The way of the Sword
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: all about kenjutsu and naruto becoming a master of the sword/ pairing is NarutoxYugao-Review it and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

(In a back alley way of Konoha)

"Go away what did I ever do" a four year old Naruto said after being corned by a group of drunk civilians after a long chase through the street of Konoha.

A couple of the civilians moved closer to the cowering boy

"what did you do, you know what you did demon!" an old civilian said going right into Naruto's face with as much hate as possible trying to scare the demon

The rest of the civilians started to get closer

"we got it cornered now I say we torture the demon for what he did to our families" a random civilian said

The civilians all agreed

"stay away please I didn't do anything" Naruto said curled in a ball to scaried to move

The old civilian that is in Naruto's face picks Naruto up by the hem of his shirt and throws him into the center of the whole mob

They started to move in on Naruto

Naruto tried to get up but was then kicked in the ribs

"please stop"Naruto cryed while being beaten from all angles

"_what did I ever do to deserve this_" Naruto thought sadly while hopeing someone would save him like they usually do

So Naruto just closes his eyes and started to take the pain without shouting out in pain so that maybe they would leave him alone

(Academy twenty minutes earlier)

"Hayate Gekko you pass" Matsue sensei said

"Here's your headband and make us proud" Asuhi sensei said beside his partner

"Thank you Asuhi sensei" Hayate said greatfully bowing his head slightly while tieing his headband on and exiting the exam room

"He's gonna go far" Asuhi said

Matsue could only nod in agreement at that statement knowing it to be true

They got up and followed Hayate out of the room to give a speech to the new genin

"good job Hayate" Gin said while giving Hayate a pat on the back

"Thanks Gin" Hayate said proudly

More of the genin started to approach Hayate to congradulate him on passing hi tet to become genin

Asuhi and Matsue appeared in the front of the class

"The students who passed please take a seat and be quiet we got a couple of things to tell you, the ones who did not pass try again next year , I have faith in all of you o try your best" Asuhi sensei told them

The students who passed sat down and the ones who didn't left

"Ok, now genin of Konoha you start your ninja career from this day on you represent this village and the will of fire so show how strong we have grown and show the world how great of a ninja you can be" Matsue sensei said with passion

Hayate gave a small smile, "I will sensei, I will protect everyone in this village and show how strong the way of the sword truly is" Hayate thought

Most of the genin started to cheer and talk between one another

"I'm finally a ninja Hayate, I cannot wait to show what I am made of in the field" Gin said shaking him slightly

"I hope I am on your team Gin" Hayate said happily looking at Gin

"I hope I'm on your team to because we would make an awesome team how we fight, with your sword techniques and me with my taijutsu and genjutsu" Gin said smiling

"Quiet down now "Matsue shouted

The students looked toward their sensei quietly

"Now be here tomorrow at eight-thirty to find out who your team Is going to be" Asuhi sensei said

The genin all started to rush out of the academy to greet their parents to show them that they passed

"See you tomorrow Hayate" Gin said running off to his mom

"See you Gin" Hayate said waving to Gin

Hayate left the academy grounds to get something to eat because his father was out on a mission right now Hayate entered a dango stand and sat down

The waiter walked over to him "What would you like sir" the waiter asked

"I would like four sticks of dango and some tea please" Hayate said

The waiter started to walk away" your order will be out in a minute" the waiter said walking to the back

When the waiter walked away Hayate started to look around till his food came, two people were whispering at the table near the table he was at so he started to listen to the conversation

"The demon is going to get what he deserves, I saw him running off with a bunch of civilians chasing him" old man said

"Are you sure they will be able to kill it" a younger guy asked

"I hope so or I will try and do it if they fail, that demon does not deserve to live" old guy replied

Hayate rushed out of the dango stand as fast as he could

Hayate started running all over trying to find the kid before the mod could kill him so he started to listen for any screams from the kid or any shouts from the mob that went after the kid

He didn't hear any scream or shouts o he turned don another street, Hayate ran pat a ramen stand and he started to hear people shouting so he ran up a street and turned into a alley ay which the shouts ere coming from, he saw a huge mob attacking the kid he was looking for

He hot forward a fast as he could

(Naruto)

"_Someone help me please_" Naruto thought he knew if he screamed he would get beaten worse so he showed no signs of fear of anger on his face and kept it blank

Naruto heard shouting from the mob, then the mob stopped beating him, he didn't know why they would so Naruto opened up his eye and sa that the mob moved back quite a bit with someone standing in front of him with sword

"Get out of here now" Hayate shouted to the mob of civilians

"Why are you protecting the demon he does not deserve being protected he deserve to be tortured" a random civilian shouted

"He is a little kid, not the demon which you accuse of him being, so get out of here now or I will make you" Hayate said determined

A civilian rushed forward, with a knife drawn

"If your protecting the demon, you will die to then" he shouted charging Hayate

Hayate got in a kenjutsu stance drawing his blade while moving with the stance; he stepped to the side from an attempt at a tab

Then Hayate grabbed the civilian's wrist and snapped it, the civilian fell to his knees from the pain, he then followed it up by bringing the guard of his sword up and truck the civilian in the temple and knocked him out

Two more of the civilian charged hayate get into a ready stance and went to the side and stabbed one civilian in his knee then cut a shallow vertical slash up his body to his shoulder, the civilian drops forward and passes out from blood loss

Hayate ducked under another a swing from the other civilian and slashed across his midsection making him drop from blood loss near the other civilian

He looks at the other civilians; they turn scared and run away

Hayate sighs and turns around to face the kid while sliding the sword back in the sheath

Naruto started crawling back away from Hayate still frightened by what happened to him

"It's ok I am not going you like those stupid civilians" Hayate says to a confused and scared Naruto

"you don't think I'm a demon" Naruto asked confused

"no I don't, it' because your not a demon jut a boy" Hayate says to Naruto

He walks up to Naruto and picks him up

"What are you doing" Naruto shouts

"Taking you to the hospital to get treated for these injuries you got from the attack from the mob of civilians" Hayate says to a distraught Naruto

Naruto relaxes while Hayate starts to run to the hospital carrying him on his back

Not realizing that the hurt civilians on the ground were now gone

Hayate ran down the streets as fast as he could to the hospital

"What's your name" Naruto ask

"It's Hayate Gekko and I am twelve years old" Hayate replies "what's your name kid" Hayate asks after a couple seconds

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am four years old" Naruto responds

(A Couple of minutes later)

"Are you a ninja" Naruto asks "yes I am I just became a ninja today before I saved you" hayate says

"Cool I want to be a ninja to like you Hayate" Naruto says, slowly starting to pass out

"Really, well then you're going to have to work pretty hard then, can you do that Naruto" Hayate asks

Hayate sees the hospital coming up so he picks up his speed

"I'm gonna ork as hard as I can, I'll be the bet ninja ever" Naruto said softly falling unconscious

He looks over his shoulder at Naruto seeing that he passed out

"_I guess his body was damaged pretty badly, I got to hurry_" Hayate thought getting to the hospital and rushing in to the front counter, when Hayate was about to tell the nurses about Naruto a hand landed on his shoulder

Hayate look up and sees an anbu

"What Is it anbu-san" Hayate asks

The anbu points to a room down the hall "the room is ready for him already the hokage set it up for you, I told him what happened" the tiger masked anbu said

They rushed to the room

When they got to the room two nurses took Naruto off his back and layed him on the bed, and started to heal him

Hayate walked to the bed once the nurses finished up" will Naruto be ok" Hayate asks the one nurse

"Yes, he is stable he will be perfectly fine when he wake up so don't worry too much" the Nurse replied

"Thank you for helping him Hayate" a voice said from behind

Hayate turns around to spot the sandaime hokage

"Hokage-sama why are you here" Hayate asks

Sandaime walks up to Naruto's bed once Naurto was hooked up and healed

"I am here for Naruto, he is like a grandson to me so I had to make sure he was alright" sandaime says to Hayate

"Thanks for saving him Hayate, those civilians will be punished for this they still have not learned yet" the sandaime says angrily for what they did to Naruto again

"no problem Hokage-sama, just helping someone who needs it" Hayate pronounced

Hayate got closer to Naruto's bed and took off the sword on his back placing it up against his bed

"This sword is for him to learn and use if he ants, I'm getting the family blade tonight" hayate says to sandaime, while turning around and starts walking towards the door

"He said he wanted to be a ninja so I wanted to help a little bit and that sword is my way of helping" Hayate says walking out the door and heading home

Sandaime looks towards narutos from, then smiles

"_Naruto_-_kun looks like you made a decision to become a strong ninja to defend yourself and konoha, and I will support you all the way_" sandaime thought while telling the nurse to tell him when Naruto wakes

Sandaime leaves heading towards the hokage tower to deal with the civilians who did this to Naruto


	2. Chapter 2 A New Ninja Born

**Chapter ****2-A New Ninja's Determination**

**(Hokage tower later that night)**

The sandaime hokage was sitting at his desk doing some of his papperwork that he neglected, due to the incident with Naruto

A tiger masked anbu appeared in front of his desk

"What do you have for me tiger" sandaime commanded pushing his papperwork aside for later

"Hokage-sama we have interrogated the tow civilians that were taken down by Hayate" the tiger masked anbu responded

"What did you find out" sandaime asked tiger

"We found out the names of the civilians who were responsible for attacking Naruto and are now being apprehended sir" tiger replied

"What should we do with them Hokage-sama" tiger asked

"Execute the ones who attacked Naruto and the ones who stayed back ,torture them for twenty-four hours to make an example of them" sandaime commanded

The Tiger masked anbu nods slightly while turning and vanishing out of sight to get the order out

Once tiger was gone he pulled his papperwork back in front of him and got to work

"_Naruto-kun if what Hayate-san said was true about you wanting to be a ninja then I will enroll you in the academy in two weeks, if you want_" sandaime thought while pulling out an academy enrollment form and signing it

Sandaime puts the form in one of his drawers locking it for when Naruto wakes up, then gets up and heads to bed for a long day tomorrow

**(Ne****xt Morning-Hospital)**

Naruto slowly starts to open his eyes

"_Where am I, all I remember was Hayate carrying me_" Naruto thought confused

Sitting up Naruto started to look around the room he was in too find out where he was

"I'm in the Hospital, when was I brought here" Naruto softly said to himself

"It must have been Hayate who dropped me off here" naruto thought happily because he might have a new friend now

Naruto slowly tries to get off the bed, but at the moment Naruto finally got off the bed a nurse walks in seeing him up, the nurse walks forard quickly and picks Naruto up and lays him back on the bed in a hurry

"I'm fine" Naruto says to the nurse unhappily because the nurse wouldn't let him up out of bed

"No you're not fine, I can tell just by looking at you that your still in pain" the nurse says sternly

"So no getting up" the nurse told him walking out of the room to tell the hokage that Naruto was awake

After the door shut Naruto started to look around the room again, grumbling that he was fine

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hayate's sword next to his bed, realizing he did not see that their right away

"He_ must of forgot his sword here_" Naruto thought picking the sword up and pulling it out of the sheath marveling at how the sword looked from the sunlight reflecting off the blade, making different colors appear on the blade

"Wow this is amazing, the sword must of cost quite a lot" Naruto whispered out loud

"It sure did Naruto-kun, but that blade is no yours" sandaime replied stepping closer to Naruto's bed

Naruto's eyes widen and almost ends up falling off the bed on to the floor but sandaime places Naruto back up into a sitting position on the bed

"When did you get here Jiji, I didn't even see you come in" Naruto asks

"I came in when you first pulled your sword out of the sheath, you didn't see me because you ere dazed by that blade" sandaime replies softly chuckling

Naruto blushes from embarrassment

"Sorry Jiji, I'm just not use to seeing any type of sword or weapon like this" Naruto replied scratching the back of his head setting the sword in his lap

"It' quite alright Naruto-kun it's your sword to use no anyway" sandaime says looking at Naruto

"Really, but this is Hayate's sword, ill he not miss the sword" Naruto asks

"He won't miss it Naruto, he is the one that gave it to you saying how he wanted to help you in some way for hen you become a ninja" sandaime replied looking at Naruto's face

Naruto picks up the blade from his lap to hold it

"If it's from Hayate, I will not let him down, I will become the best ninja in all the nations using this sword so I can protect and defend Konoha, no matter if they hate me, I will get them to except me for ho I am" Naruto says making a vow with the sword in front of him

Sandaime smiles pulling out the academy form from his pocket

"You make me proud Naruto, I want to help you on your path" sandaime says

Naruto turns his head and looks at sandaime

"This is an academy form Naruto, I signed it with my approval, I know your only four years old but would you like to join the academy in two weeks from today" sandame asks

Naruto jumps up and hugs sandaime ignoring the jolt of pain he got

"Yes I want to, thank you Jiji" Naruto happily replies sitting back down on the bed

"Well then Naruto, I got to go end this form in would you like to come with me" sandaime asks

He got an answer when Naruto shot up and got dressed as quick as possible while sliding the sword on to his back once his clothes were on

"Let's go Jiji" Naruto says already walking out the door while the sandaime followed after him to lead him to the academy

**(Hayate)**

Hayate was looking around the classroom at all the genin who passed waiting on Asuhi-sensei to name the teams

Gin walks up to Hayate and sits down next to him jut arriving their now

"Wow Gin, still late even after you become a genin" Hayate says lightly laughing

"Hey, I'm not that late, they didn't even call the teams yet so I'm fine" Gin said waving off his comment

Asuhi and Matsue walk in through the door and stood in the front looking at the class seeing they were not going to get quiet so they announced their presence

"Be quiet" Asuhi and Matsue said loudly

They quieted down

"Now listen up these will be the teams and sensei's" Asuhi proclaimed loudly

"I hope I am on Gins and Miaos team" Hayate thought

"Ok listen up team 1 will be….now team six ill be Hayate Gekko, Gin Minorie, and Miko Turian, your sensei is shi Itome" Matsue sensei announced

"They will be here shortly so wait till they arrive" Asuhi sensei announced while walking out of the room with Matsue sensei

The teams started to gather to get to know each other

Miko gets up and walks over to Hayate and Gin

"Hey guys is it ok if I sit here with you" Miko asks although a bit shly

Hayate turns his head instantly too her

"Sure Miko, we are a team after all so it would be best if we get to know each other better" Hayate says

Miko sits down next to them

"What type of ninja are you" Gin asks curiously

"Well my skills that I am really good at are Taijutsu and trap making" Miko replied

"That's going to help our team nicely then, my best skills would revolve around my kenjutsu and my ninjutsu skills" Hayate says to Miko

"My best skills are my taijutsu and my genjutsu, so your taijutsu and your trap making skills fit in nicely with this team" Gin said to Miko

Miko just looks at them and smiles

About thirty minutes later of discussing different topics, Hayate, Miko, and Gin realize they are the only ones left in the room

"Where is our sensei he should have been here already" Gin shouted

"Don't worry Gin, he will probably be here real soon" Hayate says

After Hayate finished his sentence the door flew open and several kunai shot into the room, Gin dodged left out of the way, Hayate drew his sword and brought it up and deflected all that came at him but he realized most of them were headed for Miko so he jumped in front of Miko and helped her to deflect some of the kunai into the wall

"Good job you were able to dodge and deflect my kunai" a ninja said while walking in through the door

They all got in defensive stances

"Who are you" Gin said shouting at their attacker

"I'm shi Itome your jounin sensei, who else would I be" shi stated looking at them

"Then why did you attack us" Miko asked

"Ah, just testing your reflexes" shi said smiling

They stare at him only one thing comes to all of their minds" is he crazy"

"Now team six meet me at training ground six in twenty minutes, if you're not there on time, we will be training in reflexes the rest of the day" shi said smiling evilly while vanishing in a swirl of leaves going to training ground six

Hayate and the rest of team six eyes widen, they rush out of the open window in the room and rush down the street as fast as they could so that they could get to training ground six in under twenty minutes

**(Naruto)**

Naruto and sandaime just arrived at the academy and went in

"What room are we going to" Naruto asks while they continue to walk the hallway of the academy

"We are headed to the teacher lounge Naruto-kun to give them your form" sandaime replied

They find the room they were looking for; they open the door and enter the teacher lounge

"What are you doing here hokage-sama" Asuhi asks

"I'm here with little Naruto here to get him enrolled in your class in the academy in two weeks" sandaime replied handing the academy form to Asuhi for him to look over

"You sure hokage-sama this class I got are all kids in their fourth year here already, and it says here he is only four year olds, everyone in this class are ten, I mean he' s not even six yet which is the required age to enter your first year

"I'm sure Asuhi, I'll get someone to teach him the basic before he comes to your class in two weeks, he probably will surprise even you when he comes to your class then, so don't worry he will be a good addition to your class" sandaime told Aushi

Asuhi looks at the form one more time while sliding it into his folder

He turns to Naruto

"Be here in two weeks to meet your class Naruto" Asuhi said smiling at him

"Ok sensei, I will" Naruto replies happily because he will be a able to be a ninja sooner then he thought

"Well then, see you in two weeks Naruto" Asuhi says as the sandaime and Naruto turn around and exit the teacher lounge

"did you see that sword, it was Hayate's, looks like Hayate took a liking to him" Matsue says appearing next to Asuhi

"It does not matter, he is his own person and it's our job to start pulling out that potential in him" Asuhi replies

They turn and get back to work

Naruto and sandaime start walking back down the academy hallway they came up to leave

"Thanks Jiji, I get to be a ninja sooner now" Naruto says

"That may be Naruto but that's only if you pass all your classes and work hard to achieve your goal" sandaime says to Naruto as they continue walking down the hallway

"I know Jiji and I will do my best" Naruto states running forward

"_I know you will Naruto_" sandaime thought watching Naruto

Naruto kept running down the hallway not paying much attention to anything so when a door opened in front of him out of nowhere, he crashes right into the person walking out

"ow" Naruto thought falling on to his back

"Are you ok, I'm sorry" A girl with purple hair asks standing above him with a hand out to help him up

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks" Naruto says taking the hand to get up

Once Naruto was standing he looked right at her into her brown eyes and froze

"_Wow, she's beautiful_" Naruto thought stareing at her

Sandaime sees this and stays back to let the two talk for a bit

"Are you sure your ok" the girl asked with a concerned look on her face

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you ok. I mean I did run into you after all" Naruto says

"I'm fine, I mean you running into me hurt a little but that's ok" she replied

"That's good I thought I might have hurt you somewhat but I'm glad you're ok" Naruto states

The girl just smiles at him for his concern

"So what's your name" naruto asks her

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, what's your name" Yugao says

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Yugao" Naruto says

"It's nice to meet you to Naruto, but I got to run now, see ya" Yugao says running down the hallway

Naruto just looks on as she runs down the hallway, when Yugao reached the exit she looks back at Naruto

"Maybe we will see each other around" Yugao says before running out the doors

"_I hope we do_" Naruto thought

Sandaime walks to Naruto

"So Naruto got a crush" sandaime says teasing Naruto

Naruto starts sputtering

"No I don't Jiji" Naruto shouted with a blush on his face

Sandaime chuckles, Naruto sticks his tongue out out him

"Ok, come on then do you ant to get something to eat" sandaime asks Naruto while ruffling his hair

"Ramen Jiji, come on" naruto says dragging the hokage out of the academy with him to the ramen stand

**(Team 6)**

They were rushing to training grounds six as fast as they could

"We are almost their I can see the training ground from here" Hayate said to his team while he jumps to the net tree

"Yes, we are going to make it we still have six minutes to make it" Gin shouted picking up from branch to branch the close they got to the training grounds

Miko looks at them, then looks on while they finally land on training grounds six

They landed in the field were their sensei was waiting for them

"Ha looks like we got here before twenty minute" Gin said with a grin

"So what are we going to do sensei" Hayate asks

"Nothing, you did what you had to do for today" shin said

They look at him like he is crazy

"Huh, don't we have some sort of test" Miko asks

Hayate and Gin both nod and look at shin to that question

"Getting here in under twenty minutes is part of that test, so their's nothing else to do today, the other part of the test ill be held here at eight in the morning tomorrow and it's a survival test" shin explained to them smiling evilly because he got something panned for them

Team 6 all shudder at shin's smile

"So we can just go home then" Hayate asks slowly unsure

"Yep, but be prepared tomorrow the test I have planned for you guys tomorrow won't be easy" shin explains laughing while leaving in a swirl of leaves

They turn too each other

"I say we get here an hour early and prepare for our sensei's test" Hayate proposed to his two team mates

Gin and Miko both agree with Hayate's plan and all three starts to head home with the test on their minds

**(Naruto)**

Naruto walked up to the ramen stand seeing Ayame and rushes in to greet them

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto shouts sitting down a stool

"Hey Naru-chan, what would you and hokage-sama like" Ayame asks seeing the hokage sit next to Naruto

They started eating discussing things, the sandaime finished his food first and placed money on the counter for his and Naruto's food, Naruto wanting to stay longer and talk to Ayame, sandaime bid them good day and went back to the hokage tower to get some of his paperwork done

Naruto ordered more ramen

Ayame turns to him to continue their conversation after the hokage walked out

"So what have you been up to Naruto" Ayame asked naruto while he slurped up his ramen

"Today was great Ayame-nee-chan, I'm joining the ninja academy in two weeks because Jiji enrolled me today" Naruto says happily

"Already Naruto, I thought you had to be six to enroll in the academy" Ayame says

"Nope, Jiji got me in, and I'm going to make him and you guys proud, I'm going to be the best ninja anyone has ever seen" Naruto stated

Ayame smiles while bring Naruto another bowl of ramen

"Well you got to work hard then if you want to achieve your dream Naruto-kun" Ayame says

"I will, I'm going to starting training tomorrow" Naruto replied finishing his last bowl of ramen then standing up because it was getting dark

"Well then see you tomorrow after your training, I'll have a big bowl of ramen waiting for you in the afternoon" Ayame shouts watching Naruto run off

Naruto waves rushing off down the street

Naruto runs down the main street heading towards his apartment, while running down the street a drunk guy steps out in front of him, making Naruto stop a couple of feet back

"Those other guys failed so I'm going to finish you off here demon" Old drunk said coming forward to stab Naruto with a broken booze bottle he had

"I am Naruto, I'm not a demon you old drunk" Naruto shouted and pushed the guy back a bit

The old drunk went forward again to try and stab Naruto, Naruto on a scared reflex drew his sword and sung his sword in a vertical slash upwards right when the guy got in his face, slicing right through the drunks right arm, a shocked Naruto takes a couple of steps back feeling all the blood on him and seeing it on the ground

"you demon" the old man yelled in pain charging forward intent to kill him, Naruto sees this so he stood there and waited for him to strike

Naruto side stepped to the right away from the stab, and then Naruto steps back in front of the drunk and takes a deep breath plunging his sword up through the drunks stomach and out his back

After a couple seconds he pulls the sword out with a blank face but then takes a deep breath again and looks at the guy now on the ground

"I better tell Jiji what happened" Naruto said to himself

Naruto looks up and sees an anbu appear next to the dead body, picking the body up and hoisting it on his shoulders,

"I'll deal with this, and then tell the hokage, just head home Naruto and get some rest for your training tomorrow with me" stated the anbu

"Your training me tomorrow" Naruto asks excitedly, then the dog masked anbu nods then vanishes

Naruto heads towards his

Getting to His apartment, he opens the door getting undress and takes a long shower, after the shower he cleans the blood off his sword

"Thank _you Hayate if it weren't for your blade I might be in the hospital again tonight_" Naruto thought putting his sword against his dresser then Naruto headed towards his, he laid on the bed

"_I'll finally be starting my training tomorrow_" Naruto thought falling asleep


	3. Chapter 3 Training Begins

**Chapter 3-Training Begins**

**(Ne****xt Morning)**

Naurto jolts up falling out of bed due to someone knocking on his apartment door

Naruto sloly picks himself off the floor still slightly dazed but noticing not much light was entering in through his window

He turns to his clock, realizing it was only four in the morning

"Who the heck is it this early in the morning" Naruto thought pissed storming too the door to give the person a piece of his mind

Another knock resounded on the door

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Naruto shouted opening the door almost breaking the door off the hindges

"What do you want" Naruto asks angrily at a silver haired guy who was standing outside his door

"I did say be prepared for training today and get some rest last night" the guy with silver hair and only one eye showing replied

Naruto looks him over for a couple seconds, then realizing that this was the anbu from the night before

"You're that other anbu that Jiji had watching over me" Naruto says

"Yep, though the names Kakashi, now get ready and get your sword it's time for training" Kakashi told Naruto

Naruto then turns around and runs back into his apartment slamming the door right in Kakashi's face

"Well, I guess he's excited" Kakashi thought to himself waiting for Naruto to come out

The door suddenly shot open pnce again with a fully dressed Naruto standing in front of him

"I'm ready Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said to Kakashi, while shutting the door behind him

"The meet me at training ground seven in thrity minutes so we can begin, I have to pick some things up" Kakashi said leaving in a swirl of leaves

"Damn sensei, you could have just dropped me off their" Naruto grumbles to himself in having to run to training ground seven

About twenty minutes later Naruto runs into training ground seven expecting his sensei to already be at the training ground

"Where is he" Naruto asked himself taking his sword off his back and lays it on the ground, hile he himself its don leaning against a tree to relax

About ten minutes later Naruto looks around not seeing Kakashi yet so deciding to get up and try his sword out on a wooden dummy a little bit before Kakashi got their so he could get a feel for the weapon

Naruto picks up his sword and gets up heading towards a wooden training dummy while unsheathing his sword, he puts the holder on his back

"I feel like this weapon was made for me" Nauto thought staring at the sword he got from Hayate in his hands

Naruto then got into a random stance that he came up with in that moment, charging the training dummy , he started swinging different ways to see what was the best way to swing the sword he had

After twenty minutes, he dropped on to his back from exhausting himself, still having the sword in his hand tightly gripped

Kakashi appeared above him in a swirl of leaves and scrolls in his hands

"Where were you, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asks standing slowly

"I went to go get some training equipment and materials for our sessions these next two weeks before you start the academy after" Kakashi states to Naruto

Naruto nods

"Will you still be training me while I am still in the academy as well sensei" Naruto asks

"yes, I will be but only when I'm not busy with anbu missions, the Hokage needed someone to start training you, so I volunteered to help you out" Kakashi says putting most of the scrolls he had and kept one of them out

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says enthusiastically

Kakashi looks at Naruto throwing some arm and leg weights at Naruto after he pulled them out of the scroll he was holding

"The arm weights weigh around ten pounds each and the leg ones around twenty pound s each, you will wear them all day everyday but not when you're sleeping at night" Kakashi says watching Naruto slip the weights on barely standing once on

"Now what sensei" Naruto asks feeling the strain on his body from the weights

"We will up the weight every two days by five pounds, you will do the warm-up now ith these weights on, everyday e ill do this to get your body awake and aware" Kakashi says to Naruto

Naruto eyes widen at this knowing he could barely move right now with this excess weight on him

"The warm-up will consist of fifty pushups, fifty sit-ups, fifty punches, fifty kicks and fifty laps around the training ground, once warm-up is done for the day, the real training shall start" Kakashi states

"Any questions" Kakashis a stunned Naruto

"Are you freaking insane" Naruto shouts thinking he was crazy

"Hmmm, never thought about it, oh well begin" Kakashi says

Naruto got down and started to do his pushups grumbling about his crazy sensei

Kakashi turns and jumps into a tree and relaxes while reading his new ichi ichi book he just bought today

Around an hour later Naruto finishes his last lap around the training ground finishing his warm-up for the day extremely exhausted by it

Naruto slowly walks up to the tree where Kakashi was sitting in

"I'm done Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says tiredly watching kakashi close his book and jump down right in front of him

Kakashi looks and sees how tired Naruto is, realizing a four year old just completed this type of warm-up in only an hour, he was very impressed

"That was pretty quick, it only took you an hour to complete your warm-up" Kakashi says

"It's because I am awesome" Naruto states punching the air

"Well, since your done with your morning warm-up, you will now meditate" Kakashi says knowing Naruto is about to shout

"What, I thought I was going to become stronger" Naruto shouts

Kakashi looks at Naruto sternly

"You have to find your chakra source first, and push it out, to unlock your chakra, they would have done this in the academy your first year their but your being put in a class already in its fourth year, so you need to do this first to get anything done" Kakashi states to a now grumbling Naruto

"Alright I'll do it kakashi sensei" Naruto says sitting down to start his meditation

Closeing his eyes, he starts searching for his chakra pool, while kakashi just leans against the tree reading his book to wait for Naruto to finish

Thirty minutes later kakashi felt chakra burst and looks up from his book lifting his hiatei off his left eye to see what was going on, he saw chakra flowing out of Naruto trying to get used to Naruto's chakra coils

Once the chakra flare dissipated Kakashi put his hiatei back down over his left eye, while watching Naruto slowly open his eyes and stand up

"I did it Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says jumping up for joy

Kakashi puts his book away and walks up to Naruto

"What's next Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asks once he calmed down

Kakashi thought about it for a moment then grabbed a leaf off a tree and handed it too Naruto

"Why did he give me a leaf" Naruto thought staring at the leaf in confusion

"you will be doing the first exercise of chakra control to get better control of your chakra, you have to get the leaf to stay attached to your forehead for at least ten minutes before I will even think you're ready to move on to anything else" Kakashi says

Naruto tries putting the leaf to his forehead while putting chakra into the leaf so that it would stick, but no luck it falls off two seconds later

"This is pointless ho is this suppose to help me to become a great ninja" Naruto asks

"Once you get this down, you ill be able to do basic jutsu and be able to do harder chakra control exercise's making you lose less chakra on Jutsu when you start learning jutsu" Kakashi replies

"I get it, I'll keep trying" Naruto says trying to stick the leaf to his forehead only using chakra again

Kakashi sees this and leaves to go to the library to get some books on history and basic shinobi rules, also some mini chakra exercises

Twenty minutes later Naruto started to get the exercise down so an hour later when Kakashi appeared in front of him

Naruto had the leaf stuck to his forehead, so Kakashi walks forward to Naruto

"Looks like you completed the exercise Naruto" Kakashi says handing the new scroll he got with the library books in it to Naruto, Naruto while standing up takes the leaf off his head and accepts the scroll from Kakashi

"What's this for sensei" Naruto asks

"That scroll there has books on history and on shinobi laws, and mini chakra exercises to learn, so study up on them an hour a night, until you enter the academy, it will catch you up with your class mates" kakashi says

"How do I get the books out" Naruto asks opening the scroll

"All you got to do is put a little bit of chakra into of one of the seals in the book, then a book ill pop out, also to put it back in place you set the book on the seal and pour a bit of chakra into the seal again the book ill disappear" Kakashi states watching Naruto try taking the book out and putting it back in, after Naruto slipped the scroll into his pocket

"Now what Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asks

"We will practice Kenjutsu for the rest of the day now" Kakashi says pulling out two wooden swords for a scroll, holding on to one and tosses one to Naruto who caught it eager to begin

"Attack me how ever you like, and I will help you, you will have your own style once we are done here with your training in two weeks, so attack me in different maneuvers so I can find a good kenjutsu style for you" Kakashi says

Naruto then got into a random stance he felt comfortable in, and then he takes two steps forward then bursts out running at Kakashi, hile Kakashi just stands their waiting for Naruto to reach him to begin his lesson

Naruto jumps forward with a vertical slash starting at Kakashi's midsection, but Kakashi takes a step back bringing his sword down and swings it, taking out Naruto's legs out from under him

Kakashi jumps ten feet back getting back into his stance

"Keep your legs and feet more firm and apart so that something like that ill not happened again" Kakashi says, watching Naruto get up, and getting back into his stance, while moving his legs and feet farther apart charging again

"I'm going to get you this time sensei" naruto says determined closing in on Kakashi

Kakashi brings up his sword swings it slightly to the side, while dodging to the right hitting Naruto right in the arm, then kicks Naruto in the gut and sends him skidding across the ground

"Your arm, bring it closer to the front of you so that you can guard and attack whenever you need to switch" Kakashi says seeing Naruto get back up and fix the problem he just addressed

"Now come again" Kakashi says

Naruto shot forward again but this time he chooses to come in lower to try to get passed Kakashi's guard, it didn't work, Naruto gets hit in the face and then side sending him skidding once again across the ground

Naruto gets up again

**(****Team six, Training ground six)**

Hayate, Gin, and Miko arrive at training ground six at seven, just like they planned so that they could prepare for the test at eight

They sat down in the grass field, but they didn't know that most of the forest was already covered in traps and the field they were in had similar traps prepared

Shi was sitting in a tree looking at his team, knowing about their plan since yesterday so he set this up to be their test of teamwork

"So Hayate, what's the plan" Gin asks Hayate who was thinking what to do

"Why don't we set up some traps in the area, because most likely the test will be a battle between us against our sensei so that it will give us an advantage over him" Miko says shocking Hayate and Gin because she never talked that much before and the plan was really good

"That is a really good idea Miko" Hayate said smiling at her

"Where should the traps go though" Gin asks

"How about Gin you lay the traps in the forest with Miko, while I will lay a couple traps here in the field" Hayate says standing up knowing they only had an hour to work on the traps before their sensei got their

"Ok then let's get to work' Gin said running off into the forest with Miko to set up traps

Hayate starts walking around the training field trying to find the perfect areas to lay traps for their sensei

Then he looked down hearing a click coming from beneath his foot

Multiple little fires appearing around him making little hissing sounds

Hayate's eyes widen

"_Exploding tags_" Hayate thought kawaring with a big tree branch off to the side a second before it went off

Boom the entire clearing went up in a blaze, shaking from the massive explosion

"_That was a laid trap but who set it up_" Hayate thought walking back into the clearing although a bit slowly making sure their where no more traps

**(Miko,Gin)**

They just entered the forest jumping from branch to branch

"Where should we set up the first trap" Gin asks Miko who was looking around

"Right their" Miko says landing on the forest floor, with Gin following

"Why here" Gin asks

"This path leads to the forest entrance, it will be a good trap to lead him to" Miko says starting to set up a trip wire kunai launchers trap, with the trees as a cover point to cover the launchers

"Good idea" Gin states helping by setting some launchers in random positions to the trip wire

They finished the trap but then an explosion rocketed the forest making the whole ground shake throwing Miko right on to her own trap, making her eyes widen having no time to react

Gin launches forward and dives forward while taking both of them out of the way landing a couple of feet away

"What was that explosion" Gin asks

They heard laughing then they both blacked out

**(Hayate)**

Hayate got bacl to where he was in the clearing before and saw how bad the area looked

"_I definitely would have died if I was hit by that_" Hayate thought

He heard laughing so he turned around and he saw shi sensei laughing

"Did you do this sensei, I could have died" Hayate shouted at him

"You could have but you didn't, now the test truly begins" shi said smiling evily

"What do you mean sensei" Hayate asked

"I mean what I said the test is that you have to save your two team mates from the area that I have setup, if you are able to get them out of there, then you three ill have to fight me to pass your genin test and start getting missions" shi stated appearing in front of Hayate punching him in the gut knocking him out

Shi placed a knocked out Hayate in a small clearing within the forest so he can start the test

Shi vanishes in a swirl of leaves after

Around an hour later Hayate woke up, getting in a sitting position

"why did sensei do that, was it to test me in trying to find my team mates in the forest while lost myself" Hayate asked himself standing up, while starts to run to the denser part of the woods

**(Gin,Miko)**

They were both now awake but they were trapped tied to a tree using chakra wire, so they couldn't get free

"What's going on how did we get up here" Gin shouted

"I think it was sensei, I mean we are not dead or captured by enemy ninja, so this must be his test" Miko says

"I guess we have to rely on Hayate to help us out and rescue us from up here" Gin says sounding dejected

"I hope Hayate can, I mean look at this area, it's completely covered in razor wire and most likely some of them are trip wires as ell" Miko stated trying to figure out why their sensei made the test so extreme

"Hayate will save us, he would never leave his friends behind, so I say I give him a little help in finding us" Gin says making a bird call only Hayate knew about

Miko just nods at Gin

**(Hayate)**

Hayate was jumping from branch to branch, but then he heard a loud bird call, he realized it's coming from Gin he made this bird call in the academy, he's trying to tell him where they are at

"I'm coming Gin" Hayate thought jumping up higher in the forest and farther in stopping on a branch a good ten feet from a big tree that Gin and Miko were tied to

"What took you so long" Gin says

"It's because sensei knocked me out" Hayate stated

"I was right, it is a part of sensei's test" Miko says

"Be careful Hayate, you can see that the area around us is covered in razor wire and traps so proceed slowly" Gin says nervously

Hayate nods his head slightly sliding his sword out of the sheath, diving forward in between an open area, with nothing their but the trip wire his leg ripped out of the position while reaching the tree

"I'll get you guys free" Hayate told them flowing chakra to his blade swinging it forward and cutting through the razor wire releasing his team

Kunai started to come at them from all directions so they got into a circle and started knocking the kunai off course, once the kunai stopped they jumped back into the forest to exit it

"So they made it out of the forest, I better go greet them" shi said appearing from behind a tree

They were almost to the exit they could feel the breeze from the field hit them, so they picked up speed to get out missing all the trip wires they pulled out

"We are almost out" Gin says happily

"I hope there are no more traps" Hayate says

Miko looks forward and just nods to the statement

When they saw the exit coming up they started to hear hissing sounds coming from all over, the whole forest around them mini flames started to appear lighting up the forest

All their eyes widen as they shot forward faster than before, the tags started going off with the ones farther in going off first, the explosions started getting closer to them

They pushed chakra to their legs and then to their feet diving out of the forest a good distance away from the forest right when the entrance of the forest exploded

The explosions slowed a lot but the forest, still looked extreme chaos

"Thank god, we made it out" Gin said huffing from what happened

"That wasn't so bad" Miko says sarcastically

"Well then let me make it harder" shi said walking out of the forest with the flames licking his shirt making him look evil

They turn to him scared but getting in defensive stances none the less

"So you saved them after all Hayate, I thought you might not because of it being too dangerous" shi says to Hayate

"I don't care how hard it was too save them, I'm just glad they are my team mates so I would never leave them behind" Hayate states while Miko and Gin both nod to agree with him

"You guys are a wonderful team, but I have no choice but to….pass you" shi says with an ire smile but none the less Team 6 is official now

"No way, we pass" Gin says excited turning to Hayate and Miko

"I can't believe it" Hayate says perplexed

"You guys deserve a good rest, it's getting late so head home team six and be prepared for you first mission tomorrow" shi says disappearing in a swirl of leaves and team six turns startng their treck home happy that they were finally a team

**(Naruto)**

"I still can't hit you Kakashi-sensei"Naruto says tiredly while back on the ground again from another beat down

"It's been a long day Naruto but you only just began your training so I don't expect you to be able to even get close to touching me for awile" Kakashi says taking his wooden sword sealing it back up, letting Naruto keep his

Naruto slowly stands up but clearly exhausted from the day

"Are we done for the day" Naruto asks feeling really tired from getting beaten up for most of the day

"Yes Naruto you may head home now" Kakashi says watching Naruto turn to walk away, but drops onto the grass falling unconscious

Kakashi walks up to Naruto's body and lifts him up and starts to disappear in a s swirl of leaves to take him home

"You're going to be strong one day Naruto, and you will get the respect you deserve from everyone of the villagers just like you want" Kakashi thought

Disappearing out of sight


	4. Chapter 4 First day of the Academy

**Chapter 4- First day of the Academy**

"It's only two in the morning why can't I go back to sleep" Naruto asks himself knowing he had to get up in five hours for his first day at the academy, so he rolled over onto his side trying to fall back to sleep but failing to do so

"_Damn it Kakashi sensei waking me up at four everyday for the past two weeks, now I can't sleep in later_" Naruto thought grumbling slowly pulling his covers off himself, and sliding out of bed to get a shower

After he got a nice cool shower, trying to wake his body up so he could practice some kenjutsu, before heading towards the academy

Naruto walked to his dresser, putting on a pair of black anbu style shinobi pants and a black muscle shirt, while he flings his sword onto his back

Turning around he tredges to the kitchen to make himself something to eat before heading out, he opened up the fridge and got some milk out, shutting the door behind him, walking to the table and setting it down before going to a cabinet that he kept his instant ramen in, pulling one out filling it up with water and heating it up, then taking it to the table to eat it

"_I wonder what it will be like to be the only four year old in class_" naruto thought to himself nervously knowing that they may make fun of him for being so young, or mad that he skipped three years of the academy

"It doesn't matter I will beat everyone of them" Naruto shouted getting pumped for his first day

After Naruto finished his breakfest, he headed out of the apartment shutting the door behind him to head to training ground seven

Once Naruto left his apartment he started sprinting down the road seeing noone out, because of it being four in the morning now he didn't mind though, it being quiet made it all the much better

"I think I should get some new weapons first before I head to the training ground" Naruto thought turning and heading down a different street to a weapon shop that was open this early

He approached the weapon store seeing the lights on, so opening the door he entered in shutting the shop door behind him

"How may I help you" Higurashi the store owner asked Naruto once he entered through the door

"I would like a new set of kunai and shuriken, also some chakra weights, so I can up the weight as much as I like" Naruto said to Higurashi, who got up off his stoll and went to the back to get the necessasary equipment for him

While Higurashi was in the back Naruto started to look at all the things on the walls, Naruto spots a book on a shelf that caught his eye, so he walks over to the shelf and realizes it's a book of fuuinjutsu

"wow, this looks amazing I remember sensei, eplaining to me what fuuinjutsu does and how it works, I want to try it out" Naruto says to himself fliping a couple of pages in the book

Higurashi walks back out seeing Naruto looking through a book on fuuinjutsu, that he put on the shelf just yesterday

"what are you doing Naruto" Higurashi asks watching Naruto turn towards him with a giddy look on his face

Naruto walks up to the counter placeing the book on the counter once shut

"Could I get this book as well Higurashi" Naruto says hopeing he would allow it being that he was so young

"sure you can Naruto, that's only a beginner's guide anyway, so I don't mind, I'm glad your interested in it though, there are not many fuuinjutsu users out their" Higurashi says ringing the equipment and the book up

"That will be ten thousand ryo" Higurashi states waiting for Naruto to get the money out, Naruto gets the required money out giving it to Higurashi

Naruto grabs his equipment and book, takeing off his old weights putting them in one of the scrolls Kakashi gave him, while slipping on the new ones and putting the kunai and shuriken in their respective holster

"Thanks Higurashi-san" Naruto says

"No problem Naruto just remember, whenever you need something just come to me I'll be happy to help you out" Higurashi says watching Naruto bolt through his door and down the rode

"Now time for some training, the academy starts in three hours so I got plenty of time" Naruto thought to himself just now entering training ground seven

Naruto walks into the clearing starting his morning warm-up like he did every morning these past to weeks with Kakashi's torture he called training, but the training helped him in the end

He droped and began his pushups, doing one hundred intead of fifty now because Kakashi had uped the count only one week into his training

Once finished with his one hundred pushups he moved on to his one hundred situps then his one hundred laps around the training ground, when he finished his last lap he walked back to the center of the clearing starting to stretch when a dog maked anbu appeared in front of him in a swirl of leaves

"what are you doing here Kakashi sensei" Naruto asks shocked to see him here, since the two weeks were over

"For one, I'm here because this is usually were we have been training for the last two weeks so I knew you ould be here because I have been wakeing you up at four the past two weeks so your body is use to it by now and wakes up on its own now at this time" Kakashi says eplaining it to Naruto

"I should beat you up for that Kakahi sensei, I couldn't get any etra sleep this morning, I'll probably be falling asleep in class today, so thanks for seting my body on this routine" Naruto says grumbling about stupid sensei's

"You'll be fine, you will be able to stay awake all day, I mean you were doing it in our training sessions, so you can do it during the academy as well" Kakashi says

"I hope but what are you doing here sensei" naruto asks again

"I am here to wish you luck, even though you don't need it because you know most of the things the academy teaches but also I am here to train you some more in kenjutsu before I leave on my mission and before you head to the academy" Kakahi eplains unsealing a wooden sword, while Naruto does the same

They both get into stances, preparing for the spar

"heh, Kakahi sensei good thing you have a mask, so I don't see your shocked face hen I kick you're ass" Naruto says smirking charging forward

"well, maybe your right but most likely you will miss my grin, when I knock you down again" Kakashi says back charging forward to meet him halfway

Naruto came up but ducked quickly from a swing from Kakashi who followed it up bringing his knee up to try and knee Naruto in the face but Naruto brings up his left arm guarding his face but still sliding back quite a bit because of his tiny frame compared to Kakashi's

"Damn it" naruto thought jumping forward swinging his sword diagnaly, Kakashi brings his blade up and the two swords clashed, they both started swinging trying to get the uper hand on the other but their swords just kept clashing so neither got any ground on the other

"He has really improved quite a bit in these last to weeks even though I'm only going about five percent on him but he still is really good for a four year old" Kakahi thought blocking another swing from Naruto

Kakashi starts pushing Naruto farther and farther back using about ten percent of his strength now

Naruto jumps up and over a swing from Kakahi, coming down on him with an axe kick but a second before it connected Kakashi leans back and grabs Naruto's ankle with his left hand swinging him around, throwing him into a tree about twenty feet away

"Ok Naruto that is enough for right now I need to get going, I'm about three hour late by now" Kakashi says sealing the wooden sword back up, watching Naruto stand up shakily after the collision with the tree sealing his wooden sword away as well

"So you're using me as an excuse for being late now" Naruto asks

"Yep, though I think you may need to use me as an excuse as well, since you only got about two minutes to make it to the academy before your late, Ja ne" Kakashi says vanishing in a swirl of leaves to go meet his team at the gates of Konoha

"what" Naruto shouted out looking at the sun for a moment, then realizing Kakashi was right grabbing his sword and strapped it to his back while running too the academy

"_I think I will use sensei as an excuse since he is the one that made me late_" Naruto thought running down the street to the academy

**(Academy)**

"Where_ are you Naruto_" Asuhi thought standing in front of the classroom which began around ten minutes ago

"Alright class, pull out your tet books so we can go over the things that will be on the test net week" Asuhi announced to the class

"Sensei, I thought e were supposed to get ne student today" Yugao asked Asuhi ,waiting for an answer

Asuhi contemplated whether or not to tell the cla that Naruto as not here yet

"The new student is not here yet so we will continue the days lessons until he arrives, then in which case the day shall change slightly after that" Asuhi sensei explained

"Why would the schedule change due to a new student, wouldn't it stay the same and the new student would start where we left off as well" Yugao asks while most of the class agreed to the statement

"The reason the schedule will change is if the new student that is coming into this class has not caught up with you guys yet" Asuhi says to the confused class

Yugao and most of the class look at Asuhi sensei beyond confused

"What do you mean Asuhi-sensei" a random student in the front row of the class asked knowing most of them wanted an answer

"The student who is entering our class today is only four years old that's why I'm waiting for him to get here to find out if he caught up with you guys or not" Asuhi sensei said watching the classes eyes widen from being told a four year old is being placed in their class

That's when some of the class erupted into angry shouts and some just stayed quiet wondering why they would let a four year old even in the academy especially into their class which is already in their fourth year

"why is a four year old coming into our class and even coming into the academy at all for that matter, don't you have to be six to even become a first year" Yugao asks Asuhi clearly confused on the matter, a lot of the class just nod with Yugao's question

"Well, in most cases you have to wait till your six to enter into the academy but the hokage enrolled him into this class knowing Naruto better than anyone else so treat him nicely when he arrives, he might be more then you expect him to be especially from a four year old" Asuhi explained to Yugao and to the class knowing how mean kids can be sometimes

"Now who can tell me, in a situation where you're surrounded by two iwa ninja what type of weapon would be better a kunai or a shuriken" Asuhi sensei asked the class

A random student replied with a kunai because if the rock ninja put rock armor on it would go further in then a shuriken would

"Good answer, that's correct" Asuhi sensei replied flipping a page in his book moving on to the net lesson with the class

**(Naruto)**

"_I'm already fifteen minutes late, I got to hurry_" Naruto thought running up to the academy grounds then flinging the academy doors open, shooting down the hallway

"What classroom do I go to" Naruto asks himself, not really sure where to go so he goes to the teacher lounge opening the door and heads in

A bunch of chunin instructors in the room turn to see a four year old walk into the teacher lounge unsure

"Why are you here kid, this is no place for little kids" a chunin instructor says walking up to Naruto trying to usher him out of the room

"He's with me" Matsue said from behind the other chunin instructor, the chunin instructor turns and looks at Matsue

"Ok then but you have to talk with him outside in the hall, he is not allowed in here" the chunin instructor explained to Matsue

Matsue walked around around him and lead Naruto out of the room into the hall to speak with him

"Why are you here Naruto, Asuhi sensei was probably expecting you around fifteen minutes ago" Matsue asks Naruto

"I don't know where the class is, no one told me the room number, so I am kind of lost here" Naruto says sheepishly scratching the back of his head hoping Matsue could help tell him the room number, Matsue looked at him thinking that net time a new student were to come he would be the one to meet the kid not Asuhi

"Alright then Naruto the room number is twenty-seven you ran past it on your way here" Matsue says laughing lightly at Naruto's face

"Thanks" Naruto shouts starting to run down the hallway to room twenty-seven

"wait Naruto, I'm your other sensei Matsue, I'll be teaching your class in the afternoon after Asuhi-sensei finishes up so see you later kid" Matsue shouts at Naruto down the hall

Naruto brings his arm up to show that he heard and kept going, he slowed down once he saw the room number coming up, he stops in front of the door and looks at the door nervously unsure before he then, putting on a smile to look confident and pushed open the door slowly for dramatic effect for the rest of the class

Asuhi sensei turned toward the door hearing it creek and start to open slowly to slow for his taste so Asuhi walked forward grabbing the handle of the door and flung the door open, making Naruto who was opening the door to stumble into the classroom, not ready for the door to open like that, Naruto looks up when he finally righted himself and saw the whole class staring at him some with angry looks and some looked like they didn't really care

"Naruto what took you so long to get here, you should have been here around twenty minutes ago" Asuhi sensei asked shutting the classroom door walking to the front of the class

"I got here fifteen minutes late because I was sparing with Kakashi sensei, but when I got here I didn't know where to go because you forgot to tell me a room number so Matsue told me the room number" Naruto explained to Asuhi, while the class was to quiet

Asuhi smacks himself in the forehead for such a blunder on his part but realized Naruto just said he sparred with Kakashi making his eyes go wide

"Wait, are you talking about Kakashi Hatake" Asuhi sensei asks Naruto

"Yep, I was sparing with him from four to seven in the morning and that's why I was late, he has been my sensei for the past two weeks so that I could catch up to your class, he probably used me for an excuse to for being late to me his team as well" Naruto says

"Ha-ha yeah right, like someone of that caliber would teach a four year old brat like yourself" a random student from the front row of the class said

Naruto turned to him sticking his tongue out at him

"I know your jealous, so don't say something you don't mean, you fag looking idiot" Naruto replied smiling

The kid jumped forward over his desk to try and stangle the little kid but Asuhi sensei grabbed the kid by the top of his shirt and lifted him of the ground

"Now don't be attacking fellow class mates, unless in a spar and even then during a spar, the spar will be a fair and nice fight not trying to kill the other" Asuhi explains putting the kid back in his seat who grumbled for not getting the chance to strangle Naruto

While this is going on, Yugao in the back row was staring wide eyed because realizing that this is that kid who ran into her before

"_When I said maybe we will see each other around that day, I didn't think something like this would be happening_" Yugao thought to herself

Yugao looked at her fellow class mates seeing that most of them were angry because Naruto would be in their class but she got up put of her seat seeing Naruto talking to Asuhi about if he caught up with the class yet and Naruto replied yes, so Yugao walked up to them

"Hey Naruto ho have you been" Yugao asks walking up to him, Naruto turns and looks at her smiling with a little blush on his

"He's really cute, I didn't realize that before he ran into me" Yugao thought gaining a light blush herself

"Oh, hey Yugao, I have been good, how you have been, it's nice to see you in this class to" Naruto says trying to hide his blush from her, while scratching the back of his head

"I'm really good Naruto, I didn't know that you would be the one coming into the class, and I still can't believe your younger than us by six years old do you think you can handle it" Yugao asked Naruto a concerned look on her face

"I'll be fine Yugao, you don't know everything about me, I'll show you how strong I am" Naruto says determined to prove it her the most but also prove it to the class as well

Asuhi just stares at the two of them who were interacting with each other really well

"Just ask me for help if you need it then, ok Naruto" Yugao says smiling while walking back to her seat so that Asuhi can introduce Naruto to the class

"I'll do that, thanks Yugao" Naruto says smiling while some of the boys in the class grew even angrier at the interaction between naruto an Yugao but Naruto didn't let it bother him he just ignored them

"Naruto, go ahead and introduce yourself to the class, then they will do the same for you once you are done with your introduction" Asuhi-sensei explained

"Yes sensei, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training and practicing my kenjutsu, my hobbies are finding new ways to improvise my fighting, and training, I don't really hate anything besides the people who can't look underneath the underneath and my dream is to be the best ninja ever" Naruto says to the class pumping his fist into the air

The class starts to introduce themselves one by one once it got to Yugao she stood up

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, my likes include kenjutsu and hanging out with friends, my hobbies are training in my family sword techniques and friends, I dislike people who don't put much effort into being a ninja like fan girls they don't deserve to be a ninja, my dream is to be the best kenjutsu master" Yugao says sitting back down, while Naruto's eyes are wide from the kenjutsu part

"She's nice and pretty and likes kenjutsu just like me she's amazing" Naruto thought to himself

When Yugao was done Naruto started to look at all the faces of the people in the room, most of them looked angry, but another person stands up with no malice against him introducing himself like Yugao

"My name is Nieo Terumi; my likes are hanging with friends and coming to class, my hobbies are training and trying different weapons out, my dislikes are hen people make fun of me or making fun of someone else, my dream is to be a hunter ninja" Nieo says sitting down afterwards

"_so about four or five people total don't mind me in the room, well at least Yugao and Nieo will be good people to get to know better, still though I am going to change their views on me before I graduate from the academy_" Naruto thought determined to show what he was made of

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Asuhi sensei turned to him and asked him where he would like to sit

Naruto started to looked around the room to find a good seat but stopped looking around when he heard a voice

"Naruto you can sit here if you want" Yugao says from the back row pointing to the seat beide her

"Thanks Yugao" Naruto says happily walking to the back and taking the seat beside her

"No problem Naruto, I finally found someone interesting to talk to" Yugao says to Naruto in which he turns his head forward to the front trying to hide a blush that appeared on his face

They turn and look at Asuhi who just started the net lesson

"Alright class since Naruto does not need any time to catch up we will start were we left off" Asuhi states walking up to Naruto and handing him a textbook so he can follow along

They continued lessons throughout the morning

**(Team six)**

Team six just exited the hokage tower heading towards a civilian house which they were to paint a fence for some old guy for their tenth D ranked mission

They arrived at the house all grumbling on hy did they have to do chores they were ninja

"Sensei do we have to do this" Gin asked picking up a brush grudgingly not wanting to do it

"Yes you do, and you can't stop till you are done because even though these missions seem pointless but they're not they still help pay for things in the village and I don't have to do it so have sp have fun" shi says jumping into a a big tree in the yard to get some sleep till they were done with the job

"That's no fair sensei gets to sleep were we end up doing all the work" Gin says starting to pain the fence

"Don't worry Gin let's just get to work and finish this as fast as we can so we can be done for the day" Hayate says looking at Miko for reassurance

"Right Miko" Hayate asks

"I guess so but this still sucks" Miko says picking up a brush herself and starting to paint the fence

Three hours later they finished but Hayate and Gin were covered in paint because they got pissed at each other for not being done yet

"We are finally done" Hayate says sounding exhausted but ready to finish the mission

"Yeah but you two look more painted the fence and that's saying something" Miko says laughing

"Laugh it up" Gin says throwing half the bucket of paint into Miko's face, Miko got angry and started to kick Gin in the balls repeatedly for getting the paint in her hair

Hayate just looks on guarding himself just in case Miko turns on him

Shi then jumps out of the tree hearing Gin screaming in pain and walking up to Miko while pulling her back away from Gin before he makes him unable to have kids

"Are you guy's finished" shi asked them in which Hayate and Miko nod while Gin lie on the ground in pain

"Ok, then Hayate and Miko meet me in the Hokage tower in ten minutes" shi says picking up Gin and taking him to the hospital to get checked on

Once they entered the hokage tower they got their mission pay from the hokage ho then turned to shi asking him if he would like his team to do another mission, shi just nodde and took a scroll turning to his team

"Ok guys I got another mission for us, even without Gin it will get completed me know it" shi states smiling

"Is it a C ranked this time" Hayate says hopeful

"Nope it's another D rank one" shi said laughing walking out of the hokage building, Hayate and Miko just turn to each other

"Noooooo" they both said walking slowly out of the hokage building

**(Naruto)**

When lunch time came around most of the kids stayed away from Naruto, Naruto sat down outside on a bench and began to eat his lunch

Yugao sees this and walks up and sits down next to him placing her lunch net to her

"Don't worry about them Naruto their just jealous that your only four and are in the same class as them" Yugao states looking at Naruto

"I know Yugao but I wish they would just get over it, I mean why make enemies when you can make friends" Naruto says taking a couple bits out of his sandwich

Yugao looks at him happily in finding someone just as smart as herself, while they both return to eating their lunch together in silence the rest of lunch time

Once they finished they headed in along with the rest of the class, when they got seated Matsue sensei walked in through the door and stood in the front of the room

"It' now time for a Henge test before, we head outside and do sparing for the rest of the time, no line up and begin" Matsue sensei says leaning against his desk, while watching the students come up and get in line, he spots Naruto at the end of the line and waves to him with Naruto waving back, he turned back and when everyone were ready they began the test one person after another, about half of students failed the test so far, then Neio walked forward and got a perfect on his test

"I'm going to get a perfect just like Nieo because I know everything about the henge" Naruto thought wanting to do the jutsu so bad

"Good luck Yugao" Naruto says to Yugao for encouragement, while Yugao walked forward making a perfect henge of Matsue sensei, then walking back into line standing near Naruto

Naruto slowly walked forward after being called, everyone turn towards him staring at him thinking that there was no way a four year old was going to pass this test

"This is here I start proving that I belong in this upper class then a lower class" Naruto thought performing the necessary hand signs for the henge

All the students looked on as the smoke cleared from the jutsu faded looking as the exact replica of the fourth hokage

"No way" a random student proclaimed stuttering, they couldn't believe Naruto completed the henge

Then Naruto turned back dispelling the henge

"Good job Naruto, you pass" Matsue says writing on his clipboard while telling the students to head outside with him for sparing practice for the rest of the class

Naruto and Yugao walked outside together talking about random things trying to pass the time, once they all got out back on the academy training ground, Matsue turned to them randomly picking opponents to face off to get good idea on everyone's taijutsu is and what they need to improve on

"Naruto you will be paring with Kensi" Matsue says watching them get into their fighting stances

"Matsue-sensei can I use my sword in this battle, or no" Naruto asks looking at Matsue

"Normally yes Naruto but I want to get a good record on all the students' taijutsu so I can see the problems with their taijutsu and help them fix it" Matsue explains steping back

Yugao gets closer to the fight

"Beat him up Naruto, he needs a good beating he is too cocky so show him that your better" Yugao says

Naruto just nods and turns to face his opponent, with a flat palm out faceing Kensi and a half fist pulled back, bending both his knees slightly waiting for Kensi to come

Naruto did not have to wait long, Kensi charged forward at him thinking it will be an easy win for him

"All I need is one punch" kensi shouts turning most of the class to their match thinking Kensi would besides three people they were Yugao, Nieo and Matsue who thought Naruto would win the match, jumping forward aiming a punch at Naruto's face ho just ducked, making Kensi's eyes widen

Naruto slamd his half palm fist into Kensi's stomach making him lean forward , before Naruto followed it up by slammin his open palm into Kensi's chin sending him flying across the training ground landing hard on the ground unconscious from being hit like he did, Naruto got a couple cheers walking over to stand near Yugao

"Naruto wins" Matsue says marking it down on his clipboard, the time of the fight and ho Naruto ended the fight, telling another teacher to take Kensi to the school nurse

Naruto and Yugao sit in the grass to talk about things

"You did good Naruto, that fight gave you really good marks" Yugao says congradulating Naruto on his win

"Thanks Yugao beat the person you face just as good" Naruto says

"Don't worry I will" Yugao says smirking

Yugao's name was called then so she got up then waving to Naruto as Yugao walked forward getting into a stance, she had to fight Nieo ho also just got into a stance himself across from Yugao, after three minutes of fighting Yugao was declared the winner by Knock out, knocking out Nieo with a punch to the solar plexus

When Yugao's match ended the sounded in the academy indicating class just ended, so everyone started to leave and rush home or greet their parents out front

"Good match Yugao" Naruto says to her while they walked down the road away from the academy together

"Thanks Naruto, but I got to go home now, so see you tomorrow" Yugao says running off smiling at him

"See you tomorrow" Naruto shouts to a now vanishing Yugao, heading home him tired from the long day

Once he reached his apartment door he opens the door and turns on the light dropping off his sword in front of his dresser after closing his door to the apartment

"_I'm going to take a nice long hot shower_" Naruto thought heading to his kitchen to get a bite to eat first, when he walked through the doorway a cut appeared on his cheek, then a black cloaked figure jumped down in front of him making Naruto jump back slamming his head off the edge of the doorway

"_what the hell_" Naruto thought scared thinking someone is trying to kill him but then the figure grabbed a hold of the side of the cloak, Naruto got more scared thinking it to be a weapon until it got pulled away revealing it to be Kakashi his sensei

"How did you get in and why are you here" Naruto shouts once his fear vanished, standing up

"I'm here to tell you…..get your thing's it is time for training and don't complain" Kakashi says chucking

Naruto got his sword realizing he had no choice since he knew kakashi would drag him to training ground seven if he had to

"Ok, let's" Kakashi says disappearing in a swirl of leaves headin for training grounds seven, leaving a pissed off Naruto

Naruto's eyes widen

"Don't leave me here, you stupid sensei" Naruto shouts opening his apartment door shutting it behind him running out into the night


	5. Chapter 5 The week before Graduation

**Chapter 5-The week before Graduation**

**(Time skip two years later from the start of the academy)**

"_Next week I graduate from the academy and finally become a full fledged ninja"_ Naruto thought happily in the grass of training ground seven enjoying the afternoon after getting out of the academy that day

He slowly got up looking around at the damage he had done on the wooden dummies with his sword

"_I got to keep training, I cannot let up, I have got to prove myself when I graduate ne__x__t week_" Naruto thought performing his sword stances that he came up with, but also with some help from kakashi supervising what he came up with

**(Team si****x)**

They entered through Konoha's gate's heading towards the hokage tower to report that they had completed another C rank mission

They took their time walking down the street to the tower because they have not been back in so long

"I'm glad to be back once you leave for a mission, it's exciting to be coming back home once the mission is complete, you really start to miss this place it's really peaceful" Hayate says to his team continuing to walk with them to the hokage tower

"I know what you mean we have never really been gone from Konoha for so long it is our home but we became ninja so that we could protect our home and everyone within its walls, so that they can live in peace without fear" Miko replied continuing to walk beside Gin and Hayate while their senei went ahead to the tower

They were still looking around but then realizing that they should now hurry to the hokage tower to report before shi got pissed and started to use them for target practice once again

"we got to hurry" Gin shouts starting to run forward faster to the tower with Hayate and Miko running faster as well to get to the tower sooner

Once they reached the hokage tower, they ran up the stairs as fast as possible and ran to the hokage's door and started to knock

"Come in" sandaime said from behind the door, team si opened the door once they had permission and walked in closing the door behind them

"what took you guys so long, were you missing the village that much and maybe you were also missing my reflex training and if that is the case, I think we should do that all day tomorrow" shi says smiling evilly to team six ,of who were seating bullets because of what their sensei implied

"So be prepared for the worst, just in case" shi says vanishing in a swirl of leaves letting them think on what he said

After team six watched their sensei vanish leaving them their they turned back to facing the hokage again

"Team six you will be getting a new mission in three days to give you a little break from doing so many mission, so your dismissed" the sandaime said to team six who turned around and walked out of the tower talking to each other

"I'm going home guys see you tomorrow" Gin says running off down the street heading home while Hayate and Miko continued to talk for a bit, before Miko had to go as well

"I guess I should head home as well" Hayate thought running to his house because the sun was beginning to go down and his parents were epecting him home soon from the mission

**(Naruto)**

After Naruto finished working with his sword once again, he went to the center of the training ground to practice shushin, he picked it up when watching a chunin ninja practice it in the training ground right next to this one

"where hould I appear at" Naruto asked himself looking around the training ground, deciding to shushin in front of a tree that was a good thirty feet away, starting to perform the hand seals, he took a deep breathe

"I hope this works" Naruto whispered to himself vanishing from sight appearing about an inch in front of the tree making him smash his head into the tree, making him fall back unconscious from the hit

Around an hour later Naruto woke up, slowly standing still in pain from the impact with tree

"_Damn that hurt_" Naruto thought leaning on the tree for a moment to get the dizziness to go away

Naruto being Naruto he walked back to the center of the clearing again to try it one more time, trying to visualize himself a couple of feet away from the tree this time

This time when he made the hand signs and vanished he appeared a couple feet in front of the tree, he jumped for joy after, once he completed shushin he started to practice the Academy three jutsu which were Henge, Kawari, and bunshin but not being able to do the bunshin but completing the other two jutsus perfectly just like before

"Even after I learned tree walking and water walking with Kakashi sensei I am still not able to make a good enough bunshin to pass the graduation test" Naruto said to himself while sitting down and began to ponder if he could learn a different clone technique to pass the test with

"_I will ask Jiji tomorrow, if I can learn a different clone technique for the test_" Naruto thought determined to get a clone jutsu down before the graduation test net week, getting up Naruto got back to work on his kenjutsu, because it will be his main skill in battle besides the fuuinjutu he started learning about

Naruto walked up to a new training dummy that he didn't slice up yet, unsheathing his sword he began a dance of majestic sword play on the dummy

Once the dummy was cut up enough and when he thought his kenjutsu didn't need no more practice that night he began his treck back to the village sheathing his sword back in its holster, leaving the training ground

Naruto ran to the main street of Konoha from the training ground while staring up at the stars in the sky as he went but when he tilted his head forward to look back in front of him he spotted a mysterious guy climbing out the window of the hokage tower and started rushing down the street he was on, so Naruto dove into a ally way to the right looking out from the shadows to watch the guy go by

The guy runs right past the entrance of the ally way making Narutos eyes widen at the type of forehead protector the ninja that ran past had on and one of the scrolls from Jijis office he saw one time

"_No way, that headband was from Iwa, what is an Iwa ninja doing in Konoha, besides taking that scroll from the tower_" Naruto thought exiting the ally way and started to follow the Iwa ninja down the street, the Iwa ninja turns off the main road running into a forest further down a side rode

Naruto notices that Iwa ninja just entered training ground three, Naruto didn't know why he would go though their but following anyway

"I can't let him get away with that scroll no one knows it was taken so I have to get it back" Naruto thought adding chakra to his legs to catch up to the Iwa ninja, while he thought of a plan to make sure he got the scroll back

Once Naruto exited out the back of the forest of training ground three, he saw the Iwa ninja start using chakra in the bottoms of his feet and legs getting ready to jump over the wall of Konoha when he got closer

"I have to wait for the best moment, and that is when he is already in the air, then I will Kawari myself with the scroll" Naruto thought waiting for the right moment to come

When the Iwa ninja jumped up getting closer to the top of the wall, Naruto appeared on the Iwa ninjas back making the scroll disappear out of view

Noticing the weight change on his back after Naruto appeared on his back in replace of the scroll, Naruto had no choice but to jump off the ninja and run back into the forest while picking up the scroll off the ground and attaching it to his back like his sword

The Iwa ninja got pissed at being fooled by a little kid, so he jumped back down to the ground

"Get back here you brat" The Iwa ninja shouted running back into the forest after Naruto in which they came

Naruto saw the ninja catching up to him so Naruto started to pump chakra to his legs and started to pick up speed, Naruto got faster but the Iwa ninja was still catching up to him but much more slowly now though

When Naruto shot passed a big tree close to the entrance of the forest, Naruto kawaried with a branch twenty feet away to get some distance between him and the Iwa ninja who just appeared where he was standing moments ago

"Brat I am going to kill you nice and slow for making me be here longer in this dump then I had to" the Iwa ninja said pulling out a kunai and rushing forward at Naruto, who stayed back knowing that the Iwa ninja didn't think much of him, so Naruto grabbed a kunai rapping it in an eploding tag, Naruto drew six more plain kunai to mask the exploding one, Naruto threw them at the charging Iwa ninja

"Take this you pig headed, ugly ass basterd" Naruto shouted throwing the kunai slower then he usually would to make the ninja believe that he sucked real badly

"Is this it, you suck even for an academy student you should not become a ninja if you get the chance because I'm going to kill you" the Iwa ninja said stopping and takes a step to the side to let three of the kunai pass by, while he deflected three more, he lets the last kunai stick in the ground in front of him believing it to be bad aim from the kid

"That was pathetic, Iwa genin and even Iwa academy students could take you out in one hit" Iwa ninja taunted Naruto while Naruto just looked on thinking that the guy must be really stupid

"You don't realize that I am barely trying or that I am better then I put myself out to be, I mean come on I am not retarded, but I think you are" Naruto says pointing to the kunai in front of the Iwa ninja making him look down to see an exploding tag on the kunai in front of him, his eyes widened realizing the danger he is in, he takes a step back right when the tag went off right in front of him killing him instantly

The Iwa ninjas body fell to the ground missing part of his lower body, also the burn marks were over fifty percent of the ninja's body spreading out on to the grassy area from around the body

Naruto turned away looking disgusted with how the body looked the burn marks were all over and the guts were spilling out from the body but none the less naruto picked up the scroll attaching it to his back while grabbing the shirt of the dead ninja starting to drag the body to the hokage tower, knowing the body was too heavy to carry but he had to tell Jiji about the incident that happened here

Naruto started to jog once hitting the main street of Konoha because he did not want many to see him dragging a dead body around, he caught sight of ninja going out in different directions once reaching the stairs to the hokage building, and walking up them he reached the hokages door with the dead body behind him

Before Naruto could knock on the door he spotted the secretary jump up and run out of the building after seeing him with the dead body behind him, Naruto just shrugs his shoulders turning to face the door again

Naruto knocked on the door, being told to enter he entered the office dragging the body in with him while shutting the door behind him once the sandaime spotted him and the body he jumped up and ran up to Naruto

"Are you ok Naruto" sandaime asked looking over Naruto for any injuries on Naruto from the fight he presumed

"I'm ok Jiji, the Iwa ninja didn't stand a chance he didn't realize I am better then what I was showing so he underestimated me, that's why he went boom but I didn't think he would fall for it though, not like that anyway" Naruto explained to the sandaime who looked at Naruto impressed by him because defeated a chunin, although Naruto was underestimated it still was pretty good for an academy student

"what should I do with this guy" Naruto asks the sandaime innocently pulling the body out in front of him making the sandaime call out tiger from the corner of the room to dispose of the body, tiger appeared hauling the body up then vanishing

Once the body vanished with tiger the sandaime led Naruto to a chair in front of his desk letting Naruto sit down while he walked back around his desk and sat down himself to get comfortable

"Are you ok Naruto, that type of killing looked pretty bad" the sandaime said clearly concerned for Naruto and his mental state

"Yeah, I'm fine Jiji, I had no choice but to kill him if I didn't kill him he would have killed me and got away, also he would have caught me if I tried to run he was to fast, so I thought I might as well save the scroll and take him out for the good of the village" Naruto said emotion less, cause the end result of the body looked horrible once the explosion had ended and he didn't want the sandaime to worry about him

"Ok Naruto but if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you" sandaime says to Naruto making sure Naruto understood that he is not alone making him smile

"I know Jiji you're the best" Naruto says jumping over the sandaimes desk giving him a big hug for helping him so much

After the hug Naruto got back in his chair and sat down taking the scroll of his back placing it in the sandaimes desk for him to take back

"Is this the scroll that got taken from here" sandaime asked Naruto who just nodded to the question

"Then hold up a second while I go put this back and get something for you that you will find useful" sandaime says

The sandaime got up taking the scroll that Naruto brought back with him to the back storage scroll room placing it in the room among the others while picking up another scroll that read Kage Bunshin no jutsu and walked out of the room with a smaller scroll in hand, while walking back to his desk sitting back down

"For your efforts of receiving that scroll from that Iwa ninja you are getting a B rank mission pay along with you get to learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu from this scroll here but you have to return it when you're done learning it, ok Naruto" sandaime says reaching inside his desk pulling out an envelope

"Really, I can't believe it how did you know I couldn't do regular bunshin" Naruto asks giddy with excitement to learn it

"I watch sometimes to make sure your not hurt and I found out that you had to much chakra to do a regular bunshin when you were training the one time, though I couldn't just hand you this scroll over without a reason, I got one a reason now" sandaime replied sliding a little envelope over his desk with the B rank mission money in it as well as the kage bunshin scroll on top of the envelope

Naruto reaches out and picks both up sliding them into his pocket, deciding then that he needed to stay up all night training to get kage bunshin completed soon so that he could concentrate on other things tomorrow

"Come talk to me sometimes Naruto you don't see me that much" sandaime says

Ok Jiji I promise, I will come visit once in a while" Naruto says standing up and walking to the door after being told that Jiji is going to bed so he opened the office door to leave

"Just be careful with that Jutsu Naruto, make sure you read the hole scroll in and out before you try to perform it" sandaime says shutting off the office light following Naruto down the hall to a room, in which the sandaime stepped into telling Naruto good night before shutting the door

"_I got a new jutsu I can train; I'm going to go train now_" Naruto thought walking away from the closed door heading down the stairs of the hokage building out into the streets, still seeing random ninja pass by from time to time

Naruto started to pick up speed down the road to go to the training ground fast to learn the kage bunshin he wanted to learn it so bad, but he didn't realize before it was too late and collided with someone in the street both falling down from the collision, Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the downed person realizing it to be Yugao, he put his hand out to her to help her up

"Sorry about that Yugao, I really wasn't paying any attention to where I was going" Naruto says while Yugao took his hand getting up off the ground appreciating the help up from the ground

"I remember this happening once before but this time I guess the positions have switched this time around though" Yugao says laughing lightly from what happened once again

"I guess so, you were the one who helped me up the last time but what are you doing out here this late into the night" Naruto asked Yugao

"I am out here going for a walk, would you like to join me Naruto" Yugao asked unsure

"Sure Yugao would you like to take a walk through the park then, since it gives the best view of the sky their" Naruto asks Yugao looking at her beauty realizing he was staring averted his eyes toward a building to the side away from Yugao trying to extinguish the blush that appeared on his face before she saw it

"I don't mind Naruto, it's a really nice night tonight, the full moon is out tonight" Yugao says looking up at the moon for a moment before grabbing Naruto's hand and started to lead him to the park

They were walking through the park just enjoying the night and just the night time in general because of the stars being out, after they walked around for a bit they laid in the grass to get a better view of the stars

"We are being place onto teams in a week, if we pass the graduation test though, are you ready for the test Naruto" Yugao asks

"Yeah I'm ready Yugao, I am going to pass for sure and you will to, you are one of the best students at the academy" Naruto says making Yugao blush from his complement

They both stayed quiet for a bit deciding just to relax next to each other under the stars

"Yugao I hope that we will end up being on the same team me, you and Nieo would make a really good team together" Naruto says to Yugo who turned her head towards him to answer

"we would be the best team out of them all, our skills and our friendship would make the team great" Yugao replied turning her head back again to face the shining sky

Naruto just nods to Yugao's answer staying silent thinking of a lot of things on that are on his mind one of them being Yugao herself

"Hey Naruto, um can I ask you something Naruto" Yugao asks with a blush on her face

"Sure Yugao what's up" Naruto asked tilting his head to the right to look at her

Yugao takes a couple of seconds to ask unsure if she should ask Naruto or not

"I kind of like this boy Hayate, but I am not sure of how to go about it, I mean I really like him and all, I want to tell him I like him since I have been talking to him these last two weeks" Yugao asks Naruto catching him off guard, Naruto who on the inside was in turmoil because he just found out the girl he liked has a crush on Hayate one of the people he liked out of the entire village, he isn't a bad person and he wants Yugao to be happy so he gave her a reasonable answer so he turned further towards her

"You should tell him how you feel he is a good person and won't hurt you, I knew him from two years ago, so go for it tell him how you feel when you're ready to tell him" Naruto says hurting inside from what he just said because he really likes Yugao, not showing much of these emotions on the outside because he didn't want her to worry about him

"Do you really think so Naruto, do you really think I should try I really like him and don't want to be turned down by him" Yugao says defectively lowering her head a little

"Don't worry about it Yugao-chan you are very beautiful he would have to be an idiot to turn you down so don't worry about it so much just think of the positives that could come about from it" Naruto says trying to hide his sadness, standing up having to get out of their before tears start to fall from his eyes

"Thank you Naruto" a happy Yugao says jumping up to her feet and hugging Naruto like crazy but the hug didn't last too long before Naruto pulled away from her making Yugao just stand their confused

"I got to go Yugao, I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto says running off unsure of why he felt this much pain

"see you tomorrow" Yugao says waving at him before she to left but heading home to get some sleep while Naruto ran out of the park to the front gates of Konoha and out into the forest a good distance away before leaning up against a tree sliding down into a sitting position beginning to cry, once his crying slowed don he heard a rustling coming from a couple trees and bushes further in

He started to hear laughing before he passed out

Naruto appeared in a sewer like area wondering what was going on before a Giant cage with a seal on it appeared before him, with a creature with glowing red eyes came to the bars of the cage

"You worthless flesh bag why are you crying, you are making yourself look weak and you are making me look weak" the fox like creature growled out from inside the cage

"Who are you, and what are you and how did you get in their" Naruto says to it standing up slowly feeling very intimidated by the very large creature in front of him

"I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko and you will respect me boy" Kyuubi says unleashing some of its red chakra to try and scare Naruto

Naruto though stood deviant through the ordeal of the killing intent that is being sent his way

"Where is this though and why are you trapped I thought you were killed by the Yondaime hokage" Naruto says to the Kyuubi walking closer to the cage to get a better look at the Kyuubi

"A human can't defeat me, I am a huge mass of chakra without complete form, the reason that you are here with me right now is because this is your mind the Yondaime sealed me inside that is why you have massive amounts of chakra" the Kyuubi explained

Naruto's eyes widen from this little bit of information, before taking a step back from the cage

"You're lying" Naruto shouts out childishly not wishing to think that the Kyuubi is inside of him

"It's true you little whelp, this damn seal keeps me from getting out, and if you need proof push chakra out of your body and look at your stomach once you leave here a seal shall appear" the Kyuubi says smashing into the bars to prove his point and at the same time trying to get out

"so that's why civilians and some ninja keep trying to kill me they think I am you and that your still alive" Naruto says knowing that he himself is the only one keeping the Kyuubi at bay from ripping Konoha apart but the civilians think otherwise

"I'm going to make a deal with you a couple weeks from now but first I am going to adjust your chakra coils so that it can handle my part of the deal I am going to propose a plan to you human, now get out of here so I can get to work and also to get some sleep, just don't die if you die I die so I won't let you, if you want to prove to Konoha how strong you are then get stronger maybe then even I may acknowledge you" the Kyuubi says before forcing Naruto out

Naruto woke up wondering about the deal the Kyuubi was talking about realizing he is in the same place before he passed out, so he stood up and pulled up his shirt pushing chakra out of his body while a very complex seal appeared on his stomach, mesmerized by the seal he then stopped pushing chakra into the seal while pulling his shirt back on all the way

"Look what we have here a little boy wandering the forest by himself, we should show him why he shouldn't be doing this" some guy said from a tree line fifty feet away

Naruto looked up seeing about ten guys coming out of the tree line with little daggers probably wanting to kill him

"You guys should leave before you regret your decision of coming any closer" Naruto says unsheathing his sword from out of the holster off his back getting into a half relaxed stance

"This little brat thinks he can take all of us on and win, come on boys let's show this kid who he is dealing with" one of the bandit's said while most of them started to chuckle once they were done they charged forward with the intent to kill him in cold blood

When the first three came upon him, Naruto jumped up swinging his sword beheading the first then he turned in mid air and kicked the second in the shin sending him back a bit once Naruto landed he ducked under a stab from the third coming up and plunging his sword though the thirds chest ripping it out while the second charged him from behind again making Naruto jump up and spin kicked him in the side of the head knocking that bandit out cold, after that bandit fell he spun around quickly slashing a deep gash across another making that bandit drop down dead, Naruto starts taking them down one by one showing no mercy because he knows he wouldn't get none, when the last one came up Naruto took his legs out jumping on top of the bandit plunging his sword straight down into the heart of the last of the bandit's that attacked him before jumping off walking away from the dead bodies while taking a cloth out wiping the blood off, after he was done cleaning the blade he sheathed it while beginning to run back to Konoha

Once he passed the gates of Konoha heading in he headed to training ground seven to train for awhile to get his mind off of many things right now, he entered the grounds laying his sord on the ground pulling out the Kage Bunshin scroll and began to read it

"The Kage Bunshin is a solid clone jutsu able to obtain memories for the original you can also use these clones to gain knowledge for you, but making to many of them could kill you or cause mental brain damage that can't be reversed so be careful when using it" Naruto read the scroll to himself rolling it back up when he had the hand seals memorized and began training to learn this jutsu

Four hours later Naruto could be seen standing in the middle of about one hundred copies of himself before being dispelled leaving him being the only one left in the field

"Yes, I finally learned it this will come in very handy with certain missions and my training" Naruto thought ecstatic at the possibilities of the kage bunshin

Naruto picked up his sword off the ground and making the hand seals again for the kage bunshin, twenty copies appear in front of him, they started to get in the same stance he was in now

Naruto started slashing through them one after another getting cut up a little bit himself as well, when the last kage bunshin dissipated due to being cut in half across it's torso Naruto dropped to the ground exhausted from the training that night, Naruto turned to the sky noticing the stars were starting to vanish from the sky

"The sun's starting to come up, I guess I lost track of time" Naruto softly said to himself watching the color of the sky change brightening the sky slightly

"_I will pass the test next week; I have no choice but to pass_" Nauto thought determined to pass the test

Slowly closing his eyes not realizing it was happening falling unconscious in the field peacefully, Until Kakashi found him later that day having to carry Naruto home grumbling the whole way to Naruto's apartment


	6. Chapter 6 Graduation Day

**Chapter 6- Graduation Da****y**

**(Time skip one week)**

"I hope Yugao Isn't mad at me, I haven't seen her in about a week I was trying to avoid her to get my emotions in check before I saw her again" Naruto thought contemplating this while walking down the street to the academy for the test that is being held at the academy

"I'm going to pass today" Naruto shouted out beginning to run so he could get to the academy sooner and to be the first one to arrive

When Naruto arrived at the academy he rushed right through the academy doors, he ran down the hallway stopping at a room numbered twenty seven, which has been his classroom for the last two years now he was six years old and finally becoming a ninja of the leaf

Naruto slowly opened the door to the classroom wondering on a couple of things, seeing no one in the room he walked up the aisle to the back row of seats and sat down to wait for his sensei's and class mates to arrive, so Naruto pulled out his intermediate fuuinjutsu seals book and began to read while time began to tick by

About an hour later the doors to the classroom opened up and in walked Asuhi and Matsue sensei, closing the door behind them as they walked to the desk and placed their folders down on the desk

Naruto closed his book and set it down on the desk for a bit

"Hey sensei's what took you guys so long" Naruto shouted out jokingly trying to get a rise out of them

Matsue and Asuhi turned toward the voice and caught Naruto sitting in the back ro in hi eat already

"What do you mean Naruto, we are right on time you're just really early" Matsue said smiling at the six year old who joined their class two years ago

"I thought I would get here early because it is one of the last days I will see this class" Naruto replied sadly but still happy of becoming a ninja of the leaf in about an hour when they begin the test

"We will miss you Naruto you have been one hell of a student just make sure you pass the graduation test" Asuhi sensei says to a smirking Naruto

"I will sensei, the test will be no problem I'll blow through it and before you know it I will already be a chunin" Naruto says pumping his fist in to the air with determination evident in the way Naruto said it

"well then Naruto good luck me and Asuhi are going to be the ones to give you guys that test so show us what you got" Matsue says walking to the back room to prepare for the test

Asuhi just sits down at the desk starting to complete some paperwork he had received that morning

"Asuhi sensei I am going to be using a different kind of a bunshin during the test to pass or do I have to use a regular bunshin" Naruto asked Asuhi sensei unsure

Asuhi looked up with a confused look wondering what Naruto meant

"Its fine Naruto but hat other clone techniques do you know besides the regular bunshin" Asuhi asks Naruto

"I know the kage bunshin, and I know it because when a ninja tried to steal from the hokage tower I caught him off guard and saved the scoll then the hokage let me learn that clone technique" Naruto says to a wide eyed Asuhi becasue Naruto knew an A rank Kinjutsu

"That's amazing Naruto the test should be easy for you then" Asuhi states getting back to work on his paperwork while Naruto pick up his fuuinjutsu book off the desk and began to the read the book till the rest of the class got their

After about thirty minutes of waiting students started to come into the room Naruto although reading his book was paying attention to all who came into the room until Nieo stepped into the room, Naruto waved to Nieo to come sit in the back with him, Nieo walked up the aisle to the back when he got their he sat down and Naruto patted him on the back

"Good to see you Nieo you ready to pass the graduation test today" Naruto asks curiously listening to what his friend has to say about the test

Nieo nods then he put his arm up onto the desk before speaking

"The test is going to be simple Naruto me, you and Yugao and maybe some other students in the class have had most of the requirements to pass this test for awhile now" Nieo states with much conviction already pulling out a pencil for the written part of the exam which was sure to come first

"Yeah you're right I had most of the techniques don needed to pass the test the first year in this class" Naruto says thinking about his two years he was in this class

Nieo turned to him wondering if Naruto finished the clone jutsu that he had trouble with and asked him to help with, they didn't progress much with his help either so Naruto had let it go for the time being

"So you completed the clone jutsu after all, I thought for sure it would have been impossible but I guess anything could happen when it comes to you" Nieo says putting his head on the desk tiredly from not getting enough sleep from the night before

"I never completed that technique I got a different clone technique to work so I don't need that one anymore" Naruto says happily pulling out a pencil himself and placing it on the desk in front of him

Nieo just nods and decided to fall asleep for a bit so he wouldn't be tired for the test completely and Naruto picked up his book and continued to read until after about ten minute when Nieo lifted his head up and turned to look at Naruto

"Hey Naruto why were you avoiding Yugao she seemed kind of pissed that she couldn't find out or sense you anywhere" Nieo asked Naruto who put his book back away before replying

"I wasn't avoiding her I was training this whole week, I guess I lost track of time "Naruto says while Nieo looked at Naruto not really believing what Naruto was saying

"Nice lie but really why were you avoiding Yugao, she seemed really mad on the outside but looked upset on the inside from you staying away from her" Nieo says concerned

Naruto began trying to think of an excuse to get out of this conversation but after a couple of seconds just decided to tell his friend the truth

"well, I hung out with her about a week ago and she told me she liked a boy, Yugao said his name was Hayate so I got a little upset after that and I just tried to stay away from Yugao to try and get my emotions in check" Naruto says not realizing that Yugao was standing right behind him who looked mad at first but then gained a sad look on her face

"Oh really why would you get upset if Yugao likes another guy" Nieo asked surprised by Naruto's answer to his question not really expecting the truth out of Naruto instead of another lie

"I don't really know but it's fine I would rather she be with him anyway, I got a lot of things I wouldn't want anyone to know about and also just seeing her happy that day when I told Yugao to go for it and tell him how she felt making me happy that I told her that" Naruto says still not realizing Yugao was right behind him

Nieo looked at Naruto with a tiny smile knowing that Naruto was in love with Yugao but was still too young to know what love was

Nieo looked up knowing Yugao was their the whole time, Yugao mouthed three minute which meant she would announce herself then in which Nieo nodded back in response making sure Naruto didn't see him nod to Yugao

After three minute Yugao walked forward and pulled out the chair that was on the left side of Naruto making his eyes widen not realizing Yugao walked up to them

"Hey Yugao how are you doing, I haven't seen you in awhile" Naruto asks Yugao who just sat down while she turned toward Naruto to answer him

"I'm good Naruto but why are you staying away from me, I usually could find you but this last week I couldn't" Yugao says knowing she wasn't going to get the same answer that Nieo did which mad her kind of sad

"I'm sorry Yugao, I as just really busy training and I lost track of time but I promise to make it up to you though" Naruto says trying to get Yugao to smile ho looked sad at the moment and he wanted to change that

"Really Naruto you sure that is the reason, their isn't anything else to it" Yuga asked looking at him in the eyes

"Yes, that as the main reason why, I'm sorry" Naruto replied scratching the back of his head

"I guess I as right I'm not going to be able to get the same answer out of him that Nieo got out of him" Yugao thought looking toward the front of the room for a moment before turning back to Naruto

"Ok then but you better make it up to me for making me worry" Yugao says pouting

"I ill I promise" Naruto says to Yugao ho gained a smile back leaving the sad look to disappear

Naruto, Nieo and Yugao continued to talk to each other until Nieo fell asleep leaving Yugao and Naruto to talk till Asuhi sensei stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the class while looking at them with a stack of papers in his hands

"alright class it is time for the written test, this test ill be twenty five percent of your overall grade once this test is through e will all go outside for the taijutsu and accuracy test which ill be another twenty five percent of your grade, then e ill test you in the back room to see if you have the academy three jutsu completed which ill be about fifty percent of your grade, so when I hand all these papers out only begin when I say begin" Asuhi sensei explained to them starting to hand each test out one by one and row by row

Naruto and the rest of the class began to examine the test paper they got when they were all handed out

"Begin" Asuhi sensei shouted sitting back in his seat behind his desk until the hour as up for the written portion of this test, so he got back to work on his paperwork hoping to finish within the hour before the kids finished

Naruto and Yugao flew through the test within ten minutes but Nieo only started after thirty minutes of the testing period had passed because he just woke up

He looked around the room noticing about half were already done so he turned to Naruto ho had his head don on the desk relaxing while Yugao as doodling on the back of her paper

"Why didn't you wake me up you idiot I wanted to be one of the first people done " Nieo whispered angrily to Naruto while beginning to write furiously on his test paper

"You said you were tired so I let you sleep some more I knew the test would be easy for you so I left you to sleep and as going to wake you soon" Naruto says lifting his head slowly off the desk

After a couple minutes Nieo finished his test flipping the paper over once done

"well, you could have still woke me up it would have made it easier for me" Nieo says laying his head down for a couple of minutes till the test was over

Naruto just nods seeing Nieo go back to sleep, laying his head down as well to relax till time was up and Yugao was still doodling stick figures on her paper

The testing time of an hour just finished so Asuhi sensei got up and started to collect all the papers from the students, once he was done with that he returned to the front of the class handing the papers to a random chunin ninja who left the class to grade them in silence and to see what the scores were

"Come on class it's time to head outside now for the accuracy and taijutsu test" Matsue says coming out of the back room with another chunin net to him while Asuhi walked into the back room to wait for Matsue to finish

The students all got up and started to head out back to the training ground, once they were outside they were led to a circle engraved in the ground like a ring by Matsue sensei

"I'll call you each up one by one to face off against Dain here, all you got to do to pass this test is to stay in the ring with for a minute with him to get a perfect score" Matsue says while Dain walked into the far end of the ring and got into a taijutsu stance

Matsue started to call names out one by one marking down all the kids who passed or failed this part, he wrote each one don on his clipboard, when he called Nieo up, Nieo got into the ring and lasted the minute but barely because he got pushed out of the ring a second after the minute mark had passed by

"Nieo passed" Matue says calling the net few students up, about one third of the students so far passed this part of the test while the others have failed

"Uzumaki Naruto your up net" Matsue says seeing Naruto walk into the ring and got into his stance which had his left leg out in front of him and his right leg out behind him, Naruto was crouched down like that with his left arm in front of him and his right arm facing behind him, which was the lightning fang style that he came up with when Kakahi was teaching him some things

"I am going to kick you're ass" Naruto shouts to the opposing chunin across from him with a smirk on his face

"We will see about that Naruto "Dain says trying to taunt Naruto into charging forward at him but it did not work as he planned it to

"You may begin" Matsue shouted to the two of them hearing cheers behind him from Yugao of who was screaming kick his ass and show him whose boss which got Matsue chucking

After a couple of seconds Dain realized Naruto would not make the first move so he charged forward so that he could end it quick so that Naruto could not have the time to react but he still hid quite a bit back when he came upon Naruto

Dain shot out his right fist to slam it into Naruto's face but Naruto just ducked under the punch and then he blocked the knee coming for his face, twisting his body around he brought up his right leg to kick Dain in the chin, but Dain grabbed Naruto's right ankle holding it in place but Naruto was not done, Naruto curved his body bringing up his left leg spinning in mid air to kick Dain in the side of the head it connected and sent Dain sprawling on to his back, Dain got up almost right away though after the hit

"Damn this kid is pretty good, I think he already passed this test but I will continue anyway" Dain thought charging Naruto again to take him out

Yugao and Nieo cheered when Naruto got the hit on him knowing that was a good move by Naruto but some of the students in the class still hated Naruto and thought he wasn't going to pass because of his age

Dain shot forward with a left kick coming for Naruto's right side, Naruto leaned forward into Dain's body though from the hit getting punched in the face making Naruto skid to the edge of the ring

"_I can't lose_" Naruto thought knowing he only had to stay in the ring ten more seconds to pass so Naruto shot forward changing his tactics up a bit to mess with Dain's mind

When Naruto got close he thrusted his right fist forward to hit Dain but he leaned back which Naruto wanted him to do, so Naruto ducked under the punch sent his way and leaned forward closer to Dain, who was wondering what Naruto intended to do

"I win sensei" Naruto says thrusting both arms forward and grabbed the top of Dain's pants and pulled them down making everyone stop talking with everyone's eyes widening from what just happened

Dain took to steps back his eyes widen before he a met with a punch to the gut then a kick to the face which sent Dain skidding across the ground out of the ring

Everyone just stare's at Naruto who just walked out of the ring and walked over to Yugao to stand by her, waiting for the net match to commence

"winner Uzumaki Naruto" Matsue sensei says with a sweat drop at how Naruto had won the match, Dain got up pulling his pants back on, while walking back in to the ring while all the way he kept giving Naruto a glare for what he did

"Really Naruto" Yugao asks looking at Naruto like he was crazy

"Hey a win is a win Yugao we are ninja anything we can use against someone should be used to your advantage" Naruto replied while turning to Nieo who gave him a high five for what he did to the chunin

"_At least he won, I hope I get placed on the same team as him and Nieo_" Yugao thought looking at Naruto and Neio happily

"Uzuki Yugao it's your turn" Matsue says seeing Yugao alk slowly to the ring while getting into her taijutsu stance the Izumi stance which it was a part of her clan, Dain and Yugao both charged forth clashing back and forth for most of the minute making Yugao pass the taijutsu test

"You pass Yugao, now we are moving on to the accuracy portion of the test please follow me to the target" Matsue announced walking to the target while the students followed him, once their he turned to them and handed each student five kunai and five shuriken to hit the targets with

Matsue called mostly everyone up he then started to look down the list on his clipboard at who were the highest scorers in these test so far, he saw that Yugao, Nieo, Naruto and Kensi were top so far

"Next Uzumaki Naruto" Matsue says watching Naruto get in line with the target

"_This is so easy_" Naruto thought

"Haha, Naruto probably is going to miss he probably has bad aim, that's why he didn't throw any yet" a random student said laughing at Naruto

"_Let's see you laugh after this_" Naruto thought pissed taking one kunai and aimed it for the target letting the kunai go earlier then it was suppoed to making it fly right by the student's head making the student stop laughing realizing the danger he is in

"Whoops I missed" Naruto says with a smirk picking up another kunai and about to throw it at the kid again

"Let it go Naruto or you will fail this part of the test" Matsue said although he was smiling at what Naruto did

Naruto grumbled but turned back to the target none the less and began to throw his kunai and shuriken gaining him both perfect on the accuracy test

Naruto walked back to Nieo and Yugao with a mile on his face as they congratulated him

When Yugao's turn came up she got a perfect score on both kunai and shuriken, making Nieo, Naruto and herself the only one's to get a perfect on this part of the test beside Kensi

"Good job Yugao I knew you could do it" Naruto said happily with a blush on his face though Yugao could tell that he was holding back some pain from before, when she asked him about Hayate

"Thanks Naruto that means a lot" Yugao says smiling slightly with thoughts going threw her mind like crazy about Naruto

All the students turned to Matsue waiting for him to explain on what to do next

"Now everyone since the accuracy test is over everyone head back inside to the classroom to prepare for the next segment of the test which, I'll call you into the back room one by one once we are ready to begin" Matsue says leaving in a swirl of leaves to let them walk back to class on their on

"Finally the jutsu portion, it's one of my favorite parts of being a ninja besides kenjutsu, but they don't have a test for that" Naruto says to Nieo and Yugao who nods to his statement while all three walked into the classroom and sat in their seats in the back row of the room

Kensi walked up the aisle to them with a smirk on his face, he leans over the desk Yugao was at once reaching their back row

"Hey cutie you need to give me a kiss for good luck, I think a kiss from you would help me out quite a bit" Kensi says to Yugao cupping her chin starting to bring Yugao's head closer to him while Naruto's and Nieo's eyes widened from this

"No thanks" Yugao says pulling back away from Kensi who brought his other hand forward trying to grope Yugao

"_I'm going to kill him_" Yugao thought about to bring her arm up to slam Kensi in the face for what he is trying to do, while this encounter is going on people were already being called into the back room but they didn't notice

Naruto's hand shot forward and gripped Kensi's wrist making Yugao's and Keni's eyes widen before Kensi was thrown across the room into the far wall making Kensi smash his head off the brick part of the wall passing out from the hit to the head

"_I'm going to kill him_" Naruto thought murderously getting up all the way and started to trek forward to the fallen Kensi but before he got far Yugao got up and put a hand on Naruto's arm making him stop and turn his head slightly to look at Yugao

"Please stop Naruto, just let it go it's over but thank you for sticking up for me" Yugao says smiling

"Ok' I'll stop but if he does it again I won't stop till he ends up in the hospital" Naruto says to Yugao

"That's fine Naruto but you wouldn't get the chance he would be there from me sending him there before you got the chance to send him their yourself" Yugao replied taking her hand off Naruto's arm

The graduation test room door opened and Nieo strolled out with a smile on his face up to Naruto and Yugao

"I passed guys, I was right also this test is easy so if you don't pass I'll kick your asses really hard" Nieo says jokingly

"Naruto Uzumaki it's your turn now" Matsue said leading Naruto into the back room while Yugao sat back down and started to fidget in her seat hoping that Naruto passes this test

"Don't worry Yugao Naruto will be fine he will pass the test for sure" Nieo says sitting down next to her to comfort her

**(Naruto)**

When Naruto entered the room he was told to tand in front of the long desk in theroom until they told him to begin the test

"Ok Naruto kawari with something in the room" Matsue says too Naruto, he made the hand seals vanishing from his spot and appearing in Asuhis seat, where Asuhi landed in Naruto's spot but not up right but landing on his head hitting the floor pretty hard

Asuhi stood up and grabbed Naruto from his seat and placed him back on to the floor while sitting back down himself

"well, then Naruto do a henge for us" Matsue says laughing at what happened to Asuhi

Naruto smiled with and evil grin before performing the hand seals for henge, the whole area was then engulfed in white smoke completely blocking everyone's view in the room

When the smoke cleared the whole room was mostly filled by a giant orange furred fox, everyone's eyes widened in the room realizing that this was the kyuubi no Yoko, they all shot up out of their seats and grabbed a kunai out leaning up against the back wall scarred for their lives but willing to give their lives up to protect Konoha

"I'm going to roast you guys to a crisp" the giant kyuubified henge says sounding just like the demon fox while the fox brought its mouth right into the face of Dain of who which was in the room with Asuhi and Matsue, and one of the kyuubi's paws was up against Asuhi as the other paw pushed against another random chunin making them scarred beyond belief with sweat rolling off their foreheads before the room was once again covered in smoke before they heard laughing coming from Naruto of which was standing in the center of the room

"You should have seen your faces, so did I pass the henge part" Naruto asks laughing while stepping out of the smoke the big henge caused

Asuhi jumped forward and smacked Naruto upside the head for doing what he did

"Ow, what was that for" Naruto shouted

"That was for scaring us half to death thinking that the kyuubi was attacking" Asuhi said walking back to his desk and sat down, the other chunin did the same although giving a glare to Naruto now

"Last part of the test Naruto make three viable clone and no more surprises Naruto" Matsue says shaking his head

Naruto jut nod but perform the hand eal for kage bunhin no jutu a ten olid clone appeared net to him hocking everyone again but not Auhi enei

Matsue got up and walked around the desk and put his hand on a shoulder of one of the clones but he also noticed Asuhi wasn't as surprised as he was

"Why you are not shocked Asuhi" Matsue asks watching Naruto dispel the clones

"He asked me if he could do those type of clones instead of regular clones so I let him" Asuhi replied while Matsue walked back to his seat and sat down again reaching into his desk pulling out a black headband

"Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto you are now a genin of the hidden leaf village serve us proudly" Matsue announced to Naruto who shot forward and grabbed the head band out of his hand while tying it to his forehead

"can you call Yugao back for us Naruto it's her turn now" Asuhi asks

Naruto nods to him and runs out of the testing room back to the classroom to announce that he passed, hen Naruto entered the classroom most eyes in the room who were still their turned toward him

"I passed" Naruto shouted running in and ran right up to Nieo giving him a hug who returned it then Naruto turned to Yugao and gave her a big hug as well which she returned, holding the hug longer then they thought they would when Naruto realized he was still hugging her, Yugao also realized this blushing crimson, Naruto pulled back with a blush on his face as well for what he did

"Hehe, sorry Yugao I got really excited" Naruto says scratching the back of his head

"It's ok Naruto I didn't mind that you hugged me" Yugao says looking away slightly with a light blush still adorning her cheeks

"Ok then but it's your turn no Yugao they told me to tell you to head on in" Naruto said to Yugao, while she runs out of the room into the testing room to become a ninja

"You probably stole it you wannabe, you couldn't have passed" keni says walking up to Naruto with a sneer on his face, Nieo just stood there to see what happens so that he could help Naruto if he needed it

"Me a wannabe, heh then what does that make you, I mean I threw you into that brick wall over there and you didn't get back up so that means your weaker than me so I wouldn't go about putting nonsense about" Naruto says taunting Kensi who jumped forward at Naruto throwing a right fist out to hit the blond in the mouth Naruto caught the punch aimed for him, sending a punch of his own into Kensi's gut doubling him over before punching Kensi in the mouth, picking him up and threw him into a seat to wait for their sensei's to finish up the testing

"No just sit there and be a good boy till Asuhi and Matsue sensei to come in after they finish testing" Naruto says sitting down in his seat, Nieo sat don beside him both with a grin on their face

About two minutes later Yugao walked back into the room with a Hai-ate on her forehead, she sat don net to Naruto and Nieo

They both congratulated her on the feat of passing the graduation test

"so all of us passed this is great, e may have a chance of us being on the same team together" Naruto says to them in which they both agreed they continued to talk until Matsue and Asuhi walked in the door and stood in front of the class

"No everyone, this is here your journey begins as a ninja, your career starts no, go make a name for yourself and become the best ninja you can be, meet back here tomorrow at eight o clock to meet your team mates and sensei" Asuhi and Matsue says to the class together both vanishing in a swirl of leave together after the speech as given, Kensi as the first to leave because he needed to go get checked at the hospital for injuries

Naruto got up along with Yugao and Nieo, continuing to talk as they walked don the hallway and exiting out the building on to the street

"I guess I ill see you guys tomorrow, Ja ne" Nieo says running off

"I got to go to Naruto but I'll see you tomorrow" Yugao says giving Naruto a hug who hugged back, Yugao pulled back out of the hug with a blush on her face rushing off down the street as Nieo did before

Naruto continued to walk down the street until he heard his name being called he turned and saw Hayate jogging up to him

"Hey Naruto ho have you been" Hayate asks Naruto

"I have been good Hayate, I just became a genin a little bit ago" Naruto says making Hayate's eyes widen seeing Naruto's headband on his forehead

"So your only six and already a genin, damn you got me beat you probably tied with Kakashi's and Itachi's graduation record at the academy" Hayate says to Naruto

"Really" Naruto asks more excited than ever, while Hayate chuckles and nods at Naruto's antics

"I say e go celebrate you becoming a genin, then ho about some ramen I haven't had it in awhile" Hayate says

Naruto grabs on to his hand and begin to drag Hayate don the street to the ramen stand, once their they flipped open the flap and sat don net to each other so they could eat and talk at the same time

"Hey Naruto ho have you been I haven't seen you in awhile, you did not come here for a eek" Ayame says with a stern look

"I'm sorry Ayame nee-chan I have been really busy but I would like three bowels of ramen please" Naruto asks Ayame ho nodded and got to work on his and Hayate's order which he ordered only one bowel of chicken ramen for himself

"So Naruto ho is all in your class" Hayate asks as he takes a bit of his ramen

"Well, the one's I really talk to in class are Nieo and Yugao, they're the only ones I can really stand" Naruto replies making Hayate cough on his food a little from the mention of Yugao's name

"Did Yugao-chan and Nieo pass as ell" Hayate asks Naruto ho did not miss the chan suffix from Hayate

"Yeah they both passed but why do you call her Yugao-chan, do you like her" Naruto asks teasing Hayate ho gained a blush from the comment

"I guess you can say that, but I have only known Yugao for two weeks so far I can't just come out and say it to her" Hayate asys to Naruto unsure of what to do

"so he likes Yugao back, I guess I can help them get together even though I like Yugao a lot bit I know she likes Hayate so won't get in the way, I just want Yugao to be happy" Naruto thought taking a couple bits of his ramen

"You should tell her Hayate how you feel about her because she likes you to, she told me that she likes you awhile back because e are really good friends" Naruto says patting Hayate on the back hiding his pain he was feeling

Ok, I will tell her then when I see Yugao again, Thanks Naruto" Hayate says waving to Naruto leaving the ramen stand and heading home because it was getting late

Naruto stayed and finished up his ramen while having a long conversation with Ayame who was happy that Naruto came for ramen today

Naruto got off his stool dropping money on the counter and turned to leave

"see you Naruto-kun, you better come by sooner this time" Ayame shouts to Naruto as he exited the ramen stand while waving back at Ayame to show that he had heard

"I will Ayame nee-chan" Naruto shouted back making Ayame smile, while continuing to walk down the main rode

Naruto looked up towards the sky seeing the stars out

"I wish you liked me Yugao-chan, maybe I still have a chance but I don't know" Naruto thought looking up at the stars


	7. Chapter 7 Genin Test

**Chapter 7- Genin Test**

Naruto just entered into the Academy door heading to room twenty seven, he was supossed to meet his team mates and sensei today and begin his life as a ninja

He continued down the hall until reaching the door he was supossed to enter and meet his team, Naruto was very nervous he was hoping to get people he liked on his team but he probably wouldn't, it all depended on what the hokage thought of the team placements

"I hope I get at least Yugao or Nieo on my team that would be great" Naruto thought opening the door to the classroom and entering closing the door behind him, after he shut the door he looked around the room noticing no one was their yet besides Asuhi sensei he looked at him and noded in understanding knowing Naruto would be their early

Naruto shruged his shoulders not really caring no one was here yet he thought it a good thing because he got some peace and quiet before being placed on a team

Naruto turned and started walking up the aisle before he turned around hearing Asuhi call him

"Hey Naruto are you ready to find out what team you are on today"Asuhi asked Naruto from his desk looking over the team papers not telling Naruto anything about it

"I'm ready Asuhi sensei but I hope I get people I like on my team and not anyone from the class that don't really like me, it would make being on the team so much easier if that is to happen" Naruto says looking at Asuhi wondering why Asuhi asked him that

Asuhi sees the look Naruto was giving him so he decided to to explain the reason behind his question

"I only wanted to know because I know that you want to be paired up with Yugao and Nieo but there is a slight chance of that happening Naruto and you know this" Asuhi says smirking already well aware that Naruto would like the team placement from the list he just looked at of the teams

"I know sensei but I can only hope for the best to come of it" Naruto says smiling before turning and walking up the asile to his seat pulling the seat out and sitting down in it to get comfortable because he still had ten mintues before anyone started to come in

"That you can Naruto, you might be put on their team yet so don't think of the negatives yet only the positives" Asuhi says before getting back to doing his papperork for the day seeing Naruto out of the corner of his eye lay his head down on his desk

"I wish I could do that right now but I got all this papperwork to finish" Asuhi thought sighing from having to much work and from not getting some time to relax at all really

Naruto layed his head down on his desk falling asleep not realizing students were starting to come in through the door, Naruto stayed asleep untill Nieo walked in and up the asile sitting in the seat next to Naruto but seeing that Naruto was asleep he decided to wake him up, Nieo lifted his arm up and slammed it into the side of Naruto's head just hard enough to wake the blond up but he did not expect the punch that came his way sending him into the wall behind him knocking the wind out of him

Naruto turned to Nieo who was still on the ground against the wall Naruto did not really look fazed by the hit that Nieo had got on him but he looked pissed from being woken up already

"why the heck did you hit me Nieo I was trying to sleep but you had to go and wake me" Naruto says grumbling watching Nieo lift himself off the ground returning to the seat beside Naruto knowing never to wake Naruto up again like that

I thought to wake you because the teams should be getting called soon so that's why I woke you up" Nieo eplained himself so Naruto would stop being mad at him for trying to hit him, Naruto ignored Nieo for a couple seconds before replying

"Ok, then I don't mind that you woke me up but where is Yugao she usually is never late to class but why is she late now" Naruto asked Nieo who looked unsure as well as Naruto was

" I don't know Naruto maybe she is getting some things prepared for the team and herself just to be completely ready for what ever our sensei throws at us today" Nieo says to Naruto who gained a thoughtful look on his face thinking that maybe that was it

"still though she is dedicated to being a ninja being late for her is unlike her" Naruto says looking to the front of the classroom for any signs of Yugao before he resumed talking to Nieo, they continued talking for a bit before Asuhi stood up and walked to the front of the classroom with a couple of papers in his hand so the rest of the class turned towards him waiting for him to talk to them

"Ok class listen up I will now tell you the team placements for all of you guys, so listen up" Asuhi sensei says to the class looking around the class to see if everyone was paying attention to him and he noticed Naruto was looking from him to the door then back again to him but he payed it no mind for now because he has to tell the class the teams first

"The teams are as follows, team three is…now team ten is Naruto Uzumaki, Yugao Uzuki and Nieo Terumi" Asuhi sensei says making Naruto smile and jump up pumping his fist into the air to celebrate, when he sat back down calm again he gave Nieo a high five ecited for being on a team with Nieo and Yugao

"Your Jonin sensei will be Ibiki Morino, now that all teams were called please wait here patiently for your team sensei to come" Asuhi sensei eplaining to the class but right when he finished the door of the classroom opened up revealing Yugao walking in with a smile on her face with the door shutting behind her

Narutos eyes widen seeing Yugao come in this late he was going to ask her why she was late when she comes and sits down, Yugao turns to Asuhi sensei to eplain herself of being late

"sorry I was late Asuhi sensei I had to get some things for my team meeting" Yugao says to Asuhi while looking at all the people in the classroom

"It's ok Yugao just go sit down" Asuhi says walking to his desk getting his folders and walked out the door to leave the kids to themselves to wait for their teams, once Asuhi left the room Yugao walked up the asile and sat down right beside Naruto turning to him in the process

"Hey Naruto sorry I was late today but could you tell me what team I am on" Yugao asks him seeing Naruto and Nieo both smileing happily knowing that Yugao is going to be ecited about being on the same team as them

"Me, you and Nieo are on the same team together isn't this great Yugao but I really don't know who our Jonin sensei is, his name is Ibiki Morino" Naruto says to Yugao telling her what she wanted to know for the last year of the academy making her happy jumping up hugging both Nieo and Naruto before sitting back down in her seat

"I can't believe it we are so lucky I just hope our jonin sensei is a good teacher and not some lazy ass" Yugao says to Naruto noticing their team and one other team were the only ones left in the room

"I wonder when our sensei is going to get here I want to begin already but we can't till our sensei gets here" Naruto says looking depressed because he wanted to begin already

After ten minutes of waiting they looked to the front of the room seeing the whole area fill up with smoke before being blown away revealing a guy standing their with a grin on his face

"Team ten you are with me, meet me on the roof in ten minutes or your training is going to be torture till you become chunin but that might happen anyway but if your not their then it will be worse then you could imagine" Ibiki eplained to them vanishing in a swirl of leaves to go to the roof to wait for the team to get their

Naruto, Yugao and Nieo all shot up out of their seats rushing out of the classroom running down the hall and up the roof stairs opening the door to the roof appearing on the roof in only five minutes not wanting to be put through torture that their jonin sensei was talking about for them, they walked up to Ibiki seeing him waiting for them on the ledge of the roof, when they walked up to him Ibiki stood up from the ledge

"I see you guys made it in time how about we get started now by introducing our selfs to each other I will go first to show you how it's to done" Ibiki says watching them sit down in front of him

"_Our sensei sure looks wierd I hope he doesn't go threw with what he said earlier_" Naruto thought looking at Ibiki, while the same type of thoughts were going threw the others minds as well

"My name is Ibiki Morino I am your jonin sensei I have no likes besides torturing people and I have many dislikes my major dislike is when brats complain, my only hobby is working for the village and I already fufilled my dream so I decided to take on a team that's why I am here, now blondy you go net" Ibiki stated to them who looked at him like he was crazy making him grin but they had no choice but to comply with him

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like kenjutsu and my friends, my dislikes are people who hit on Yugao or mess with her, I also dislike people who don't take me seriously, my only hobby is getting stronger really and my dream is to be the best ninja around ever to be seen" Naruto says to which Ibiki smiled at the kids determination

Ibiki montioned for Nieo to go net once Naruto finished giving his introduction to them

"I am Nieo Terumi, my likes revolve around me becoming a hunter ninja, that is also my main goal to achieve in life, my likes are training to get better and hanging out with Yugao and Naruto, I dislike the same things Naruto does so I have no need to eplain myself their" Nieo says making Ibki grin bigger from knowing that this team is going to go far, he motioned to Yugao to go

"I'm Yugao Uzuki, my likes are kenjutsu and my family, I dislike when people think women are weaker then men which is not true and I also dislike getting hit on by people I have no feelings for, my goal is to join anbu in a couple years so that I can protect Konoha and get harder training" Yugao responds showing Ibiki that he had an assault unit under his teachings which he was quite alright with

Ibiki turned around alking on to the ledge of the roof with team ten just staring at him wondering what the guy was going to do net before Ibiki turned his head slightly to them with an evil look to him

"Team ten meet me in front of training ground forty four in twenty mintues or the test I'm going to give you will be upped to incredible levels" Ibiki says to them before vanishing in a swirl of leaves

Naruto turned to face Yugao and Nieo with a confused look

"I guess we should follow him or he will make our life on this team missable I can just see it happening with how sensei looked when saying that he would make our training like being tortured" Yugao says while getting up along with Naruto and Nieo

They started to jump from roof to roof going to their destination although they did not know were to go so it gave Ibiki enough time to set up his plan before his team got their and take his test

About two hours later team ten entered a clearing before a huge forest, they walked up to the entrance of the forest stopping in their tracks to look at how big the forest was to them

"why did sensei tell us to meet him here in front of this forest and especially without telling us were to go in the process it was a pain finding this place we were asking around for an hour and a half" Naruto says to them

"I don't know Naruto but there must be a reason why he wanted us to come and meet him here" Yugao replies to Naruto who turned to her in understanding

"Ok but I never did ask why were you late to the team meeting Yugao, we were worried about you because you were never late before" Naruto asks Yugao seeing her turn her head away not wanting to talk about it

"I'll tell you another time Naruto just not now ok, I just don't want to talk about it yet" Yugao says to Naruto who just noded not wanting to pester anything out of Yugao not wanting to hurt her in anyway

"stop talking, sensei is walking this way" Nieo says making them all turn to the forest seeing Ibiki walk out of it looking like he was ready for something, he walked up to them, when he spotted them he stopped in front of them when he got near them

" why did you ask us to come here sensei, especially to a place like this" Naruto asks Ibiki while Ibiki's smirk only got bigger

"The reason I wanted to meet you guys here is because I am going to test you guys in the forest behind me, the test will be you running into the forest behind me while I chase you guys trying to catch all of you before midnight, your goal is to not get caught until then use everything at your disposal to keep me from catching you because if I get you them you fail this test and will be sent back to the academy" Ibiki eplains to them seeing their eyes widen from this information that they got

"Are you serious there is no way we are going to pass you are a jonin and we are only genin how are we supposed to last against you" Nieo says to Ibiki while Naruto and Yugao could only nod in agreement to stunned from what he said to ask anything

"There is a way you just got to find it, there is always a way to suceed against a sronger opponent, you pass this test then you will be my new genin team and you will start getting missions if you complete this so go now into the forest you got about thrity minutes before I come in the forest after you so no holding back you will regret it" Ibiki says stepping aside for them to pass by him to go into the forest

"so all we got to do is servive until midnight in the forest that doesn't sound so bad" Naruto says walking forward into the forest with Yugao and Nieo following close behind him not really sure if it will be as easy as Naruto thinks it will be

"_There are things in the forest as well besides me so you better watch yourselfs because I won't be the only thing hunting you in this forest"_ Ibiki thought before vanishing in a swirl of leaves

Once Naruto and team ten entered the forest they had no chocie but to run for their lives for a good five minutes to lose the giant tiger that was on their tail right when they entered the forest

The tiger had jumped at them making Naruto duck underneath the tiger's jump pulling out a kunai and slicing open the tiger's stomach killing the tiger instantly before about another ten tigers appeared out of the foliage and charged them making them jump into the trees as fast as they could and then started to jump from branch to branch to get them away from the pack of hungry tigers before landing in a small clearing in the forest

"we were almost tiger food and we only just entered the forest what the hell else could be in this forest" Naruto asks them while looking around making sure that they had lost the tigers before sitting down along with the team to discuss what to do now

"so what is the plan of attack against sensei because we will need a pretty good one against him to survive till midnight" Nieo says to them

" I guess the plan should be dodge and stay away from him till midnight but we all know that isn't going to last, especially with all the animals in the forest after us to eat us for dinner, so I believe me and Nieo will set up traps all over in random spots to slow him down and when he comes we just keep running, if he catches up to us he said he had to catch all of us before midnight so I believe one of us will hold him up or slow him down so that the others can get away, is this plan ok with you guys" Yugao says looking from Naruto to Nieo for their approval of this plan

"I think that plan is good but I think we should stay hidden inside a hollow tree and put traps around the tree at a safe distance from it so if he finds the area we are hiding in we could get away without harming ourselfs in our own traps, also I will make around two hundred clones of us in groups of three and send them off in different directions so we can distract Ibiki for a good portion of the test if he finds us after that then we will go with Yugaos plan and run with one of us to distract him because if he doesn't get the whole team then the test would not be over yet" Naruto eplains his idea to add on to what Yugao had planned they both agreed that Naruto added a valid part to the whole plan

They got up with Naruto forming the hand signs for the kage bunshin no jutsu making the little clearing and part of the forest around the clearing fill up with about two hundred shadow clones before they left in different directions pairing up in groups of three to distract Ibiki for awhile

"OK let's go we are going to give him a run for his money let's show him what we got" Nieo says before he and Yugao jumped up into the tree's around the little clearing starting to set up traps for Ibiki if he got their before midnight, Naruto performed kage bunshin again with ten clones appearing in front of him

"stay guard around the clearing from a little distance but stay hidden in the foliage" Naruto told the clones which all noded and ran off into the forest different ways to set up a perimiter around the area to hold off Ibiki before one of them had to if they were found here, Naruto himself walked around the clearing setting up wire traps, kunai traps and eplosive traps a safe distance around the hollow tree to give them cover

Yugao and Nieo jumped back down in front of Naruto nodding their heads to show that their job was complete before Naruto handed each of them ten eplosive tags that he made to use for a quick escape, they thanked him before all three entered the hollow tree to stay hidden for now

**(Ibiki)**

Ibiki looked up at the sun realizing it was time to begin the test so he got up from his sitting position off the ground and shot off into the forest from the tower that was in the center of the forest, he entered the forest on ground level and kept running until he spotted movement coming from behind a couple of trees to his right about fifteen meters away from him so he pulled out a kunai and thew it at the moving figures in which they shot out of the tree line at him while dodging the kunai he threw

"I didn't think you guys woould go for a frontal assault I thought you were smarter then that" Ibiki says hitting Nieo in the face before it dispelled in a puff of smoke making Ibiki's eyes widen before taking out the other two with a kick to the head and a kunai embedded in the other

"They know I'm coming for them now that was a smart idea, they know were I came in at and probably know which way I'm going if they made more clones throughout the forest

He smiled at finally having a genin team that thought about what to do before doing something stupid it made him ecited for what was to come of this he hoped they passed this test

Ibiki turned right and shot in the direction the clones came from but he knew that this probably would not lead him to were they were but it would lead him to more clones which could help him in this situation of not knowing where team ten was hiding at

After about five hours of Ibiki relentlessly searching through the forest of death killing clones after more clones he came on a single clone in a bush which probably did not know that he was their, Ibiki jumped down from the branch he was on stabbing the clone in the head from behind to make sure the clone did not see him coming

"Only one clone this time I must be getting close usually if they only have one clone in an area there are more nearby sorta like a set perimiter around an area, I think I will kill all the clones before going after them I can sense three chakra signals in that clearing up ahead and a couple around the area telling me the real ones are in that clearing using these clones as guards and the ones from before as distractions, heh smart kids they pass but I'm not done testing them yet" Ibikit thought before he started to head around the whole perimiter killing clone after clone until he killed the last one with a kunai to the chest

"They probably got something set up waiting for me to come, I better go great them" Ibiki thought turning toward the clearing in the distance pulling out another kunai putting the second one in his left hand charging forward and then stopping about ten feet from the clearing just enough to give him a view of the whole area

**(Team Ten)**

"He is going to be showing up pretty soon the clones that I have set up around the area are being destroyed one by one he knows we are here but wants to take them out first" Naruto says unsheathing his sword in the hollowed out tree they were in

Yugao and Nieo followed suit pulling out a kunai each to prepare for Ibiki to attack which was enevitable to happen

"I should have brought my sword today to the academy it would have really helped me now in this situation but I guess I have to make due with this kunai" Yugao thought staring down at the kunai she held in her hand before looking out into the grass clearing to see if their was any movement in the trees like Naruto and Nieo were doing before they both spotted their sensei jump down into the clearing slowly walking towards them not knowing the traps that were waiting for him

"sensei knows we are here there is no reason to stay in here any longer it would only make it harder on us if we were to be caught in here if our traps don't work on sensei" Naruto says standing up along with Nieo and Yugao eiting the hollow tree into the clearing but not to far out so not to set off the traps they had set around the clearing

Ibiki looks up seeing team ten come out from in the hollow tree

"That was a good idea because when I get passed these traps they set up for me they can still get away before I get to them without them being trapped in the tree" Ibiki thought running forward ,his legs in the process cutting multiple trip and sensor wires but he kept on running at them deflecting kunai from all directions and ducked under a log set with eplosives but it didn't slow him down and team ten realized this

"Crap the traps didn't work what should we do now I mean we have to get away from him and last another four hours which then it will be midnight" Nieo says whispering to them not knowing what to do seeing Ibiki getting closer by the second

Naruto went threw hand signs activating the seals around the area, the whole field lit up with a blinding white light

"Let's get out of here, and good work Naruto" Yugao says as they shot into the trees to get away from Ibiki who stopped in his tracks when the area lit up in white blinding him for the moment

"what was that, that was a good distraction" Nieo asked Naruto who looked back for a second before turning to Nieo as they continued jumping from branch to branch heading in a random direction to get away and think of another plan before they were found by their sensei again

"They were blinding seals sorta like a flash bang but it will also make him immobile for awhile giving us time to think of a new plan" Naruto says to them as they continued their treck through the forest, after a bit of traveling in the forest they came to a tower in a large clearing stopping in the field before the tower trying to find a way into the tower without alerting anyone

"Over their I see a door come on" Yugao says rushing across the clearing to a door that was to the right side of the tower, the door was locked so they set two explosive tags on the door stepping thirty feet away before detonating the tags sending the the door flying off it's hindges

"I think we only needed one tag for the job" Naruto says sweat droping by how much damage the two tags did to the door before all three entered threw the door going into the tower, they walked through a core door and down a pretty long hallway coming to a big room with an arena in the center of the big room

"what would an arena be doing out here in a tower in the middle of this training ground for" Yugao asked out loud to herself not really epecting an answer back but when they entered on to the arena floor another door opened to the right side making them turn their heads in that direction quickly to make sure Ibiki wasn't their already but the lights went out before they could get a good view of the person entering through the door

They then heard a voice coming from behind them

"Took you guys a long time to get here, now this is were the fun begins" the voice said behind them but they remembered the voice it was Ibiki's voice they didn't know how he got their so fast but they didn't care they got into defensive stances in a circle while the lights flickered back on, they all looked ahead seeing Ibiki standing their with a smirk on his face

"How did you get here so quickly those seals should have kept you their for about two minutes but then it still would take you awhile to get here" Naruto shouted at Ibiki who started to walk closer to them making them start taking steps back away from him

"That was only a clone like your shadow clones I have been here in the control room watching all of what you were doing from cameras spread throughout the forest so when you came into this tower here I came to greet you like the sensei I am" Ibiki says to them

"so you fooled us this whole time making us believe you were after us when actually you were here leading us here with that clone of yours" Yugao says getting slightly pissed because she didn't see it coming at all

"Hahaha, I guess I did but I am not a jonin for nothing the bad thing for you guys is the test isn't over yet so here I come" Ibiki says charging forward at them swining down an anbu issued sword at them making them jump back a bit before Nieo started to make hand signs

"Katon Phoneix Flower Jutsu" Nieo says producing four meidum sized fire balls sending them at Ibiki making him sink into the ground to get away from the attack that was ment to kill him but they hit the wall burning them quite a bit

They started to look around for him realizing that their sensei was no were in the room to be found they thought he left until hands shot out of the ground pulling Nieo up to his neck in the ground but Yugao and Naruto jumped back dodging the hands that came up at them, three Ibiki's jumped out of the ground in front of Nieo who was still in the ground to begin attacking Yugao and Naruto

"You two are next" Ibiki stated charging forward with only two clones while the other clone dispelled in a cloud of smoke needing only two clones now to win

"shit we got to move" Naruto shouted to Yugao who both jumped back while Naruto made the hand signs for kage bunshin no jutsu filling the whole arena with about three hundred Yugao and Naruto clones but they started to get destroyed left and right by Ibiki he turned around after killing another clone seeing Nieo was dug out of the ground and was standing net to Yugao and Naruto again waiting for Ibki to attack them again

"_we got to win if we lose we are being sent back to the academy for sure that is what he said"_ Yugao thought running forward with a kunai in her right hand in a frontal grip and the kunai in her left hand in a reverse grip, Yugao jumped over a swing from Ibiki as Naruto shot forward under her and swung his sword up taking out one of the clones while Yugao twisted her body in mid air slamming her foot into the face of the other clone but after that clone had vanished Ibiki grabbed her ankle while he kicked Naruto in the face as he tried to cut him in half sending him into the wall of the arena before he chucked Yugao into the ground slamming her pretty hard into the ground, Nieo appeared behind him when he slammed Yugao into the ground Nieo shot forward bringing his arm forward to knock Ibiki out of the way so he could save Yugao but right before his fist hit an elbow found it's way into his gut knocking him out in the process,Ibiki picked up Nieo by the shirt while looking around the arena at Naruto and Yugao

"You guys did really good I didn't think that a team would be this good I was intent on failing you guys but I'm changing my mind now" Ibiki thought to himself as he picked up Yugao and Naruto as well walking out of the tower before then vanishing in a swirl of leaves appearing at the entrance to the forest, he then tied team ten up dropping them on the ground, while he sat down himself to wait for them to wake up but he had a plan for when they woke up

About a half hour later they woke up to about ten Ibiki's standing around them

"It's time for another beating are you ready for it little brats" Ibiki said angrily for intimidation effect but chuckling inside his mind at the faces they were making, one of his clones then vanished leaving smoke behind making Ibiki's eyes widen not knowing what was going on before turning his head back to team ten seeing that Naruto was no longer their just some smoke

"A shadow clone I didn't think he could fool me but I guess he pulled a fast one on me" Ibiki thought chucking to himself letting Naruto take out the other eight clones of himself before he caught a fist aimed for his face before pulling it forward throwing Naruto out into the field, but not realizing before it was too late Yugao and Nieo jumped up after a Naruto clone untied them they jumped back to Naruto helping him up before they turned to Ibiki and got back in their stances prepared incase of another attack before they dropped their stances hearing Ibiki start breaking down laughing

"why are you laughing at us, we are going to kick your ass" Naruto shouted about to charge forward but Yugao put her arm in front of Naruto to stop him from doing something so reckless

"Don't Naruto we have to stick together to pass this test, he is a jonin after all even if we can't win we are still going to give him one hell of fight" Yugao says to Naruto calming him down a bit

"how are we supposed to go about this though he beat us everytime so far, but we still got to try again we can't give up" Nieo says pulling out about three kunai rapping each with an eplosive note before launching them forward making Ibki stop laughing, the kunai hit in front of Ibiki going off leaving the whole area covered in smoke, once the smoke cleared they walked forward to see if they got him but right when they got near the area a hand touched Naruto's shoulder and Nieo's shoulder from behind making their eyes widen

"You guys almost had me their but guess what, times up" Ibiki said chuckling seeing the downed faces before him before he took a couple steps back from them to tell them the good news

"I guess we failed then siince we didn't make it to midnight" Yugao says to Ibiki making Naruto and Nieo depressed because they didn't make it to midnight they only made it till eleven thirty they were so close

Naruto shot forward intent to take Ibiki down but Ibiki grabbed him by the arms subdueing Naruto in the process

"Now Naruto I didn't even say if you passed or failed yet I was about to get to it before you attacked me, you guys pass alright you're the only genin team to give me any type of challenge so no doubt I'm passing team ten" Ibiki says releasing the grip on Naruto's arm letting him walk back to Yugao and Nieo

"Yes, we pass I can't believe it I am finally a ninja" Naruto shouted running up to Yugao and Nieo giving them a hug which they both returned it, they pulled out of it when Ibiki began to talk again

"Team ten meet at training ground two tomorrow at seven o clock in the morning for some training then after that you will receive your first D rank mission as a team" Ibiki says to them vanishing in a swirl of leaves

Naruto, Yugao and Nieo sat down in the field and continued to talk for a bit before they got up all leaving heading home for the night

"see you tomorrow Yugao and Nieo" Naruto says to them while running up to Yugao giving her another hug making her blush but returned it making Naruto blush as well, Nieo just looks and grins before he turned away and began to walk leaving the two of them their

"_Naruto feels so comfortable, I feel so safe in his arms_" Yugao thought sighing but then realizing what she was doing pulled back from the hug Naruto pulled back as well both faces crimson red

"sorry Naruto my parents are going to be pissed the way it is so I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" Yugao says running off while Naruto continued to just walk down the street slowly enjoying the night air

"_I'm finally a ninja, my namew ill be remembered from this day forward_" Naruto thought happily


	8. Chapter 8 First C Ranked Mission

**Chapter 8- First C Ranked Mission**

**(Next Morning Training ground two)**

Team ten is seen getting knocked down multiple times by their sensei Ibiki he would not let them get a hit on him, he knew they were genin but he wasn't going to show no mercy to them because then they would never know what it was to be outclassed it is better to be outclassed by your sensei then by an enemy ninja out in the field

"Get up and try again you brats I thought you brats wanted to be powerful ninja" Ibiki shouted at them he watched as they all got up and regrouped next to each other trying to come up with a plan, but he would not let them Ibiki charged forward intent on separating them before they came up with one because enemy ninja don't give you time to come up with one in battle unless you had a distraction which they did because right when he hit Naruto in the face it dispelled leaving smoke behind as did Nieo and Yugao they all vanished in puffs of smoke

"_Very clever I didn't think they had a distraction for me so that they could come up with a plan I guess I was wrong again_" Ibiki thought chuckling to himself as he continues to walk slowly waiting for an inevitable attack that was bound to happen by his team

"Good the kage bunshins distracted him and he doesn't know where we are at so we have time now" Naruto says to Yugao and Nieo who just nod in agreement in the side forest a good distance away from Ibiki but little did they know Ibiki did know where they were at

Team ten turned and faced each other in the tree line they were in and started to discuss how they were going to land at least one hit on Ibiki before the training exercise was over

"I think you should send out about one hundred kage bunshins so that we have more time to formulate a plan" Yugao says to Naruto who made the hand signs making about one hundred kage bunshins appear and jump down into the clearing charging right for Ibiki as team ten moved to a different spot in the tree line to not get caught because Ibiki probably saw were the kage bunshins came out of the tree line at

"ok, what's the plan I think one of us should go to the other side of the clearing, as one of us jumps down and starts a frontal combat with Ibiki while another one of us uses long range weapons and the other should just charge in when that person sees and opening" Nieo says to them while Naruto and Yugao continue to think while out in the clearing clones were being obliterated by fire jutsu that Ibiki was using on the clones

"Damn it my clones are vastly dispelling we only have a short time left before he comes for us, I think Nieo's plan is good let's go with that but who is going to do what" Naruto says looking from Nieo to Yugao because she is smarter than Nieo

Nieo sweat dropped at this as Yugao smiled softly at Naruto

" I think Naruto you will be the frontal assault person while Nieo you will be the long range person because you like attacking from a distance and I will be the one to try and find an opening in his defenses while Naruto and you Nieo are attacking, do your best guys" Yugao says while Naruto and Nieo jumped down into the clearing, but Naruto charged for Ibiki who only had ten more clones to destroy left and Nieo went to the other side of the clearing to find a good long range spot, Yugao was jumping from branch to branch to get closer once she was close she stopped and watched as Naruto charged forward unsheathing his sword as he ran

"He looks like a samurai right now, but it makes him look heroic" Yugao thought to herself blushing when her thoughts started to wander to perverted ones but she snapped herself out of it saying to herself that she had to focus on finding an opening when Naruto attacked

Naruto charged forward threw three of his clones ducking down low to get a hit on while his clones distracted Ibiki with straight forward combat, Naruto swung his sword diagonally across Ibiki's midsection making Naruto smile before turning into a look of shock as Ibiki went up in a cloud of smoke before a foot came through the smoke hitting him in the face sending Naruto back a good ten feet while Ibiki took out the last three clones before turning to the real Naruto with a grin on his face

"so you're the only one going to attack me, then come on show me what you got" Ibiki said taunting Naruto making him pissed off, Naruto got up off the ground and stood his ground getting into his stance to wait for Ibiki to attack first before he did, he calmed himself down in the process as well

"I guess I'm going to have to attack you first for us to continue huh" Ibiki says smiling before appearing right in front of Naruto and about to back hand him in the face before he had to dodge a rain of senbon needles aimed for him, he kept dodging them but caught sight of Nieo on the other side of the clearing throwing them at him but he had no time to think about it because Naruto came up on his right side with a sword swing to his neck, it connected but then dispelled in a puff of smoke making Naruto's eyes widen again before Naruto started to look around the clearing for Ibiki but he was nowhere in sight until he saw Yugao soar out of the tree line skidding across the ground making Naruto run forward to help her

"Yugao are you alright" Naruto asks her as Naruto helped her stand up from the ground after that bad hit to the face which you could clearly see because of the bruise starting to form

"Yeah I am ok Naruto just a little sore now" Yugao says breathing heavy from having to fight Ibiki by herself and losing horribly

"I'm going to kick his ass for hurting you so bad and he pisses me off as well" Naruto says as Yugao blushes for Naruto's concern for her, but she turned toward him

"Naruto you can't just go attacking him by yourself you will get beat just as bad as me if you go attacking him blinded from anger let us help ok" Yugao says putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder calming him down from going ape shit on Ibiki, before they heard Nieo shout and they turned to Nieo seeing him get launched fifteen feet away from an evil looking Ibiki

"You guys need to keep aware of your surrounding so I can't end up behind you" Ibiki says from behind Naruto and Yugao seeing the one in front of them that launched Nieo disappear in a puff of smoke making them turn around as fast as they could which wasn't fast enough making Ibiki back hand them both in two different directions away from each other to separate them to teach them another lesson, team ten all got back up but they could not regroup because Ibiki was in the center of the clearing and they could not get to each other unless getting pass Ibiki first making Naruto scowl at being out done even though the guy is a jonin level ninja

"Ok, team ten that's enough for now we are going to work on water walking now since I know you guys have tree climbing down just by these exercises that we have been doing so come and follow me there's a lake over their just behind those trees" Ibiki says pointing to the tree line as he walked into the forest team ten following after him, once they exited the forest they saw a pretty big sized lake, while Ibiki walked to the front of the lake stepping out on to the lake turning back around to face them when he got a good distance out

"This is water walking you put chakra to your feet in a constant balance it's not like the tree climbing were you only put a set amount of chakra into to your feet, for this exercise you have to put a set amount to your feet and constantly change it and keep supplying chakra to your feet depending on the source of water under your feet so go ahead and give it a try, we will be doing this for an hour you probably won't be completing it in this amount of time but we still got to get yourselves your first D rank mission today" Ibiki says smiling to them

Yugao and Nieo put chakra to their feet stepping out on to the water, Nieo fell right in while Yugao stayed on for five seconds before falling in herself, Ibiki looked at them laughing his ass off from their expressions once they got out of the water to try again but Ibiki noticed Naruto didn't try it yet

"Naruto why didn't you try it yet are you afraid of water" Ibiki asked him chuckling even more then before

"No I just already completed this exercise even before I started the academy" Naruto says making Nieo and Yugao's eyes widening from that information because now they realized that Naruto is hiding a lot of skills from them that they did not know about before

"Then show me if you can do it" Ibiki says watching Naruto walk up to the edge of the lake taking a step on to the water and started to walk towards him before Naruto was standing directly in front of him, Naruto looked at him waiting for what to do net but Ibiki had something planned alright but not something Naruto would like very much

Yugao and Nieo just stared at Naruto from land because they couldn't walk on water yet

"_I can't believe Naruto hid so much from us why didn't he tell us more about what he could do I mean we told him a lot about us, why didn't he do the same back_" Yugao thought depressed thinking Naruto didn't trust them completely and didn't trust her completely

Nieo was thinking along the same lines as Yugao was thinking but not as much he knew Naruto was hiding some things he just didn't know how much Naruto was hiding from them

"Naruto you will go help Yugao and Neio get a good start on this exercise but first make around five hundred clones" Ibiki says making Naruto look at him confused of why he would need to make that many

"Why do you want me to make that many clones" Naruto asked Ibiki sensei because he didn't know why he needed to make that many clones when he was going to help Yugao and Neio complete the water walking exercise

"The reason why I want you to make five hundred clones is for me to fight them on this water's surface it will help your chakra control greatly because you will be fighting while also putting chakra into your feet to keep you afloat on the water" Ibiki explained to Naruto who made the hand signs necessary for the kage bunshin as five hundred clones appeared on the water's surface

"Good now go help the rest of your team get a good start on this exercise" Ibiki commanded as Naruto ran back on to the ground, while Ibiki himself got into a stance and told the clones around him to attack him with everything they got they shot forward at Ibiki as the fighting commenced

Naruto turned to Yugao and Nieo who were still looking out at the massive amounts of clones Naruto just made which were fighting Ibiki on the lake, after a couple seconds they turned and faced Naruto, Nieo looked indifferent as Yugao looked depressed and Naruto didn't know why she looked that way at him

"what's wrong guys did I do something wrong" Naruto asked them confused looking at both of them for an answer but he had to wait for a couple seconds before an answer was given to him by a fist to the face from a punch by Yugao who was now standing in the same spot Naruto once was because Naruto ended up hitting a tree from the punch Yugao had sent his way, Yugao looked pissed now while Nieo was shocked at what Yugao just did to Naruto but Naruto did not know what he did to make her so mad but before he could make anything out of it tears started to come out of Yugao's eyes making Naruto jumped up from the ground by the tree and ran up to Yugao and wrapped his arms around her

Yugoa gained a look of shock from this before blushing like crazy trying to pull away from the embrace but couldn't because Naruto wouldn't let her

"Yugao what's wrong can you please tell me" Naruto asked her pulling back from the hug that he had started and looked her in the face waiting to get an answer from her, she gained the angry look back before grabbing Naruto by the front of his black muscle shirt he wore bringing him up to eye level with her

"what's wrong, the reason I'm so angry with you is because you were hiding that you knew water walking and probably other things to and didn't tell us but we told you everything that we can do because we are a team we need to know each other's ability's in combat to come up with a good plan don't you trust us at all" Yugao says releasing Naruto from the grip taking a couple steps back tears starting to fall from her face again

Naruto looked back at her feeling horrible for not telling her and Nieo everything but some things I have to keep hidden; Naruto put a hand on his stomach before removing it to tell Yugao why he couldn't tell her and Nieo everything about himself

"I'm sorry Yugao I can't tell you everything about me right now, I just can't do it" Naruto says to Yugao while looking away from her with a sad look on his face from not telling them everything

Yugao just turned away from him with tears on her face continuing to walk on to the water trying to walk on the surface just ignoring Naruto and Nieo for the time being making Naruto feel even more down then he was already, all of this happening with the sound of combat coming from further in the lake from the clones and Ibiki who were still going at it while they talked

Nieo walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder with a concerned look on his face

"Are you going to stop talking to me for awhile too as well" Naruto asked Nieo while looking at Yugao continue to fall in the water trying to stay on the surface but failing every time

"No I'm not your one of my good friends I knew you were hiding things quite a lot in fact I know you will tell us in time, so I'm not mad at you but Yugao is only probably mad at you because she believes most likely that you don't trust her and us with the information so don't get yourself down she will go back to being her normal self sooner than you think" Nieo says to Naruto trying to get Naruto to cheer up

"I guess so do you want me to help you on water walking I could give you some hints and help on how to do it I'll try and help Yugao to still but I don't know if she will listen to me right now" Naruto says walking up to the edge of the lake taking a couple steps on to the surface of the water, but Naruto did not realize that Yugao took a glance at him

"_Why won't he tell me anything it makes me feel useless, I thought he trusted me and Nieo"_ Yugao said sadly to herself before turning back to the exercise at hand continually trying to stick to the surface of the water

Naruto turned and faced Nieo seeing if he wanted his help or not

"sure Naruto I would like the help, I think it would take me forever if I don't get help anyway so can you tell me some hints on how to do it, it will come in handy" Nieo says to Naruto making him happy because Nieo wasn't mad at him but still sad about Yugao

Naruto started giving Nieo tips and hints every time he fell in the water he also tried to give Yugao help but she just ignored him so he continued to just help Nieo until he started to get it

**(An hour later)**

Ibiki noticed that an hour had passed still having about twenty clones left to finish so he fired off a water dragon jutsu which destroyed the rest of the clones attacking him before turning towards team ten on the lake he walked over to them to access how far they got, once he got their he got back on solid ground and turned towards them watching as Yugao stood on the water for about a thirty seconds before falling in and Nieo stood on for about a whole minute before falling in to the water

"There is no way Nieo got this far quicker then Yugao out of the whole team she has the best chakra control out of them all" Ibiki thought as he watched as Yugao pulled herself out of the water with a distracted look on her face

"Now that is the problem right their she is depressed about something she better get over soon or I will get her over it the hard way" Ibiki thought chuckling to himself before turning to the rest of the team seeing Naruto still standing on the water the whole time

"Ibiki sensei, are we done working on this for the day" Naruto asks as he walked off the surface of the water to in front of Ibiki

"Yes we are, we are now going to get the team's first D rank mission of the day" Ibiki says making Naruto cheer and for Nieo and Yugao to stop what they were doing and followed Ibiki along with Naruto to the Hokage tower

About ten minutes later they reached the hokage tower walking up the steps and down the hall knocking on the mission rooms door before being allowed to go in, they shut the door behind them as they entered in the room, Naruto and the rest of team ten saw the hokage in the room with two other unknown chunin net to him, so team ten walked forward to receive a mission

"I'm guessing team ten is here for their first mission I presume" sandaime says to team ten making Ibki step forward to tell the hokage his team was ready

"Yes my team is here for their first mission their ready, hat ever is available for them e ill take and do" Ibiki says to the hokage while the sandaime dug around in the pile of D rank missions to see what could be a good first mission before pulling one up and out of the pile

"Ok, here is your first D rank mission it is to catch Tora the cat and bring her back here safe and sound for the fire lord's wife" the sandaime says to team ten handing the scroll to Ibiki who took the scroll from the sandaime turning around and lead his team out of the mission room, heading out of the room and down the hallway discussing the mission perimeter's to his team

"We have to catch a cat that doesn't sound like something ninjas do, this mission sounds like it will be a walk in the park" Naruto thought walking out of the hokage tower with the rest of his team

About two hours later we find team ten rushing though the forest near Konoha quickly trying to catch a speedy Tora which was out running with not much difficulty making Naruto even more pissed then he already was at the moment

"what the hell is this cat on it is out running us there is no way, this cat must be drugged on something" Nieo shouted about fed up with chasing the cat, almost as fed up with it as Naruto was

Yugao was being quiet as usual but you could still see some irritation on her face indicating the frustration she was going thru having to chase the cat

"Yeah your right Nieo I am going to kill the cat if we catch it if we can't catch it soon" Yugao said to Nieo's comment about the cat being so god damn fast making them look slow in comparison, they continued jumping from branch to branch still trying to catch the cat

Naruto turned his head to look at Yugao, seeing that she still talked to Nieo but not him which made him more depressed but he still continued before he thought of a plan stopping on a branch making Yugao and Nieo stop on a branch one ahead of him, they turned back and looked at Naruto before jumping to the previous branch they were on to ask Naruto what was up

"Naruto why did you stop, we can't lose sight of the cat now or we may never find it again today" Nieo says while Yugao just stands their not talking at all just waiting for a response

"The reason I stopped was because I got a plan that we should have done to begin with, I mean I can use kage bunshin no jutsu to ambush the cat and capture Tora before the cat knows what is going on" Naruto says making the hand signs while ten clones appeared around them

"Why didn't you say this sooner we probably could have finished this mission already" Nieo says with an annoyed look

"well I only thought of it now, I have been to pissed off at the cat to get any coherent thoughts threw my head but let's go get that cat now" Naruto says as he, Yugao and Nieo started jumping from branch to branch again to catch up with Tora the cat, while the Naruto clones jumped down to ground level going in different angles so that they could capture Tora of which they saw up ahead in a little grassy patch on the forest floor making them stop on a branch right above the cats position on the floor of the forest

The clones were already surrounding the cat they had a circle made around the cat and were closing in around it, right when the clones got really close the clones lunged for the cat but Tora scratched the first clone that came at it dispelling it in a puff of smoke while it jumped straight up trying to get away from the clones realizing it was out numbered but ended up in the arms of Naruto of who was waiting for the cat to jump knowing that was the only way for the cat to escape, Team ten then jumped down to the forest floor once Naruto had caught the cat, also all the clones dispelled once he touched the ground

"Good job Naruto, finally we can get this mission over with, I'm so tired I could sleep for a couple days" Nieo says yawning from the extreme chase they had with the cat, Yugao who still had a lot on her mind was staring at Naruto lost in thought not really paying attention to what was going on around her

"I wish he would just tell me everything, I want to get to know him better but I can't if he hides mostly everything from us why do I feel so terrible" Yugao thought sadly not knowing really what all the feelings that were passing threw her meant

Nieo and Yugao jumped into the trees to start heading back to the hokage building to report that their mission was a success but right when Naruto jumped up into the trees to follow the cat in his arms started to scratch him all over

"God damn it the faster we make it the better" Naruto thought before getting scratched in the eye and noise repeatedly making him yell out in pain, so Naruto picked up his speed making him catch up with Nieo and Yugao and handed the cat off to Nieo to deal with it till they reach the hokage building which ended with Nieo getting just as many scratches as Naruto did as they landed in front of the hokage tower entering in through the doors to report the mission was a success, when they entered the mission room seeing Ibiki in the room so they shut the door behind them making Ibiki turn in their direction to see all the scratches on his team from the cat

"Hahaha, looks like you went through a huge ninja battle but I'm guessing those marks are from the cat" Ibiki says as the fire lords wife walked up to them and retrieved her cat and handed the money over to the hokage before exiting the building

"Yeah it was that cat and why were you here and not watching us to make sure we completed the mission" Nieo asks Ibiki who turned toward him

"The reason I didn't stay to watch was because it was a D rank mission and if you couldn't complete it then you weren't ready for any missions at all" Ibiki sensei explained to team ten

They nodded to what Ibiki sensei said in understanding knowing what he said to be true even though a bit harsh

"Are we going to be doing another D rank today Ibiki sensei or are we done for the day" Yugao asked unsure because there was still enough light out to do another mission

Naruto and Nieo not wanting to do another cat mission both stepped up to make sure they got their point through to the hokage so they don't end up like another scratching pole for another cat

"No more cat missions though we can't handle any more of those right now, I mean look at us that cat had to have been on some kind of enhancement or drug for it to move like that" Naruto and Nieo both stated to the sandaime making Ibiki and the sandaime to laugh a little bit at that

"Ok then, here is a different kind of mission then, you have to walk the inuzuka's dogs" sandaime says to them making them realize that they just went from cats to dogs

"Hey at least they can't be worse than Tora the cat" Naruto shouted happily while Ibiki took the scroll and lead his team out of the hokage tower but when they started the mission they realized it might be easier then Tora but they still got one hell of a chase with the dogs pulling them everywhere even through trash cans

They handed the dogs back to the family when done but they were all in a bad mood they hated animal missions

"why can't we just get a normal mission I mean come on these missions are terrible" Naruto shouted out loud were the rest of team ten only nodded agreeing with what Naruto just shouted as they walked to the hokage building once again in a bad mood

**(Time skip 1 Month later)**

Team ten just finished another D rank mission making that their thirtieth mission to date and they were getting really pissed off and I mean each member of team ten was on the breaking point from all the pointless missions they had received the whole month they were doing missions so when they entered the hokage tower after catching Tora the cat once again they were going to give their sensei Ibiki a piece of their minds

Team Ten entered the mission room looking beat up after a long chase for Tora again, once the cat was gone Ibiki turned toward his team

"You guys I know have been working really hard so I have decided you are ready for your first C rank mission out of the village" Ibiki says to them

Naruto and the rest of team ten brighten up after hearing what Ibiki said they jumped at the opportunity to finally do an actual mission and not some choir for someone else they were ninja not some personal helpers

"Are you really going to give us an actual mission now not another D ranked one" Naruto asked Ibiki hopeful really wanting to do an actual mission outside the village walls but Yugao was still having doubts but she would hold them back just so they could get a good mission

Ibiki just nods to Naruto's question making Naruto jump up with joy at finally being able to get away from those horrible D rank missions that they hated so much, while Ibiki walked up to the hokage

"so Ibiki your team would like another D ranked mission" the sandaime says digging in through the D ranked mission pile to find one for team ten but before the sandaime got into searching for a bit Ibiki stopped him

"My team would like a C rank mission now I believe my team is ready for this especially since the team works together really well so I think they will pull off a C ranked mission without a hitch" Ibiki says to the sandaime who looked at Ibiki curiously in understanding before moving his hand from the D ranked mission pile to the C ranked mission pile before he started to look threw the pile for a good first out of the village mission for an assault squad such as them

"It's your judgment Ibiki, and I believe your choice is very sound so your genin team will be getting a C rank mission like you asked and here you are" sandaime says handing Ibiki a scroll before the hokage explained to Ibiki and the team what the mission entailed that they would have to take out a bandit camp to the north of Tanzaku Gai, the bandits were stealing money from the casinos In the area and they must be stopped, there were about twenty bandits that would take from the casinos but there might be more

"I will let my team do this as they need their first kill but I will be right their supervising if they need my help in anyway Hokage-sama" Ibiki says to him getting ready to lead his team out

Team Ten was staying quiet the whole time because they did not want to screw their chances of finally getting a C rank mission, what Ibiki said about first kill was whispered so that team ten didn't hear what was said

"If you're using this mission to let them get their first kill don't worry about Naruto he already had his first kill so pay more attention to the other two" sandaime whispered to Ibiki getting the statement across to him making Ibiki nod in understanding before turning around to his team and lead them out the door closing the office door behind him

Once they exited the Hokage tower Ibiki stopped walking making team ten turn to him wondering why he stopped

"why did we stop walking sensei don't we have to head out as soon as possible" Yugao asked Ibiki who shook his head no getting ready to tell them what to do before meeting up at the gate

"Meet me at the gate in one hour to start the mission in the mean time go get anything you need to prepare for the mission because you might need to kill on this mission" Ibiki explains to them making Yugao's and Nieo's eyes widen

" what are you serious" Nieo shouted neverously looking between Yugao and Naruto, seeing Yugao in the same position as him but he saw that Naruto was looking the same as he usually did

"Naruto are you not nervous of having to kill anyone" Nieo asks him, while Ibiki just left leaving in a swirl of leaves not even waiting for team ten to stop talking because it was getting annoying for him so he just left

Naruto took a couple steps shielding his eyes from them before he turned his head slightly to look at them

"Not really probably because I have already killed people before, I don't mind having to do it anymore but I will help you guys get over it if you get your first kill on the mission today if you need my help" Naruto says making Yugao and Nieo look at him in shock before Naruto ran forward disappearing out of sight from them to go get ready for the mission in an hour's time

Nieo turned and faced Yugao wondering if what Naruto said was true then Naruto was hiding quite a bit from them, he noticed Yugao's long look at where Naruto vanished at he could see the hurt in Yugao's eyes

"Naruto you should _really let her and me know some things about you, Yugao probably feels like you don't trust her as a friend_" Nieo thought with a sigh of dismay

Yugao didn't know why but when Naruto had said he had killed before it made her feel even worse for not knowing that he had killed already

"_why do I care so much, and why do I feel so horrible when you leave me in the dark, these feelings are so confusing_" Yugao thought running forward as well to go home and get a few things for the mission

Nieo watched as Yugao vanished as well from him, so he just walked slowly to his house getting ready for the mission at hand as well realizing he probably had to kill made him sick inside but he knew he had to do it for his village

Nieo finished getting the things he needed for the mission and headed for the gate to greet the rest of team ten, once he arrived at the gate, which was ten minutes late, so when Ibiki said he was late he apologized to them

"Ok team ten head out" Ibiki commanded as they ran out the gate and jumped into the trees to head for Tanzaku Gai to take care of the bandit camp and get back the money for the casinos that lost money due to the bandits attacking them

As team ten were jumping from branch to branch Nieo and Yugao turned and looked to the front right seeing Naruto ahead of them jumping net to Ibiki while discussing something with him

"What do you want Naruto" Ibiki asks as Naruto appeared on his right side seeing a determined look on his face

"I already know how to kill I had my first kill already so I was wondering if I could help Nieo and Yugao make their first kill before I start killing them or help them afterwards to get over it" Naruto asks Ibiki who looked at the kid in amazement realizing the kid didn't care if he had to kill again he knew he had to for his village and would do it without question

"sure Naruto you can help them make their first kill unless there are too many of them, then you have to wait to help them until after to discuss with them and help them get over it if you can" Ibiki sensei says to Naruto who just nodded his head and looked forward continuing their path to the bandit camp outside of Tanzaku Gai

As Naruto and Ibiki were talking Nieo turned to Yugao as they continued going from branch to branch, he saw the depressed look on Yugao's face had increased so he moved closer to her as they kept jumping

"Are you ok Yugao you look really depressed" Nieo asks Yugao who turned her head slightly to look at Nieo she was deciding to give an answer or not

"I guess I am but I know I'm not, I feel completely useless Naruto is hiding so much from us and I feel left out from him because we are best friends but he hid so much from me, I don't know what these feelings mean, I thought I liked Hayate but I just don't know any more if I like one or the other" Yugao says as she brings a hand up to her chest holding it there for a couple seconds before bringing it down

Nieo thought for a moment on how to respond because he needed to word this just right or Yugao would be even sadder then she is now

"Yugao, Naruto will tell you everything once he feels ready, he sees you as a good friend and maybe more but I don't know I think he is scared to come out and tell you something's, he trusts you he just doesn't want anyone to know certain things about him so don't be sad your really hurting Naruto not talking to him and all" Nieo says to Yugao who just nodded her head slightly before looking at Nieo slightly as they continued through the forest to Tanzaku Gai

"Do you really think so, I hope so but I can't talk to him yet I still feel so horrible" Yugao told Nieo

"You don't have to yet I'm not forcing you to, I know Naruto will explain something's to you soon so don't worry about it, he doesn't want to see you sad" Nieo says picking up his speed a little because they were falling behind from Naruto and Ibiki so Yugao followed after Nieo both getting closer to them

"_I guess I can give him another chance but not yet he first has to explain a few things before I even start talking to him because I want to know more things about him, it is because I want to know what these feelings I have for him are"_ Yugao thought staring up ahead at Naruto who along with Ibiki was getting closer every second because her and Nieo were catching up to them from falling behind but all of a sudden Naruto and Ibiki stopped on a branch before a clearing in front of a city which was Tanzaku Gai

Yugao stopped on a branch one back from them making them turn around and look at her before Nieo went flying by Yugao crashing head long into Ibiki who both fell out of the tree smashing their heads on the ground

Naruto and Yugao both seat dropped before they both started laughing because Ibiki lifted up Nieo and started to beat him up for not stopping before slamming in to him

All Naruto heard between him and Yugao laughing were yells of pain coming from Nieo who looked like a rag doll compared to the huge size of Ibiki sensei, so Ibiki continued to beat Nieo, not with full strength just enough to teach the brat a lesson


	9. Chapter 9 Killing Becomes Easier

**Chapter 9- killing Becomes Easier**

**(Next Day)**

The day before they had got into the town of Tanzaku Gai and headed for a hotel to get situated because it was getting really late so they would go and fine the bandit's the next day, once they woke up they gathered in the living room of the hotel place they had rented to discuss the plan of taking out the bandit camp today

"Team Ten since I am not aloud to help you out on this mission, you guys have to come up with the plan by your self's but don't worry if anything were to happen to you guys I will jump in the fight and save you" Ibiki says sitting down in a chair while Naruto, Yugao and Nieo sat down on the floor in a circle facing each other

"Well does anyone have any ideas I want say if it is a good idea or not but your team mates will discuss that with you them self's if they don't like the plan" Ibiki says looking between each of the genin waiting to see what they had come up with

Naruto began to tell his plan to Ibiki while Nieo and Yugao were thinking of other things like that they had to kill during the mission and probably have to kill quite a lot of people to finish the mission which made both of them feeling very nervous for the mission to come

"I believe we should stake out the casinos in the area first and wait for a bandit to strick one of the casinos because I can send a kage bunshin to each casino, it would be better to capture one of them first so when we go to destroy their camp we have information on them and how many their will be in the camp once we interrogate the bandit we capture" Naruto says to ibiki while Ibiki looked impressed at Naruto for his good plan while Nieo and Yugao were hoping that their were not many at the camp so they didn't have to kill many

"That sounds like a very good plan but I am not the one doing this mission, Nieo and Yugao what do you two think of Naruto's plan" Ibiki asks turning to them for an answer

They looked at Ibiki for a couple seconds thinking about the plan Naruto had came up with before Nieo turned to Naruto

"I think we will go with your plan Naruto, each one of u should stake out a casino though while your clones take the rest, I think your plan is sound" Nieo says to Naruto giving him a high five while Yugao only nodde to Naruto's idea making Naruto turn and look at her with a downed expression on his face

"_Why is Yugao still not talking to me I guess I should tell her somethings that I left out to but I'm still going to keep somethings secret still as well, Ill tell her when we get back to the village because we are on a mission right now" _Naruto thought while making the hand signs for kage bunshin no jutsu as around ten clones appeared around him before leaving the hotel to the casinos to prepare

Ibiki was looking at Yugao trying to find the problem with her but when he spotted Naruto's look towards her he understood quite well and he knew the issue would be resolved soon, so he got up out of the chair before heading for the door

"I'm going to go look around the town while you guys stack out the casinos with the clones, you guys should stay together at one casino so if one of your clones find a bandit in one of the casinos they are guarding then you all will be able to get their reall fast to get the bandit or bandits before they get away" Ibiki says walking out of the hotel room shutting the door behind him as he left

Naruto and team ten got up off the floor before Naruto turned towards them

"Nieo can you please wait out front of the hotel for a couple minutes I want to have a little talk with her if that's ok" Naruto asks Nieo as Nieo just smiled at Naruto and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder but unknown to both of them Yugao was standing their eyes wide from what Naruto just asked Nieo to do

"Sure Naruto I'll let you talk to Yugao by yourself" Nieo says walking to the hotel's door walking out of the hotel closing the door behind and left the hotel to wait outside

Naruto turned away from the door once it shut and looked toward Yugao who had a nervous look to her face, Yugao was staring right at Naruto confused at why Naruto wanted to talk to her but also why did he tell Nieo to go wait outside as he talked to her

"Why does Naruto want to talk to me by myself" Yugao thought to herself while Naruto took a couple steps toward her

"I want to talk to you about a couple things I know I hid a lot from you guys so I have decided to explain to you some of those things to you but I want to tell you guys when we get back to the village to make it easier on us because we are on a mission right now, Nieo is waiting outside right now because he already knows this" Naruto says to Yugao who looked at him even more confused now but a smile finally on her face though she was annoyed about not being told the things now she knew they were on a mission right now and had to worry about the mission first before any personal issues

Yugao walked forward wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck tightly putting her head on his shoulder making Naruto's face turn crimson from the hug Yugao was giving him unsure why she was hugging him to begin with

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but you better tell us when we get back or I will kick your ass and if I have to hunt you down I will" Yugao says smiling still hugging Naruto who gulped in fear from what Yugao just pronounced she would do to him but also blushing slightly due to the added suffix to his name that wasn't their before

"I will Yugao-chan I promise but I can't tell you everything I will tell you most but please understand I am not ready to talk about two things I know so please don't be angry with me anymore" Naruto says to Yugao while tightening his arms around her

Yugao felt a little annoyed by what he said but realized Naruto would talk about it in time

"At least he is going to tell me something's, so I am not completely in the dark anymore" Yugao thought pulling back from the hug but before she pulled back all the way fro the hug she gave Naruto a quick kiss to the cheek before pulling all the way back from Naruto, making herself blush in the process, but it made Naruto stunned in place not being able to think clearly after what just happened

"Don't worry about it just tell me when you feel ready ok, me and Nieo are your good friends we want to help you with something's so don't keep everything hidden from us" Yugao says taking two steps back which snapped Naruto out of his shocked state before he nodded to her before taking a couple steps forward taking Yugao's hand in his own before pulling to the door while opening it to leave shutting the door behind them, as they exited the hotel Yugao's hand was still in Naruto's hand so when they walked out Nieo spotted this making him smirk before he walked up to them

"So are you two dating now or what" Nieo says with a smile pointing to Yugao's hand that Naruto was holding when they both Yugao realized where her hand was she pulled it back quickly before responding to the question

"No we are not dating Naruto just dragged me out here because we were done talking and you know Naruto is like a little brother to me" Yugao says to Nieos question not seeing the sad look Naruto threw her was when she said that but Nieo saw it making him sigh because he knows that Naruto likes Yugao and he was about fifty percent sure Yugao liked Naruto back

"Why is she hiding her feelings is it because of Naruto's age" Nieo thought to himself looking between Naruto and Yugao until Naruto started walking forward from the doors of the hotel starting to walk down the street to the Mienna casino that they will be stacking out to wait and see if the bandits were to attack their, Naruto turned his head slightly as he continued to walk getting further away from them

"Are you guys coming or what we got a mission to do" Naruto says turning forward again not looking back because he knew that they would catch up

Yugao and Nieo looked to each other before following after Naruto with a low run to catch up to him once they caught up to him they walked along side of him, they kept taking glances at Naruto, Nieo knew what was wrong while Yugao didn't know what was wrong at all

"What is wrong with him, was it something I said" Yugao thought concerned but not speaking because she did not know what to say in a situation like this so she continued to walk along with the rest of team ten until they say the casino coming up, they ran forward to the entrance of the casino and stopped at the entrance before Naruto turned to them explaining what to do

"I'll be in the main playing room, Nieo could you please find a hiding spot out here and guard out here before the bandits enter if they do come at all, you can ambush them when they enter from behind so be ready and Yugao you guard the other side of the casino, is this ok" Naruto looked between Nieo and Yugao seeing them both nod while Nieo walked to the side of the building walking into a side ally looking out, once Naruto and Yugao saw he was in position entered the building to get into positions themselves

When they entered Naruto looked around the whole inside of the casino before meeting Yugao back at the entrance after they were both scouting the casino thoroughly

"Naruto I'll be over in the slot machines because they provide good cover" Yugao says to Naruto who of which understood that was a good idea before he turned away from her and began to walk over to the poker table, while he tilted his head slightly back at her

"I'll be here at the poker table in a henge, it will make it easier to take them down when they only will think of me as a civilian" Naruto says to Yugao as he performed the hand signs for Henge going up in a light shade of smoke before the smoke vanished leaving a 5"9 old man with a cane

"Did you really have to make yourself out to be an old man" Yugao asks watching as the old man before her looked at her annoyed

"An old man is the perfect henge I mean who is going to suspect me of being a ninja when I have a cane and I am old" Naruto says turning away from here walking over to the poker table and sat down, Yugao could hear the deal ask if the old man was sure he wanted to play and the old man responded by going on a rant which made Yugao sweat drop from the act before she turned towards the slot machines and sat down in the second row, taking off her headband and slid it in her pocket before taking out a couple coins deciding to play a little before have to capture some bandits

About an hour later still know signs of the bandits they were about ready to switch to a different casino as a kage bunshin comes here, good thing they were still performing their roles as screams could be heard from outside the casino but before long the doors to the casino opened up and in walked around ten bandits making Naruto's eyes widen from how many their were and Yugao was worried because she might have to kill sooner then she expected she looked toward were Naruto was playing poker seeing Naruto signal her to wait for a bit to see what they did, Yugao only nodded as she looked back seeing the bandits trek over to the poker table before one bandit stepped forward out of the group, a lot of people were running out of the casino as fast as they could while the bandits were attacking people left and right

"Where's our money, if you don't have it you will die along with this old man here who chose not to leave like everyone else" the bandit says laughing punching Naruto in the gut sending the old man to the floor, who got up slowly a minute later seeing the group of five bandits still standing at the poker table ready to kill the dealer while the other bandits were running around the place trying to kill people, Yugao was not found yet only because she knocked a bandit out who found her spot in the slot machines but she didn't kill anyone yet

He turned to the bandit who hurt him while he was pretending to be an old man, the bandit was not paying any attention to him at all which he would regret

"Hey you youngster didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders or did you hit your head when you were a baby" Naruto says still disguised as an old man making the bandit who had punched him in the gut turn towards him while dropping the dealer on the ground after nearly choking the guy to death

"Be quiet old man or we will teach you a lesson on being young" the bandit says to the old man stepping forward and putting his face in the old man's face before the bandit knew what hit him he slammed against the wall with a fist imprint on his face indicating what just had happened, the bandit slid to the floor unconscious while the other four bandits near the poker table turned towards him with a look of disbelief because they couldn't believe an old man just took one of them out

"How did you do that, well it doesn't matter how but it's time you learned your lesson old man before all four bandits charged at him with intent to kill visible because they brought their daggers out ready to swing at him, so he lifted up his cane while ducking under a stab from the far left bandit plunging his cane threw his neck, then pulling the cane out twisting around quickly while the bandit he stabbed fell to the floor dead but he still had three more to deal with, Naruto jumped upwards when one bandit came to his left side and one came on his right side before he spun in mid air kicking both bandits in the side of the head, as he landed though he pared a strick from the last bandit at the poker table before knocking the knife out of hand in the process breaking the bandits arm before swining his sword across the bandits arm cutting off but before the bandit could scream in pain Naruto stabbed him in the heart falling back dead almost immediately

"_I wonder why no other bandits have attacked me yet I know I counted about ten of them when they entered_" Naruto thought dispelling the old man henge he had on before turning around seeing the reason why no other bandits had attacked him their were five bandits tied up in front of him with Yugao and Nieo standing behind them but both of them had looks of shock, Naruto looked at them confused by the shocked looks he's getting

"Are you two ok, why are you guys so shocked for" Naruto asks them not really realizing how much blood he got everywhere from killing the bandits how he did, but Nieo and Yugao sure did notice and they also noticed that Naruto killed all but one of the bandits as they got a better look at them, they turned their gaze back to Naruto who was still looking at them for an answer

"How can you kill so easily Naruto and especially like this, there is a lot of blood everywhere, you didn't eve think before you killed them" Nieo says to Naruto while Naruto turned to the dead bandits bodies that he had killed and saw all the blood that was surrounding the bodies that he had decimated before turning back around to face them

"I can kill so easily because I have killed about three to four people already and if I didn't kill these bandits when I did the dealer probably would have died and I can't let an innocent die because I couldn't kill, I knew what I had to do so I did it" Naruto says as he hefted of the only alive bandit that he didn't kill tieing him up and tossing him with the rest that were tied up from Yugao and Nieo, they looked at Naruto many thoughts going through their heads at what Naruto did to the bandits one thought was he did the right thing but another thought that went through their minds was that he should not have killed them, killing is not right

Though right then and their the doors to the casino opened up making team ten turn towards the door getting ready to fight some more before they saw Ibiki sensei walk through the door who had a smile on his face from the tied up bandits on the floor as he walked up to them

"It looks like you guys caught some of them but it looks like you also made quite the mess for the casino to clean up as well" Ibiki says looking from the tied up bandits to team ten and to the mess of blood from the dead bandits that were on the floor near the poker table, he caught the looks that Nieo and Yugao were giving Naruto so he decided to put an end to those looks

"Nieo and Yugao don't go thinking that what Naruto did was wrong, it is the life of a ninja to take other lives to protect the innocent and protect Konoha, once I interrogate these bandits you guys tied up I guarantee you two will have to kill at least one person once we reach the bandit camp" Ibiki explains to them making their gazes turn away from Naruto and turn towards him Nodding their heads in understanding but he knew they still didn't like it but they had to do it, so Ibiki lifted up the six bandits that were tied up before disappearing in a swirl of leaves but one last thought came across his mind before he completely vanished out of sight

"I am going to have a lot of fun with these bandits before heading back to my team, I mean I deserve to have a little fun to" Ibiki ginned evilly disappearing completely

Naruto turned toward Nieo and Yugao and walked closer to them making them turn towards him as Naruto pulled out about ten explosive notes making their eyes widen, before Naruto split the ten up into five with five in each hand before sticking his left hand to Nieo and his right hand to Yugao, they just stared at him not knowing what Naruto was doing

"Here these will help take out large groups of bandits once we reach the camp it will make it easier on you to kill them since you don't have to be right in their face to kill them" Naruto says seeing their looks of shock but Naruto knew they had to do this and this would make it a lot easier on them doing it this way but they didn't take the kunai they both took two steps back from Naruto making him sigh in dismay at that

"Come on guys please take them, it will make it a lot easier to make your first kill, then after that it will be a lot easier I promise" Naruto said to them as they thought about before they both stepped forward pocketing the explosive tags in their pockets although a bit shakily but they knew they had to do this or they would die on this mission and not the bandits

"_Why do we have to kill these bandits they won't know what is happening to them before it's too late but I guess that's a good thing for us so we don't have to get caught up in a huge fight with them_" Nieo thought sighing as a similar thought was going through Yugao's head but they both knew what they had to do and they were going to do it because they had Naruto with them to help them get over it and move on

Naruto nodded to them as he exited the casino doors stepping out on to the street of one of the districts in Tanzaku Gai while Nieo and Yugao followed close behind him before Naruto stopped in his tracks with a thinking look on his face before he turned and face them with a serious look on his face

"Most of my clones have dispelled telling me that only one other casino was attacked today but all the bandits that attacked that one are all dead, so it is a good thing we tied the one's we did up or we would have had to wait until more attacked" Naruto says explaining it to them as Yugao and Nieo just nodded dumbly not knowing how to respond to that

"Where should we go now until Ibiki sensei is done with his interrogation on the bandits" Yugao asked both Naruto and Nieo of who thought about it before deciding to head back to the hotel until Ibiki was done with his job of getting the information out of the bandits, so they headed back to the hotel room intent to just hang out and talk their until Ibiki was done

The entered their hotel room and each sat in a seat to discuss the first kill that Nieo and Yugao had to do later that day

**(Ibiki)**

Ibiki was standing in front of a row of six bandits of who were all tied up to chairs in a circle around him

"How many bandits are their in your camp" Ibiki asked one of the bandits who just scowled at him before Ibiki grabbed the front of the bandits shirt putting his face in the bandits face as well

"If you don't tell me what I want to hear I will kill one of your bandit friends here right now if you don't answer my questions as I ask them" Ibiki says pulling out a small knife before pointing it at another bandit who was tied up to a chair next to the bandit he was talking to

"I doubt you will do it, you probably don't have the guts to do it" the bandit replied spitting in Ibiki's face though the bandit knew just by how Ibiki looked that he might do it but he didn't have much time to ponder it as Ibiki smirked evilly before walking over to the other bandit grabbing him by his hair and lifting hi head a bit for easy access to the guys neck before brining the knife up sliding it across the bandits neck cutting the bandits neck wide open and the whole time he performed the action Ibiki was staring at the bandit he once was talking to with a grin stretched across his face before he walked back to that same bandit grabbing him by his hair to make the bandits eyes meet his own

"I will kill another one if you don't tell me what I want to hear out of your pathetic mouth, and when I am done when them you will be tortured until you die a very painful death do you understand me" Ibiki says looking directly into the bandits eyes with a lot of killing intent making the bandit piss himself before the bandit nodded his head in understanding, Ibiki chuckled and then released the guys head before taking out a cloth and wiping the blood off the knife he used before he began to speak again

"I like to have a clean knife for every new victim I kill or torture but I won't have to if you just tell me how many of you are in that camp" Ibiki asked the scared shit bandit who looked at Ibiki like he was evil all the other bandits left alive were all scared and they didn't know what to do

"There are about one hundred of us in the camp total, and two missing ninjas but those guys never told us their names, they only come by every two weeks to collect some money for us because they are our bosses" the bandit explained to Ibiki who eyes widened at the information that he just receive but he was glad the missing ninja weren't their right now

"What are the missing ninja's scheduled to come by your camp again" Ibiki asked getting right in the bandits face again making the bandit shive from the look in Ibiki's eyes

"They are scheduled to come by tomorrow morning that is why we attacked so we could get enough money to pay them when they got here" the bandit replied to Ibiki's question before the bandit realized it though his throat was slit wide open making blood start gushing out of the wound before Ibiki turned towards the other bandits which all had their eyes wide open from what Ibiki did to the other bandit but they didn't have much time to think about it either as four more throats were slit wide open leaving them to choak on their own blood as Ibiki walked out of the circle of bandit leaving the six dead bandits still tied to the chairs in the abandoned ware house he had found as he exited the warhouse on to the street shutting the big warehouse doors behind him as he continued to walk for a couple more seconds before vanishing in a shunshin

**(Team Ten)**

Naruto, Nieo and Yugao were still sitting around talking to each other it has been about fifteen minutes since they began to talk after getting situated back into the hotel room

"So do you guys think you can kill them, do you think you can complete this mission" Naruto asked them again but they still wouldn't answer the question although he asked them it five times between their talks they were having he needed straight forward answer from them before deciding what he needed to do, even though he was young he lost his innocence about two years ago when he was attacked himself, Naruto turned toward Nieo when he heard his voice as did Yugao

"I can do it I won't like it but I have decided to do it anyway we are ninja after all we have to protect this town from those bandits so we have no choice but to kill them because even if we only knock them out they would only come back and attack this town once again" Nieo says with determination although still a little nervous which you could see just by looking at him as he talked

"That's good Nieo and I will help you and Yugao make your first kill later today so it will be easier on you, but are you able to do this Yugao I don't want you to do it if you don't want to" Naruto says looking at the conflicting emotions on Yugao's face once he turned from Nieo

Yugao looked at Naruto nervously but also with some hint of determination in her voice as she began to speak

"I'll do it you don't have to worry about me Naruto I won't hesitate I promise the people of Tanzaku Gai need our help so I won't back down" Yugao said with determination as well so Naruto smiled at her about to resond but before he could a cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the room with someone in the cloud of smoke

"This is good to hear team ten because you have no choice between letting them live or killing them anymore there are about between one hundred and one hundred fifty in the camp, there are two missing ninja's using the bandits to get money for them but they won't be visiting the camp until tomorrow morning, so we are taking that camp out tonight so go get ready before we head out" Ibiki sated as he walked out of the dissipating cloud of smoke after a couple second the smoke was no more

Team ten all got up Yugao and Nieo were nervous because their were so many but went back to their rooms to collect their equipment anyway to prepare but Naruto just stood near Ibiki making Ibiki turn towards Naruto confused at why he didn't get his equipment yet

"Are you not going to get your equipment Naruto" Ibiki asked him

"I don't have to ,all my equipment is already in my pockets and you can clearly see my sword on my back so I am all ready to go" Naruto says to Ibiki who scowled at Naruto from his snip reply but ignored it none the less before asking another question to Naruto

"Do you think they actually be able to kill tonight or do you think they will hesitate" Ibiki asked Naruto because he knew them the best, Naruto thought about it for about a second before waving his hand dismissively

"They can handle it I gave them some of my explosive notes for the mission, Yugao will come from the right side of the camp as Nieo takes the left side of the camp and I will come in from the front, they will throw their explosive notes at the camp, while I charge right in after the explosions stop once they see me in the camp then they will enter in to help out me out so I know they won't hesitate since I will be in danger if they don't unless we take out a lot of bandits with the explosive tags I gave them and the ones I'm going to use as well, so I have complete faith in them to complete this task" Naruto replies to Ibiki's question making Ibiki grin at the explanation given to him

"Good then because I will be watching your performance from the tree line near the camp and if I see you guys need help with anything I will jump down to help" Ibiki says putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, but once Ibiki took his hand off Naruto's shoulder Nieo and Yugao walked out of their respective rooms with a set look on their face ready to face this challenge set before them

"I am ready to go as is Nieo to, what are we going to do until night fall" Yugao asked Ibiki since is was not night time yet they were getting ready, Ibiki turned to them completely as did Naruto

"We are going to go into the tree line where I am going to be watching you guys perform the bandit clean up when we get their I will explain more things to you for what we are about do it but first I got to say once we get back I am teaching you guys shunshin it is way faster then walking" Ibiki says to them as each member of team ten looked at him excited by what he announced to them before he turned and walked out of the hotel room heading to the outskirts of Tanzaku Gai, once they reached the outskirts they slowed their pace slightly because they had to conceal foot movement sounds as they ran, they ran for about ten minutes before a pretty big camp with big tents was coming up right in front of them so they turned right into the tree line jumping up on to a branch of the tree as they continued their treck, they stopped when they were in the tree line on the right side of the camp, this is where Nieo was going to attack from, once they stopped on the branch all the way Ibiki turned toward team ten

"We are going to spy on them from here to tell all their movements and their ways, we will not attack until the sun is all the way down so not to alert the bandits who will probably be sleeping during this time, so get your equipment ready and prepare for a fight, also make sure you get the money back from the camp that they stole from the casino they don't have all of it but they have some so take it back once the bandits are killed off" Ibiki says to them while he jumped down to the forest floor and hid in a bush with a cloaking device making him almost invisible from anyone

"Ok guys we got to prepare for this you know the plan so get the equipment ready that you will need to start the plan" Naruto says to them as they nodded, Naruto pulled out ten kunai and ten explosive tags wrapping them around each kunai, he was going to make five kage bunshins to hold two kunai each an throw them at the camp as he charged forward, Nieo and Yugao followed suit getting out their five kunai each and wrapped them around each kunai before storing them in their pocket for later but right now they stil had things to do, once Naruto was done he turned towards them

"Ok you guys wait here I am going to go set of traps around the base just in case if any bandits try to escape the base from us, I will tell you where all the traps are after I come back from setting them up" Naruto says as he jumped down to the forest floor while pulling out a spool of wire from his back pocket

"What are we supposed to do" Nieo says not wanting Naruto to do this alone, the same thought was going through Yuga's head as she looked at Naruto in concern

"Your job is to watch my back, here keep in touch with me and tell me if I am spotted setting up traps or if there is only commotion in the camp" Naruto says pulling out three radio sets that he bought before this mission just in case if they needed them before he tossed two of them up to Yugao and Nieo who put them on as Naruto put his on as well before starting to walk out of the forest, he could feel Ibiki's eyes on hime making him shiver but he knew it wasn't a bad look it was just who Ibiki was before he completely left the forest behind him

"Good luck, just don't get caught, then Me and Nieo will have to save you making us have to kill a lot more but we will do it to save you if we have to" Yugao says making Nieo gulp at this, also Naruto laughed a bit

"Don't worry Yugao-chan I will be fine I will be back before you know it" Naruto says to Yugao and Nieo before rushing out into the field as fast as he can appearing on the side of a big tent starting to set up traps all over the outside of the camp knowing that they couldn't jump like ninjas so they would trip the traps if they ran out no matter what as Naruto set the last trap he wiped sweat off his forward before quickly ducking behind a tent because he was almost caught by a bandit, he left the front of the camp with no traps for now because bandits would still be exiting and entering the camp till later that day

After Naruto saw the bandit walk by he ran from the camp as fast as he could before he slid into a bush near Ibiki just as a patrol of bandits walked by the area he was in before, he heard the bandits stop for a second not knowing what they saw but they continued thinking that they were just seeing things making Naruto sigh in relief before slowly standing up still using the bush as a hiding place before he turned towards Ibiki's hiding place

"I must have the luck of a thousand men, hahah" Naruto says to the hidden Ibiki who smirked at Naruto's comment before Naruto jumped up into the tree right next to him landing in front of Yugao and Nieo who sighed in relief seeing Naruto wasn't caught by the bandit patrol that just walked by the forest area

"Hey guys the traps are all set up, I will set the traps for the entrance to the camp area later tonight so none of them set them off earlier then expected so here is were the traps all are" Naruto says to them as Naruto started to point to all the traps that were laid out around the bandit camp so that Yugao and Nieo would not get caught up in one themselves when they were attacking, after he was done pointing each trap out he turned towards them to see if they got it all down

"We got it Naruto, we know were all the traps are now" Yugao says to Naruto as Nieo nodded with Yugao's response to Naruto's question before he turned and looked out on to the camp as did Naruto and Yugao as one thought passed through all of their minds

"The bandit camp will be no more after this night" team ten all thought before they continued to look out of the tree line on to the camp

As night time came the sun just sank down from the sky so they pulled out the kunai with the explosive tags on them and all jumped down on to the grassy field before Naruto headed to the front of the camp setting up the last of the traps and Nieo was standing on the right side of the camp with kunai posed to throw into the camp, Yugao was doing the same thing but on the left side

"Are you guys ready" Naruto said over the radio in his ear when he got the go ahead he made the hand signs for the kage bunshin no jutsu making five clone appear next to him as he handed each clone two explosive tas attached to a kunai before Naruto charged forward unsheathing his sword heading for the entrance to the bandit camp before he reached the camp the camp lit up in a blaze of glory from the side before the front of the camp lit up in flames as well from his clones throwing the kunai at the camp as he watched the camp go up in flames he actually felt relieved that Tanzaku would not get attacked anymore after tonight because it would finally be over, he shot through the entrance of the camp pushing chakra to his sword to blow the flames in his path out of the way killing every bandit he saw stand in his way left and right, he heard blood curling screams coming from most of the tents as he continued to slaughter any bandit he did not die from the flames, a bandit charge him from his right side so he brought up his sword cutting the bandits right arm off before swinging it up at the bandits neck taking his head right off as a geyser of blood came out once he got to the center of the camp he looked every which way deciding what to do next before twelve bandits came and surrounded him but before they could get any closer and before he could stick a sword went through the one bandit in front of him before the others fell down right after him, turning his head he saw Nieo and Yugao walking toward him

"You guys actually killed them, I had a little doubt you would but I guess you guys steeled yourself to do this mission" Naruto says walking right up to them seeing the hurt and pain in their eyes from what they were doing but their was still a sense of justice in their eyes as Naruto and the rest of team ten went all through out the bandit camp taking out every last bandit, Ibiki in the tree line was very impressed with his team but before he could think anymore on it he saw to figures quickly quickly approaching the camp realizing they were going to fast to be bandits, he knew he needed to get involved now before he reappeared dissipating the cloak that was around him before running out into the clearing toward the ninja as fast as he could, he knew he couldn't get their before they reached his team but he knew he had to get their to save his team from them because their chakra was off the scale

"Damn it I got to hurry or my team will be in a lot of trouble" Ibiki thought to himself pushing himself to the limit

As Naruto and team ten exited the camp from the entrance Naruto had entered in at he saw that his trap was set off seeing about ten dead bandits on the trap

"I guess my trap was successful after all" Naruto says seeing all the blood, which Nieo and Yugao almost got sick to their stomachs from seeing before all of team ten looked up seeing two people approach them stopping about ten feet in front of them

"Look what we got here, three little kids who destroyed our little group of investors" the left one said as the right one took a couple steps forward

"I guess we got to teach them a lesson" the one on the right said as he charged forward intent on the kicking the kids ass before someone collided into to him sending him skidding across the ground and the guy who collided with him stood in front of team ten protectively which they realized it was Ibiki sensei

The ninja that Ibiki had collided with got up off the ground showing that he wasn't injured that much and was still very much mobile and able to kick ass as he walked over to his partner as they both drew their swords before looking at them at charged forward at them

"Oh crap" Naruto thought seeing the two ninjas in front of him coming at him ready to kill them


	10. Chapter 10 The Deal

**(Review it and tell me what you think if it's good I will continue the Story)**

**Chapter 10- The Deal**

They saw the two ninja coming at them but the only one that could tell they were holding back some of their speed was Ibiki. So when the two ninja approached Naruto and Yugao they drew their swords but before they could jump forward to fight them Ibiki acted first launching forward brining his right leg up as the right ninja came up on them hitting the guy right in the face sending him a good distance away before spinning out of the way from a sword slash from the left one. Bringing out a kunai ready to slash the ninja in pieces but the ninja brought his sword back around to slash Ibiki really fast so Ibiki brought up his kunai in a block like position in front of him but right when the sword slashed the kunai it cut right threw it and dug a deep gash in to Ibiki's side making him jump back to get some distance between the two of them, while he jumped back the one ninja he had kicked appeared next to the ninja that cut him.

"_Who are these guys_" Ibiki thought holding his side, while his team was just standing their with their swords in a attacking stance just in case if they were to attack, but then Ibiki remembered who these ninja were making his eyes widen from disbelief realizing the trouble he and his team were in.

"You guys are the Fang duo, your names are Koijie and Menko and your sword techniques rival the seven swordsman in strength, so why would two A-rank missing ninja's need money that a bandit group takes from Tanzaku Gai" Ibiki asked them still holding his side because it was bleeding profusely before Kojie and Menko turned their sights on Ibiki.

"We use them to get extra money just in case if we need it we are ninja on the run after all, but you don't need to know any more then that because you won't live any longer then today so prepare for your death" Menko says right when around three hundred clones surrounded them as team seven grabbed Ibiki and jumped away from them a good distance to give them time to think of something, while they started to discuss strategy's they could see Naruto's clones getting dispelled really quickly so they had little time.

"Any ideas" Naruto asked nervously looking between Ibiki and the rest of team seven hoping that one of them had a plan because this fight is going to be really tough.

"Yes, you guys get out of here while I hold them off as long as I can so you guys can get away, I don't want to see my team get hurt so when I go to attack them you run, are we understood" Ibiki says to them sternly making sure they wouldn't try anything funny and try to help him getting themselves killed in the process, they gulped at the look before all three nodded.

"_We are not going to just leave him here, we have to help sensei_" Yugao thought as did the rest of team ten thought around the same thought, Ibiki stepped forward disappearing out of sight to fast for them to see but then they noticed Ibiki appear in front of the two ninja who just finished off the last of Naruto's clones.

"Shit we got to help him, he is up against to A-rank ninja he can't win by himself" Nieo says whispering to Naruto and Yugao who agreed with what he had said before Naruto rushed forward going for Menko who was attacking Ibiki on his right side. When Naruto got right next to Menko he swung his sword diagonally trying to take out Menko but Menko sensed the incoming attack before he parried the blow with his own sword and then Menko added wind chakra to his blade pushing Naruto's blade to the side before he kicked Naruto in the face sending him across the ground roughly making Ibiki's eyes widen about ready to go help Naruto because Menko was slowly walking toward Naruto intending to kill him. Ibiki tried to move to save Naruto but had to react quickly paring another sword strike from Kojie who would not let him help Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto you had to come help me, just hold on till I can take this guy out if I can" Ibiki thought pushing the Kojie's sword to the side a little with a second kunai before he punched Kojie in the chest then elbowed him in the chin before kicking him and sent him flying in mid air before Kojie could land from the beating Ibiki landed below him intent on taking Kojie out but Kojie spun in mid air coming around with his sword cutting a deep gash across Ibiki's back. He then plunged it into Ibiki's left shoulder Ibiki pulled his shoulder from the blade jumping ten feet away getting back into his stance again, Kojie got back into his stance as well smirking knowing he would win

Naruto slowly got off the ground as Ibiki was getting badly hurt, Naruto knew he had to finish his battle before going over to Ibiki but he knew he couldn't take down Menko by himself.

"If I were by myself I would lose but I team ten behind me all the was" Naruto thought brining his sword forward as he launched forward brining his sword intent on cutting Menko's midsection, Menko went to block the strike aimed for him but senbon needles came out of no where impaling Menko all over making his movements a little slow but not to slow still being able to block Naruto's strike before it got to him, as he blocked it though Yugao appeared behind the guy ready to strike Menko down.

"I got him now" Yugao thought pushing some chakra to her sword before she slashed forward but the sword hit nothing as Menko appeared behind her as Naruto's and Yugao's eyes widen.

Menko brought his sword down on Yugao cutting a huge gash all the way down the right side of her back, the only reason it missed the spine was because Yugao moved at the last second, Menko was about to bring his sword down on Yugao as she laid on the ground barely breathing from being cut down her back but before Menko could plunge his sword down into Yugao, he was met with claw marks going from his right shoulder to his hip, he didn't have much time to react before a red chakra arm hit him sending him into a near by tree, Nieo saw this from the tree line he was in with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her again" Naruto growled out as a chakra cloak surrounded his form, making two fox like ears appear on the top of his head and a single red chakra tail come out from behind him while he crouched down over Yugao in a protective manner.

Menko limped out of the tree line with his sword out ready for Naruto to charge even though you could clearly see the guy was scared never having to face something like this before but Naruto didn't charge yet making Menko wonder why he didn't attack yet so he thought might as well do it myself then before Menko shot forward appearing in front of Naruto about to slash Naruto in half.

"Move Naruto" Nieo shouted to him even though he was scared seeing Naruto like this Naruto was still a friend to him and he would not stop being his friend he will let Naruto explain to him about this when they were not in a dangerous situation like this one.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto awoke seeing that he was back in his mind he could tell it was his mind because it looked like a sewer, he walked forward seeing the sealing gate appear in front of him that held the Kyuubi no Yoko but he still was thinking on something.

"Why is my mind a sewer anyway, am I really that screwed up in the head….nahh it is probably because of the Kyuubi being here in my mind that it is this way" Naruto thought before seeing big red eyes appear behind the bars of the cage, now Naruto was wondering why he was here.

"Why did you bring me here and what did you do to me, I felt stronger and I had claws, while a red cloak surrounded me what was it" Naruto asked the Kyuubi, after he asked the kyuubi got closer to the bars making most of it's body visible behind the bars.

"That is my power boy and it is the power I am letting you use anytime you want, I am giving you free rein over my chakra and form" the kyuubi says to Naruto who looked on in confusion.

"Why would you help me you hate me, and the human race all together why would you help anyone especially me" Naruto asked wanting to know the answer because he was getting unimaginable power he had to know what he was getting into before he accepted anything from the Kyuubi.

"It's true I do hate you and I hate all you flesh bags but I realize if I don't want to be seen as weak my container has to be seen as strong just as I, so I am giving you my chakra to be able to control it at will but I have a condition to me doing this for you" Kyuubi said to Naruto as Naruto looked on

"What is it, if it is to free you no deal, I would never free you" Naruto says turning around beginning to walk while the Kyuubi growled at him before replying.

"I knew you wouldn't all I want is to feel the people you kill and hear and see everything that happens, I need senses that is what I want and if you accept I can connect your senses to mine and you better hurry up making up your mind in here time is slower then out their but you are in danger so hurry it up" Kyuubi says to Naruto who turned back to the cage thinking for a couple seconds before Naruto lifted up his arm and Kyuubi's chakra came swarming out of the cage around Naruto.

"I accept Kyuubi you can use my senses but not anything else" Naruto says as more chakra kept coming out of the cage due to Naruto calling it out.

"Good then get out" Kyuubi growled sending Naruto out of his mindscape to the real world again, as Naruto's eyes opened he realized to things Menko was standing ten feet away now with burn marks all over him now. Naruto stood up no longer crouched on the ground but the cloak still surrounded him but three chakra tails were now behind him. Naruto looked down to make sure Yugao was safe and noticed she was in bad condition so he needed to finish this and get help quickly. Naruto looked up at Menko again as more chakra swelled around Naruto making Menko sweat from all the raw chakra being imitated from the boy in front of him.

"You are going to pay for attacking us and me, you are very unluckily" Naruto says to Menko as a fourth tail appeared behind Naruto, the chakra shot upward into the sky and making a huge dark ball of chakra around Naruto making everyone in the area scared beyond belief at was happening to Naruto, Ibiki knew what was happening.

"_Naruto is losing control I got to hurry up and finish this_" Ibiki thought seeing Kojie distracted, brought two kunai forward and stabbed both kunai into the chest of Kojie making his eyes widen before Ibiki leaned forward more and snapped Kojies neck watching as his cold lifeless body fell to the ground before turning towards Naruto seeing the chakra had receded from the sky and from around Naruto. What he saw surprised him like no over, what he sees in front of him wasn't Naruto no more but a mini replica of the nine tailed fox Ibiki stayed very still thinking he would be attacked if Naruto saw him because he probably couldn't tell friend from foe anymore but he didn't know the truth yet so he got closer.

"_Wow I didn't think this was possible, this form is the best I can see so far_" Naruto thought in his four tailed state began turning it's head looking around at the forest then back to Menko preparing to take him out. Naruto growled at Menko before disappearing from sight appearing behind Menko before a clawed hand from it's way through the body of Menko coming out his front before Naruto pulled his arm out letting the guy fall to the ground dead, once Naruto was satisfied that the guy was dead looked up from the body seeing Ibiki a good distance away with Yugao slung over his shoulder and Nieo next to him. Nieo looked beyond scared and Ibiki was thinking of a way to get out of the area without being killed.

"Is that really Naruto, what is he" Nieo thought stepping behind Ibiki backing away slowly, Naruto tried to speak in the four tailed form to them but he couldn't so Naruto pushed the chakra back into the seal going from four to three tails then to nothing after a couple of seconds, as his skin looked undamaged once the form receded from Naruto, Naruto ran forward picking his sword off the ground and strapped it to his back before walking up to Ibiki stopping in front of him.

"Hey Ibiki sensei and Neio what's wrong it looks like you saw a ghost or something" Naruto asks trying to calm their nerves a little bit seeing that they were scared and all, he didn't want to be attacked by his own team, Ibiki looked on shocked that the fox had not taken Naruto over and that Naruto took back control.

"When we get back to the hotel we are going to have a talk Naruto, you are going to explain everything to me and if I must will seal your chakra up so that doesn't happen again until we get back to the village" Ibiki says to Naruto before he turned around vanishing in a shunshin to get to the hotel faster so he could stop Yugao from bleeding to death but as Ibiki appeared in the hotel and laid Yugao down on the coach removing the shirt of Yugao to look at her back but Ibiki's eyes then widen seeing the cut was not that bad anymore. It was almost completely healed already.

"It must be from the foxes' chakra but that chakra usually burns others not heals them" Ibiki thought to himself pulling out bandages and wrapped the wound and put Yugao's shirt back on before he went into the other room and got more medical equipment as he was doing this Naruto and Neio were silently walking back to the hotel with Neio a little bit behind Naruto because he was scared that he was going to be attacked by Naruto.

"I know he is my friend but what was that" Nieo thought looking ahead of him seeing Naruto continue to walk in front of them as they reached the entrance to Tanoak Gai and entered before they headed down the main street. When they were half way to the hotel Naruto stopped in the middle of the road in front of Nieo making Nieo stop in his tracks as well wondering why Naruto stopped and got on guard just in case.

Naruto tilted his head slightly back towards Nieo to see something before he began to talk.

"I'll explain to you and Yugao what happened when we get back to the village and after I talk to the Homage I won't hurt you so you don't have to be afraid of me that was just an ability that I have now." Naruto says to Nieo who gained a look of relief but he was still scared for what happened and Naruto knew he would be until he explained about it completely to Nieo. After he saw Nieo nod at him Naruto turned around and began to continue to walk to the hotel with Nieo walking along side of him now not as scared but still a little scared, once they reached the hotel they entered walking down the hallway to their room, they opened the door to their room. Right when the door opened and the two entered the room Ibiki had walked out of his room and stood in the living room area with a pointed look at Naruto and a look that told Nieo to go to another room.

"Nieo go in that room for a bit while I talk to Naruto" Ibiki commanded as Nieo nodded and walked into the room Yugao was in before kneeling before the bed of Yugao looking down at her.

"Your not that hurt, it looks like Naruto was protecting you through that whole fight but what was that red chakra that he had used why did it fell so horrible it made you just want to run like crazy, I don't know what to think Yugao" Nieo says to the sleeping form of Yugao while Naruto still stood in the same spot by the door as Ibiki started making hand seals as the whole room lit up white before fading and making sure he put a locking seal on the room that Yugao and Nieo were in till he was done talking to Naruto. Ibiki then motioned for Naruto to take a seat which he did sitting down on the coach as Ibiki himself sat on the chair across from the coach. When he sat down he stared at Naruto for a couple seconds making Naruto fidget from Ibiki's gaze before Ibiki sat back more.

"Naruto did you lose control of the fox during the fight and tell me the truth no lies or I will have no choice to block your chakra till we get back to the village" Ibiki says to Naruto as he looked at him seriously no joking around could be seen on Ibiki's face.

"I did not lose control sensei, me and Kyuubi made a deal that if I let Kyuubi use my senses to feel and see what I do when I am using his chakra that I can have free reign over his chakra and he won't try to interfere or take me over, I was in full control when you saw me in that fourth tail state before but that is as far as I can go right now without hurting myself. I could barely hold that state up, my body isn't physically developed enough yet to be able to utilize the chakra and go nine tails" Naruto explained to Ibiki who was shocked that the Kyuubi made this sort of deal but he could understand being locked up for so long he probably wanted some kind of freedom, he knew he wouldn't get out of the seal so he went with the next best thing. Ibiki looked directly into Naruto's eyes to see if the boy was lying to him at all when he saw no deception he sighed in relief.

"I believe you but you will still have to explain this to the hokage once we get back to the leaf village and your team mates will want and explanation as well and another thing don't go using the chakra every time you get in a fight only use it as a last resort try to grow on your own strength as well as the red chakras strength" Ibiki told Naruto as he saw Naruto nod in agreement at what he was told to do.

"That's what I planned to do I'm going to explain it to them once we get back to the leaf village, and I also wasn't going to use the Kyuubi's chakra all the time anyway I want to get stronger by myself, while using that power only when needed to protect myself and others" Naruto says to Ibiki's statement which made Ibiki smile at him proud of his student before he stood up along with Naruto.

"Ok then Naruto it's getting late so head to bed we are going back to the leaf early in the morning tomorrow so I want you to be rested" Ibiki told Naruto as Naruto nodded and walked into his room closing the door behind him falling asleep not even ten minutes later, once Naruto had closed the door behind him. Ibiki had ended the silence seals around the room and the lock seal on the door that Yugao and Nieo were in as he began to open the door he stopped when he heard Yugao was awake and was talking to Nieo, so he put his head up to the door to listen.

"What happened Nieo, all I remember was getting cut in the back and Naruto standing over me protecting but this weird red chakra was surrounding it wasn't Naruto's chakra at all" Yugao asked Nieo still laying down on the bed because she couldn't lift herself up so she stayed laying down, Nieo looked at her not knowing how to answer but decided to giver her one.

"Ibiki killed Kojie and Naruto killed Menko and that chakra we saw I don't know what it is but when you passed out it got worse and Naruto tore Menko apart literally Yugao it was crazy" Nieo says looking at Yugao as she turned her head to the left to look at Nieo.

"Is Naruto ok now, did he get hurt at all" Yugao asked concern evident in her voice from how she asked him.

"Yeah he is fine but during the fight he had turned into this fox like thing with four tails it felt so evil, and it was filled with malice but it did not attack us it attacked Menko then the chakra vanished leaving Naruto their" Nieo told her making Yugao sigh in relief. She didn't want Naruto to get hurt because of her but she also showed some fear in her eyes of how Nieo described it and what she felt before she passed out from blood lose.

"Naruto said he would explain it to us once we reach the leaf village so we don't have to worry but I am still scared of him a little Yugao but I don't want to be because I am his friend" Nieo says to Yugao confused as she nodded to Nieo's statement.

"That's good he better or I will kick his ass, but I need to sleep now I feel so tired" Yugao says seeing Nieo nod getting up from the side of her bed, she turned her head to the right and began to fall asleep. Nieo saw this as he walked to the door but before he turned the door handle the door opened up in front of him seeing Ibiki in front of him to usher him out of the room, when Nieo walked through the door Ibiki shut the door behind him to let Yugao rest from her injuries before Ibiki turned towards Nieo.

"You don't have to worry about Naruto Nieo he will explain it to you guys once he has a talk with the hokage in the village" Ibiki told Nieo as Nieo walked to his room, he nodded before he walked in his room closing the door behind him to go to sleep as well, one last thought went through Ibiki's mind before he left to head to bed as well.

"I hope the team get's stronger from this instead of falling or drifting apart" Ibiki thought going to bed.

**(Next Morning)**

Team ten were all packed and were waiting at the exit of Tanzaku Gai for Ibiki to show up, Nieo and Yugao kept eyeing Naruto unsure of a lot of things now but he did not attack them yet so he couldn't be dangerous.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys with that red chakra yesterday but I had no choice but to use it, you guys were in danger so I had to use it" Naruto says looking down depressed because Yugao and Nieo barely said anything to him since they woke up this morning. Yugao and Nieo seeing that Naruto was depressed realized they hadn't spoken to him in a bit. Yugao walked forward wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist and put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes to enjoy the hug while Naruto hugged back wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I'm the one to say sorry Naruto we have been ignoring you and I am sorry we are just unsure of that chakra because it felt so evil and was very malice but thank you for saving me I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you" Yugao says in Naruto's ear before pulling back with slight blush on her face before she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Then she pulled back after a second and took a couple steps back seeing Naruto's stunned face making Yugao giggle at the look Naruto wore.

"_Hehe Naruto your one lucky person getting a kiss from the hottest girl from our class, and especially one you like_" Nieo thought looking between Naruto and Yugao until their was a puff of smoke as Ibiki appeared in front of them as the smoke dissipated.

"Team ten let's go we are going back to the leaf it will take about three hours to get their so we are only going to be stopping once for a quick break along the way" Ibiki explained to them as he ran across a small clearing from the exit of Tanzaku Gai with team ten following close behind until they jumped into the trees beginning to jump from branch to branch. Naruto as they were jumping was looking between Nieo and Yugao then back to the front before he sighed thinking the explanation he had to give to Jiji and Nieo and Yugao was going to be tough.

"Today is going to be a long day" Naruto thought as they continued their journey back to the leaf having to kill some more bandits along the was from the group they had killed the night before but nothing major like the ninja they had fought after they had destroyed the bandit camp.

Three hours later the gates of Konoha were quickly approaching until they landed in from of the gates of Konoha and walked up to the gate both to tell them they had returned from a mission, as they approached the booth two chunin spotted them from behind the booth.

"Halt state your name and business in the leaf" The right chunin guard said to Ibiki having to state protocol no matter what.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, returning from a C-rank turned A rank with my team, team ten" Ibiki says to them in which they nodded as team ten and Ibiki proceeded to walk away from them down the street to head for the hokage tower. As they walked Ibiki told them to meet him at the tower as he vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving his team to walk to the tower themselves when they saw Ibiki leave Nieo and Yugao turned their head towards Naruto as they continued to walk.

"So when you going to tell us Naruto" Yugao asked him almost putting her face in Naruto's making him sweat quite a bit thinking he was about to get a beating.

"After I talk to the hokage and explain it to him, he knows what it is just he doesn't know I can use it" Naruto told them as their eyes widen now knowing the hokage already knew of this but before anyone could ask them anything. Nieo spotted someone walking up to them Nieo was looking at him wondering who he was but Yugao and Naruto didn't notice yet because Yugao was still looking at Naruto and Naruto was looking back at her but Nieo didn't have to wait long as the person stopped in front of them a little distance away from them.

"Hey Yugao-Chan and Naruto did you guys just get back from a mission" Hayate asked them making Naruto and Yugao stop looking at each other turning to Hayate who was smiling at them.

"Hayate-kun" Yugao shouted running forward wrapping her arms around Hayate's waist and Hayate did the same, both with a smile on their face.

"I'm glad to see you too Yugao-Chan would you like to get something to eat now or no" Hayate asked her in which Yugao smiled even brighter but Naruto was feeling even more depressed now then before.

"Sure Hayate where do you want to go" Yugao asked him as Hayate thought for a moment before responding to her.

"How bout the Bar BQ place I know we have been dating now for two weeks but would that be ok" Hayate asked her as Nieo and Naruto's eyes widen from the little bit of information.

"That's ok Hayate-kun, I don't mind going their" Yugao asked about to walk away from him until Naruto and Nieo faked cough catching Hayate and Yugao's attention making her flush in embarrassment from forgetting Naruto and Nieo were their so Yugao turned to face them.

"You never told us you two were dating, when were you going to tell us" Naruto asked Yugao and Hayate with a hint of sadness in his voice but he held back the sadness quite well from them, knowing how to do it, but Nieo caught it being someone who read people really easily and knew why Naruto felt sad.

"Oh I forgot I'm sorry Naruto we were on that mission and all" Yugao says to Naruto knowing how much she bickered at Naruto for hiding things from her but she hid this from him.

"It's ok Yugao I don't mind, but I got to go I will do the mission report with Ibiki so you can go on your date with Hayate Yugao and Nieo I will come find you and explain about the red chakra later" Naruto says slowly trying to hide the tears and push them away but he was failing so he started to walk away from them once he got a nod from Nieo, as Nieo left to go home after saying see you to Yugao but Naruto just turned and walked a couple steps intent just to go right at that moment so he started to walk to the hokage tower but was stopped by a hand oh his shoulder from Yugao, because she saw something was wrong with Naruto. Naruto stayed facing frontward though not turning around.

"Are you ok Naruto" Yugao asks him feeling that Naruto was down before Naruto took a couple steps forward as Yugao's arm left his should making her look at him even more concerned then before, Hayate saw what was going on but just let it go.

"I'm fine Yugao just go enjoy your date, I'll see you either later or tomorrow" Naruto says softly walking away even further from them, making Yugao feel even more depressed. Then Hayate realized he had to thank Naruto, Hayate thought maybe that will cheer him up.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for telling me to go for it you helped me a lot!" Hayate shouted to Naruto making Yugao look at Hayate confused because she didn't know what Hayate meant, but she turned and saw Naruto put his arm up in the air signifying that he heard.

"Why do I feel this way, I feel horrible but happy at the same time, I saw Yugao jump into Hayate's arms before looking so happy it made me feel happy but also horrible because it wasn't me that Yugao hugged" Naruto thought as he continued walking to the hokage tower disappearing out of sight from Yugao and Hayate. After Naruto had vanished Yugao turned and faced Hayate, walking up to him.

"What did Naruto help you to do" Yugao asked Hayate not knowing what he had meant; Hayate was debating whether or not to tell her. If he did he might get yelled out or Naruto would because of Naruto telling him Yugao liked him before she told him herself.

"Oh it was nothing Yugao just something that he helped me to do nothing that important" Hayate says to Yugao trying to make it out to be nothing but Yugao didn't believe him but she didn't have time to ask again just yet as Hayate grabbed her hand making her blush pulling her along to the Bar BQ place. As they entered they found a table and they sat down across from each other because they got a whole table to themselves. They continued to talk as they ate enjoying each other's company but Yugao kept up with the same question she had asked Hayate before until he finally just decided to answer to get Yugao to stop asking him about it.

"Do you really want to know that bad what Naruto helped me with" Hayate asked her a little annoyed but none the less would answer for her if she wanted him to even though she might be mad after he told her.

"Yes I do, it is bugging me" Yugao says to Hayate pouting slightly making Hayate sigh not being able to escape the question after Yugao just started to pout at him.

"You have to promise you won't get mad at me or Naruto though" Hayate says making Yugao even more confused then she was when she saw Naruto's red chakra but decided just to agree with it anyway.

"I promise I won't get mad what ever it is" Yugao says as she stared at Hayate waiting for him to tell her now. Hayate thought for a couple seconds before sighing readying himself to tell her.

"Naruto helped me get with you, I told him I liked you before we had started to date but I was to scared to tell you but he convinced me by saying that you would be so happy if you told her you liked her. He also said that you liked me back and that he wanted you to be happy because he likes seeing you happy" Hayate says to Yugao as her eyes widened not believing what she was hearing so she had to find out.

"So you might not have asked me out if Naruto had not helped you get the confidence to ask me" Yugao asked Hayate who only nodded to what Yugao just asked him making Yugao put her head in her hands confused on why Naruto would do that for her.

"Why would Naruto do that, why would he want me to be happy with you" Yugao asked Hayate as she looked at him.

"He told me, that you told him that you liked me, I think that was why Naruto told me because he wanted you to be happy, but I got to say this when Naruto was telling me about you he looked sad though I couldn't place why maybe you can if you ask him but I am not sure" Hayate says to Yugao who nodded not answering thinking about Naruto now

They continued to eat and discuss about different things but what Naruto did for her and Hayate was still on her mind and she needed to know why he did it and she was going to ask him when she sees Naruto next

**(Hokage Tower)**

While Yugao and Hayate ate their food Naruto had entered the hokage tower and slowly walked up the stairs to get to the hokage's office. When he got to the top of the stairs he walked to the hokage's door and began knocking on it until he heard a come in. So Naruto opened the door to the sandaime's office closing the door behind him while he turned and face the Sandaime and Ibiki who were both watching him as he entered the door. Naruto walked forward and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the sandaime's desk

"Hey Jiji do you need the report or did sensei already tell you all of what happened" Naruto asked the sandaime as he saw the sandaime nod

"Yes, he did Naruto but would you enlighten me more on the subject of the Kyuubi. Like what are you able to do with it's chakra now and tell me this deal Ibiki spoke of to me, that the Kyuubi has made with you" Sandaime asked Naruto as Ibiki just stood their to listen to see if he had missed anything when Naruto told him bout the Kyuubi before.

"I can control up to the fourth tailed state, but it burns like crazy. When I get older I will be able to use all nine tails and the full form of the Kyuubi. Also the deal that me and the Kyuubi made was that he would get senses, like sight, hearing and feeling when I use his chakra while I get full control over the chakra and that's basically it Jiji" Naruto told sandaime hokage who was looking at Naruto in shock. Ibiki wasn't as shocked but he still did not know what to think.

The sandaime then pulled his pipe out of his mouth and put it away, before he turned to face Naruto

"Well then Naruto can you show me how good you are with this chakra" Sandaime asked Naruto who nodded to the question

"I will show you up to three tails Jiji, unless you want every ninja in the village to run here" Naruto told the sandaime who nodded in understanding before standing up and walking around his desk to Naruto. Once he got right next to Naruto he called the Dog masked anbu from the corner to come with them as the hokage performed a shunshin taking Naruto with to the hokage's personal training grounds. The anbu followed suite as did Ibiki.

When all four appeared in the training ground they were in a large open field made for long training.

"Where are we Jiji" Naruto asked sandaime who looked at Naruto smiling.

"This is the hokage's personal training ground. The reason we are here is because I want to see the fourth tail if you will show me Naruto" Sandaime asked Naruto who nodded while jumping back a couple feet away from them as the sandaime, the dog anbu and Ibiki watched on as Naruto started gathering red chakra.

Once Naruto started gathering the red chakra one tailed formed along with the fox ears and fox cloak. After a couple second a second tail formed, then a third tail formed and before long the fourth tail started to from making a huge amount of chakra form around Naruto burning Naruto's skin while surrounding him with the chakra before the chakra dissipated and left a Naruto in which looked like a miniature Kyuubi making everyone watching eyes widen in disbelief.

"I can't believe it Naruto took control of the chakra, or did he" Kakashi says from behind the dog mask be unknown to him Naruto heard him making Naruto vanish out of sight reappearing behind Kakashi. Kakashi jumped forward turning around getting in to a battle stance quickly thinking he was under attack until he saw the miniature looking Kyuubi wasn't attacking him making him sigh in relief before relaxing. Ibiki began to laugh at what Naruto did to scare Kakashi.

"Ok Naruto you can return to normal now" Sandaime says to Naruto watching as the red chakra receded around Naruto. After a couple seconds the red chakra was gone from sight, as Naruto walked forward to them

"I guess I will need to test you in using the chakra but not today we will have to do this tomorrow because it is noon time and I have a couple meetings in the afternoon" Sandaime explained to Naruto and to everyone else their before sandaime shunshined himself and Naruto back in to the office while dog and Ibiki followed suite.

Once in the office the sandaime left to the council room to begin the meeting with Dog anbu following him. Ibiki waved to Naruto telling him that their would be team training tomorrow as well before he disappeared in a shunshin leaving Naruto alone in the Hokage's office by himself.

" _I guess I will go train now I don't really have anything else to do for the moment_" Naruto thought exiting the hokage's office. Then he walked down the stairs of the tower, exiting the tower as well. Naruto began walking down the street to training ground five. He had decided this training ground over the other one because this one had a lake. Naruto continued to walk until he walked by the Bar BQ place and saw Hayate and Yugao sitting at a table but he did not go in but he could hear what was being said by the two so he listened in to the conversation.

"Hayate what do you think of Naruto, he is so concerned for me all the time but I can't berated him for it because I am concerned for him all the time too. He is my best friend and he helped me and you to get together but I know me and you are dating but what do you think this means if we care about each other this much" Yugao asked Hayate as he thought about it for a minute before he smiled and replied.

"I think you two act like more then friends. I like you Yugao but only your heart can tell you if you like me Yugao. What does your heart tell you" Hayate asked her looking straight at her

"I don't know my mind is in jumbles and my heart feels something but I don't know what it is" Yugao says to Hayate's question. Hayate nodded but knew that Yugao didn't need to rush with her thoughts and feelings. If she did then it probably would not end well

"Don't rush Yugao we will continue to date and hug you until you sort out your feelings and if I am not the one you like then just tell me I will understand" Hayate told her as they got up out of the chairs making Naruto's eyes widen by what they said and that they were coming his way so he booked it down the road to training ground three vanishing out of sight from the Bar BQ place

Yugao and Hayate walked out of the Bar BQ place after paying for their meal. The turned to each other and hugged each other before they walked their separate ways to their homes, Yugao had one thought going threw her head as she entered her home

"_I am so confused I hope I can sort out these feelings of mine soon_" Yugao thought. While she thought this another thought entered her mind, it was that she forgot to ask Naruto about the red chakra and other things. She just let it go though and decided to ask him tomorrow as she shut her house door behind her as she entered her house not knowing Naruto had heard part of her and Hayate's conversation.

Naruto ran right into the training ground three stopping by the lake that was in the training ground.

"_I almost was caught, that was very close. Yugao would have kicked my ass if she had caught me their listening in on her conversation_" Naruto thought while making three hundred clones and made them water walk on the top of the water while he gathered the red chakra only to the first tailed state and dissolving it. He continued to repeat this process to be able to get the one tailed state up faster so he could just think it and it would appear.

Naruto continued this the rest of the night losing track of the time while his clones practiced water walking which helped greatly with his reserves which now were extremely higher then before.

"I will get stronger to protect you Yugao and the rest of the people I care for. I will get stronger with my own strength and with the Kyuubi's because ninja need to use everything they have against someone but always leaving more hidden" Naruto thought continuing his control training over the Kyuubi's chakra and water walking as the night passed slowly.


	11. Chapter 11 Traveling to Kumogakure

**Review the chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Need some sword names!**

**Chapter 11- Traveling to Kumo**

**(Time Skip Two weeks later)**

Naruto had been training the entire two weeks since their first C rank mission. He had hardly seen Nieo and Yugao at all besides for the d rank missions they did. He had finally mastered one tail mode to the point that he could just think it and the chakra would follow his command. Naruto also had found out about the type of sword he had when he pushed some of his chakra into the sword changing it into a Katana with the blade being pure white as the hilt of the sword was red with a hint of blue in it. He knew he needed to figure out what the sword did and how it was used so he ended up staying at training ground fifteen longer then he expected he would.

"_Damn I still don't know how this sword works, maybe I need to push chakra into it as I swing it_" Naruto thought swinging the blade forward at a training dummy that was right in front of him. He did not expect a blade of wind the size of his sword to connect with the training dummy shredding it to pieces. Some of the pieces flung back hitting Naruto as scratches and cuts appeared all over once he connected with a tree himself from the intense wind blade.

"So that's what it does I got to remember to be careful next time I use it. I don't want to end up killing myself" Naruto thought. Naruto slowly got up soar from the impact with the tree. Naruto looked at the sword in his hand and he decided to test a theory he just came up with.

Naruto started channeling Kyuubi's chakra through out his body forming the one tailed cloak around him. He was not done through as he pushed some of Kyuubi's chakra into his sword as well. Right before his eyes the sword shifted colors changing from a pure white to a deep crimson color. He now knew to be careful with what ever this sword produced so he walked a little distance away from a training dummy before he swung his sword in a horizontal ark. What come out amazed him, flames shot out in all directions burning everything in it's path. Naruto jumped back as the fire swept the training ground.

"Crap this is not good" Naruto shouted out at the roaring flames because he had no water jutsu to put the fames out before him. Lucky or not water appeared dousing the flames in a couple of seconds. Naruto turned towards the person who used the water jutsu to put it out.

"Thanks for putting the fire out for me I would never have been able to have done that" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Naruto then noticed the person before him was Yugao and she did not look happy. He quickly pushed the red chakra back into the seal letting the sword in his hand to shift back to being the normal silver color that it was before he put chakra into it.

"Hey Yugao I didn't think that I would see you here because it is a little early to be up isn't it. We don't start missions till later as well" Naruto told her. He sheathed his sword and began taking a couple steps back seeing the stern look in her eyes making him gulp in fear.

"When are you going to tell me what that red chakra is and the other things that you never told me about. You promised you would tell me but you still did not tell me and it has been two weeks already. Can you please tell me now I will understand I promise" Yugao told Naruto as she walked up to him.

Naruto sighed because he knew he could not get out of this now. Naruto and Yugao sat down against a tree as he began to tell her the story about the Kyuubi and the fourth hokage. He also told her that the nine tailed fox was sealed inside of him. Yugao had looked shock after she was told that but she understand that they were two different things. She could tell the difference between Naruto's blue chakra and the Kyuubi's red chakra that Naruto used.

"I understand Naruto but you did not have to keep that hidden you should trust me and Nieo more. We would have not thought that you were the fox" Yugao told him. Naruto sighed in relief at finally getting off his chest. He did not notice that Nieo was now standing in front of them but they would soon.

"Yeah Naruto you should trust us more. We are friends after all I can tell the difference between two different things" Nieo said. Naruto and Yugao looked up at him once he had finished talking.

"When did you get here Nieo" Naruto asked him. Yugao eyes widened though because she was supposed to bring Naruto to training ground two right away but she didn't.

"I am here to get you two and bring you guys to training ground two for a team meeting. Yugao was supposed to get you Naruto but looks like she lost track of time" Nieo explained to Naruto. Yugao blushed embarrassed that she had forgot.

"Well then we should not keep Ibiki sensei waiting any longer or he will torture us for not getting their quick enough" Naruto said. He got up from against the tree. Naruto turned and pulled Yugao up as well. Team ten then jumped into the tree line heading to training ground two.

"_Where the hell are those brats. If they are not here soon I think I will tell the hokage that I reconsidered signing them up_" Ibiki thought. Right when he was done with the train of thought team ten broke passed the tree line in training ground two. Team ten landed in front of Ibiki out of breath.

"It took you guys long enough, were you having a tea party" Ibiki sensei mocked them with a smirk on his face. Naruto growled out from the mock displayed from Ibiki but he did not attack him.

"Naruto was telling us about the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him that's why we were late" Yugao told Ibiki. Ibiki smirked when he looked at them because he noticed they did not hate Naruto for housing the Kyuubi.

"That's a good reason I suppose but when we get back from Kumo team ten's training will be doubled for not getting here on time" Ibiki told them. Team ten looked at Ibiki in shock until they realized that he said when they got back from Kumo.

"What do you mean sensei. Why are we going to Kumo for" Naruto asked Ibiki. The rest of team ten wanted to know as well.

"The reason team ten is going to go to Kumo tomorrow morning is for the chunin exams that are being held their in a weeks time. I signed you guys up this morning" Ibiki explained. They all got excited at the news of finally getting the chance to become chunin and not have to do anymore D ranked missions.

"Though I am only taking you guys if you prove worthy right now in a spar. You each have to get at least one hit on me and your time limit is three hours. The reason I am being so harsh is that you're the only Konoha team that will be participating in this years chunin exams in Kumo so I want to make sure you guys won't look bad. I will spar each of you one after the other in single matches then we will do a team match. You each have only one hour to land a hit on me by yourselves" Ibiki explained as he looked between the three of them to decide who will go first. Naruto was hoping to go first to try out his new sword techniques he just obtained but his hope was quickly put out when Nieo was called up.

Nieo got into his stance preparing himself. Ibiki told him to begin so they began to clash back and forth with kunai at first then they accelerated with ninjutsu and taijutsu. After about forty minutes of fighting a kunai knicked Ibiki in the shoulder by Nieo who had thrown it right after backing up from a taijutsu fight with Ibiki. Ibiki smirked knowingly because he was caught.

"Well it looks like you passed Nieo just hope that your team mates can do the same" Ibiki told him. Nieo walked towards Naruto as Yugao was called up.

"Good job Nieo but I wish I was called first I want to tear sensei up" Naruto said. Nieo stood next to Naruto.

"Your battle is next anyway so it doesn't matter right" Nieo told Naruto who nodded in agreement with Nieo statement but their talking was interrupted by a shout.

"Suiton water pulse" Yugao shouted out as water rose up from the lake near the training ground and shot at Ibiki who was standing near Naruto and Nieo. Ibiki jumped out of the way at the last minute making the water slam in Naruto and Nieo sending them backwards collapsing on the ground. Naruto started coughing up water because some of it had got into his lungs from the attack.

"Sorry Naruto and Yugao I will make sure you guys are not their next time" Yugao told them laughing a bit from the faces that Naruto and Nieo were making at her before she blocked a punch aimed at her gut by Ibiki. They went into a taijutsu match until Yugao shot off another water jutsu that hit Ibiki's side when he tried to dodge it but he was to close to Yugao to dodge it fully.

"You pass to Yugao so next up is Naruto" Ibiki sensei said. Naruto walked about about ten feet away from Ibiki getting into a stance as he unsheathed his sword from off his back. Ibiki pulled out a ninjato that he had from being in anbu.

"I can use anything to win right Ibiki sensei" Naruto asked unsure. Ibiki nodded showing that he was aloud making Naruto smirk. Ibiki already was informed by the hokage that the raikage was already told that their jinchuuriki would be in the chunin exams so Naruto did not need to hold anything back.

Red chakra started surrounding Naruto as he was incased in a chakra cloak. The cloak grew one tail indicating that he was in his one tailed stated because that would be all he needed to win.

"This will be over quickly" Naruto said quietly as he pushed some the Kyuubi's chakra into the sword changing the color of it to pure crimson. Ibiki actually felt fear from what was to come even though he was a jonin he knew how powerful Naruto could be with the Kyuubi's cloak on. He saw Naruto kill and A ranked missing ninja after all so he knew to be careful although the fight would be hard on him.

"You will be the first one to try out my new sword abilities so tell me what you think once we are done or during" Naruto told him as he brought his sword up in quick succession and swung it in a horizontal ark then a vertical ark twice.

"Katon fire sparrows" Naruto shouted out as around twenty small balls of fire shot out of the sword aimed for Ibiki. Ibiki dodged to the right. Ibiki thought he had dodged it but two of the small fire balls slammed into Ibiki's stomach surprising him. He thought he had dodged all of them. He threw off his cloak because it was burning to fast to save it.

"_What the hell was that_" Ibiki thought as he looked at the fire damage all around him. The grass and the trees around him were burning at a fast pace. He also had burn marks on his legs and arms because he came in close contact with the flames. His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto appeared in front of him poised to slash Ibiki in half.

"Did you like my new fire attack. The fire burns more because of it being the Kyuubi's chakra that was used and that the fire could be controlled by which way I swing my sword. That is why two of the fire balls still hit you" Naruto said brining his sword across but Ibiki jumped back from the slash but was still hit with the fire that came out of the sword after the slash. He disposed of his anbu sword because part of it was melted now from the intense heat.

"You pass Naruto I don't need to see anymore" Ibiki explained to Naruto. Naruto dispersed the one tailed cloak from around him. The sword turned back to it's normal state as he sheathed it.

"Awe but I wanted to test the wind blades my sword produces as well" Naruto said pouting slightly. Ibiki sweat dropped as he walked in front of team ten who were all standing next to each other now.

Ibiki shook his head in exasperation thinking that Naruto had to be crazy like a certain snake lady he knew.

"Alright team seven you guys are good enough to enter in the chunin exams I don't even have to check to see how good you guys fight as a team. So let's continue team training from where we left off. Yugao and Nieo you guys still have to work on water walking you are to complete this by tomorrow morning if you can and Naruto continue trying to harness the kyuubi's power. Also work on your new jutsu that you have come up with on you own" Ibiki told them as they got to work. Ibiki left the training to go get a new cloak because his old on was burnt to a crisp by Naruto.

About two hours later Ibiki had returned. When he entered the training ground he was surprised to see multiple trees were cut down and other trees were burnt. He was surprised at the amount of damage done to the training groung. He noticed Naruto in the center of the training ground with a two tailed cloak on.

"I guess he is trying to master the two tailed cloak now. I would ask him for another spar but I will probably end up with another burnt cloak and these things are hard to come by. I only have about two of them left because they were specially made" Ibiki thought as he made his way through the training ground to the lake and began to help Yugao and Nieo with water walking. Yugao was able to water walk longer now then Nieo because the thoughts that distracted her before were not their now.

"Good works guys but you need to continuing supply your feet the needed chakra while keeping your balance on the surface of the water" Ibiki explained to the as they continued to train throughout the afternoon hours.

When it started to get dark Ibiki called them all back to the field in training ground two. Once team ten all got their. Ibiki told them to meet at the gates of Konoha tomorrow morning at eight sharp and if they weren't their on time they would not be going to the chunn exams. He disappeared in a puff of smoke after he gave them an evil grin which creped each of them out.

Yugao and Nieo left as well an hour later leaving Naruto as the only one left in the training ground which means he didn't have to hold back anymore. Naruto shifted in to a new stance he had created. Naruto unsheathed his sword in a smooth yet calm rhythm. He pushed his normal chakra into the sword making it turn into a white katana before his eyes. He brought the sword down in a quick ark. A blade of wind shot forward. Naruto ran forward right behind the wind blade gaining speed he never felt before because the wind blade in front of him cut the air in front of him as he ran leaving less resistance for him to push through. He saw the wind blade cut into the tree he aimed at before he brought up his his sword and swung it horizontally. The tree cut right in half because of the speed and the wind power imbedded in his sword now.

"This will come in handy during the chunin exams in a week. No one will expect this from me since I am only a kid" Naruto thought grinning to himself at his accomplishment.

He trained with his sword through out the night with both wind and fire techniques the sword produced. He also continued to train his two tailed stated once he thought his sword moves were good enough for the time being.

He opened his eyes once he spotted the training ground start to get brighter. Naruto looked up spotting the sun starting to rise above the tree line indicating to him it was around seven o clock.

"I guess I was training all night again, I don't even remember sleeping in my bed because I have not slept inf my bed for so long" Naruto thought. He tiredly got off the ground from his meditation position on the ground. You could see the two tailed cloak state disperse around him as he got up. Naruto stretched seeing no rush in getting to the gate. So he decided to take his time.

Naruto slowly walked out of the training ground with a couple things in mind. One of the thoughts were of Yugao but the main thing he had on his mind at the moment was about the strong fighters that would be in the chunin exams.

"_I can't wait to fight in the chunin exams I am going to have a blast with all the strong fighters that are going to be their_" Naruto thought. His thought were interrupted when he walked right into someone neither of them falling over though. Naruto looked up at the person who he walked into. It was Hayate he wondered why he would be out here this early in the morning.

"Hey Hayate sorry for walking into you but why are you out here so early not many people are up at this time of day" Naruto asked him. Hayate looked at Naruto wondering why he was not at the gate yet because he knew they had to leave at eight. Naruto only had about ten minutes to reach the gate.

"It's ok Naruto I didn't see you their either so it's my fault too. Also the reason why I am out here so early is to see your Yugao and you guys off to the chunin exams" Hayate replied. Naruto was shocked how did Hayate find out that they were going to the chunin exams today.

"How did you know that we were participating in the chunin exams" Naruto asked. He didn't think anybody had the time to tell him because they did not even find out about the exams until yesterday.

"Yugao told me when we went out to eat yesterday. I hope all three of you make chunin and due Konoha proud in the exams" Hayate told Naruto as they walked alongside each other to the gate. Naruto felt a little upset that Hayate and Yugao were dating but he thought it was for the best because of his tenant.

"We will make sure we become chunin. They won't know what hits them especially from what I got up my sleeve for them" Naruto said. Hayate looked at Naruto wondering how strong he really was to graduate the academy at such a young age and maybe become a chunin very soon if he passes the chunin exams. His train of thought was cut off though as someone ran into him and wrapped their arms around him. Naruto saw Yugao collide with Yugao and wished that it was him that Yugao was hugging but he just sighed and walked to the gate were he saw Nieo and Ibiki waiting for him. He could still see Hayate and Yugao hugging. He heard Hayate wish Yugao good luck as they kissed on the lips.

"Thanks Hayate once I become chunin you won't be higher rank then me anymore" Yugao teased him as they kissed again. Yugao pulled away from Hayate missing Naruto who looked so heart broken. She did not know that Naruto had a crush on her but she would later on just not now.

"You better go looks like your team is waiting for you. You should not hold them up any longer" Hayate said to Yugao as he gave her one more hug. They pulled away once Ibiki embarrassed them in front of the rest of team seven and the gate guards. The gate guards were laughing their asses off when Ibiki had scared Yugao and Hayate.

Yugao walked over to Naruto and Nieo as Hayate waved goodbye to them. Team ten walked out the gate headed for Kumo.

"You seem really happy Yugao. I'm glad for you and Hayate" Naruto told her not realizing that he just made Yugao remember something that Hayate had told her. They jumped into Konoha's forest at a fast pace because they had a limited time to get to Kumo before they were later for the chunin exams.

"I am Naruto and it's all thanks to you. I want to talk with you though once we get to Kumo though it is really important to me" Yugao told Naruto.

"Sure Yugao we can talk once we get to Kumo" Naruto said as he face away from Yugao. Yugao though continuing to look at him wondering why Naruto went to such lengths to help her get with Hayate.

Four days later they were getting closer to Kumo they could see the transport that took them up the mountain to Kumo dead ahead.

"Finally that took forever to get here I thought it would have been sooner then four days" Naruto said sighing in relief at finally being this close to Kumo

The rest of team ten agreed with him on that because they were all exhausted at running for three days. They did rest but not long enough to completely take away the fatigue for running so long. The walked up to the to the two shinobi that were guarding the path up the mountain. Once they reached the guards guarding the path they had to stop.

"State the reason of why you are here" One of the two guards asked them. Ibiki stepped forward handing the two guards the form for the chunin exam so they could get entrance into Kumo.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I am here with team ten for them to take the chunin exams this year" Ibiki explained to them why his team were their for. The two guards checked over the form just incase it was a false document but they found nothing wrong with the form so aloud them entrance to the path to Kumo. The walked up the path heading to Kumo noticing all the different types of ninja that were heading up the path as well. They noticed Iwa ninja, Sand ninja and some other villages that wanted to test themselves to become chunin.

"The exams are going to be really fun" Naruto thought as he ran ahead of the rest of his team to get their faster. The rest of the team sighed seeing how he got over excited. Ibiki looked on watching as Naruto ran ahead of them he couldn't blame the kid for being excited. He was only six years old and already on the path of becoming chunin.

"Come on guys hurry it up" Naruto shouted at them as he ran further ahead.


End file.
